


Ash Ketchum's Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journey's

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Anger, Anti-Ghost Stickers, Arguing, Ash Talks to Pokèmon, Audience, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bells Ringing, Binoculars, Biting, Blushing, Boat, Bombs, Bridge - Freeform, Cabin, Camping, Candles, Capturing Ash's Pikachu, Catching a Pokèmon, Cave, Cave sex, Cerulean City, Changing TV Channels, Childhood Rivals becoming Friends & Secret Lovers, Clothed Sex, Confession, Confused Pokèmon, Crying, Digging, Diving Board, Diving Board Sex, Dodrio acting like a rooster, Drilling, Eating Lunch, Embarrassment, Evolution, Finishing Work, Fire, First Time Sex, Fishing, Floor Sex, Fog, Forest Sex, Gathering Firewood, Getting Zapped, Guns, Gym Battle, Healing Pokèmon, Holding Hands, Hot Air Balloon, Hydroelectric Plant, Injury, Lab Sex, Locker Room, Lost - Freeform, Lunch, Lunch Break, M/M, Maiden's Peak, Maiden's Rock, Making a Bet, Map - Freeform, Moon Stone, Morning Sex, Mt. Moon, Noise Cancellation Headphones, Old Bridge, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Outdoor Battlefield, Outdoor Sex, Overslept, Painting, Pallet Town, Pallet Town Volunteer Patrol, Panting, Pewter City, Photo, Pit Fall Trap, Pitfall Trap, Pokemon Battle, Pokèmon Attacking Humans, Pokèmon Firefighters, Pokèmon Gang, Pokèmon Gym Sex, Pokèmon Technical Institute, Pokèmon/Human Sex, Police Station, Porta Vista, Porta Vista's Beach Beauty and Pokèmon Costume Contest, Possessed, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Relaxing, Rescue, Reward Sex, Riverbank, Rough Sex, Running, SIGN, Sabotage, Scratching, Screaming, Shooting Star, Shoving, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Stealing, Storm - Freeform, Stripping, Summer's End Festival, Super Potion, Swimming, Swimming Pool, Synchronized Swimming - Freeform, Team Rocket's Machines, Teasing, Tent Sex, Theories, Tornado, Transforming from Human Boy to Pokèmon, Transforming from Pokémon to Human Boy, Underage Sex, Underwater Blowjob, Vampire Items, Viridian Forest, Walking, Watching T.V., Yukata - Freeform, apology, aquarium, beach, bet, blindfold, blowjob, drummers, end of summer, forest, forest fire, gasping for air, kicking, laboratory, lake, motorcycle, nipple pinching, nipple playing, raining, restaurant, river - Freeform, showering, shrine, sleeping, speedboat, sprinklers, submarine, tent, trap, treadmill, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Male character of the day is A.J.





	1. Starting at Home

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys

Chapter 1: Starting at Home

Based off of the Episode: Pokémon – I Choose You!

Ash Ketchum is a 10 year old boy who lives in a place small call Pallet Town. His dream is to become the world’s greatest Pokémon Master of time. Ash would be staying up late watching a Pokémon Battle when his mom comes barging in telling him that he needs to go to sleep, but he tells her that he can’t, so Delia would change the channel as she made Ash watch a program where Professor Samuel Oak explains to the new Pokémon Trainers that they can either choose Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle as their starter Pokémon. Delia reminded Ash once the show was over to go bed & change into his pajamas. Once the show was over, Ash did exactly what his mom said as he went to bed & went to sleep, but all he could think about was which Pokémon that he wants to choose to be his partner while becoming a Pokémon Master. During the night, Ash’s Voltorb accidently roll into his hand as he throws it thinking it was a Pokéball. Once the sun began to rise, a Dodrio would crow like a rooster. Ash would finally wake up as he realized that he was late as he quickly put his tennis shoes on & ran straight from home to Professor Oak’s laboratory. Once Ash enters Professor Oak’s lab, he would drop down to his knees as he was gasping for air & wonders if he made it in time until he heard a very familiar voice.

???: Late as always right Ashy-boy?

Ash’s eyes widen in anger as he knew who it was.

Ash: How many times do I have to say it!!! My name isn’t Ashy-boy!!! It’s Ash Ketchum.

???: I can’t help it. It’s fun messing with you.

Professor Oak: That’s enough, Gary! If you don’t behave yourself then you won’t get your starter Pokémon. Do I make myself clear?

Gary: Yes grandpa.

Professor Oak: I apologize for my grandson’s rudeness. Are you alright?

Ash: I’m fine. I’m just out breath because I ran all the way here hoping that I wasn’t too late to get my starter Pokémon.

Professor Oak: You’re fine & I was telling my grandson that he would have to wait until I finish some unfinished work, so you & Gary can do whatever you guys want until I get my work done, but if I hear either of you two fighting then you both won’t receive your starter Pokémon which means you won’t start your Pokémon Journey. Do I make myself?

Ash & Gary: Yes sir!

Professor Oak would head upstairs to finish his unfinished work while Ash & Gary stared hopelessly at each other wondering what they should do.

Ash: What do you want to do?

Gary: I don’t know.

Ash would soon notice something poking through Gary’s pants as he wonders what’s going on, but he’s afraid of telling him.

Gary: Hey! What are you looking at?

Ash gasped as it broke Ash’s trance & he looks at Gary.

Ash: I don’t know how to tell you this, but…

Gary: Spit it out already!

Ash: There’s something going on with your pants, Gary.

Gary would look down & gasped as he couldn’t believe what’s happening.

Ash: Gary. Are you alright?

Gary let out a sigh as he knew that he was caught.

Gary: There’s something that I have to tell you, Ash & it’s really embarrassing.

Ash: What is it, Gary? You can tell me.

Gary: The thing is I kinda have a crush on you since we were kids.

Ash: Really!?! I kinda had a crush on you as well, Gary.

Ash & Gary looked at each other as they both admitted something that the other didn’t know until now.

Ash: What do we do now?

Gary: I have this idea, but I don’t know if you want to hear it.

Ash: Of course I do.

Gary: Alright, but what I’m about to say could surprise you.

Ash: Would you already please tell me.

Gary: I was thinking we could have sex with each other since just admitted that we really like each other.

Ash’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what his long time childhood rival said.

Ash: You really want to have sex inside the lab while your grandpa is finishing his work?

Gary: We can go somewhere else if you want.

Ash: It’s fine, but won’t we have to be extra quiet, so he won’t hear us.

Gary: That’s right.

Ash: Wow! I never knew that you would be this bold, Gary.

Gary: You think so? Shall we get started?

Ash had a huge grin on his face as he nods his head yes as Gary quickly starts removing his clothes until he was naked while wearing his boots in his grandpa’s lab. Ash’s face quickly turned red as he never expected to see his childhood rival naked in the lab of the great Professor Samuel Oak.

Ash: Wow, Gary! Your body looks absolutely amazing.

Gary: Thanks.

Ash: Should I be naked as well?

Gary: If you want to have sex with me then yes.

Ash: Alright. I’ll do anything for you, Gary.

Ash smile as he quickly starts removing his pajamas except for his shoes as he too stood before Gary completely naked as well. Gary gasped at the sight of Ash’s wonderful naked body.

Gary: Wow! Your body is super amazing, Ash.

Ash: You think so?

Gary: Absolutely! Since you don’t know anything about sex, I think I should show you how to have sex with another boy, so pay close attention of what I’m about to do.

Ash nod his head yes as Gary quickly got down onto his knees as he stared down at Ash’s adorable penis. Gary felt his face blushing as he never thought he would ever look at Ash’s penis in his grandpa’s lab. Gary felt his body shaking as he tries to control his nervous. Gary took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled it out. After doing it a couple of times, Gary finally calmed his nervous as he slowly lean in & wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash gasped in shocked as he looked down & couldn’t believe that his penis is now inside Gary’s mouth. Gary slowly & firmly wraps his lips around his childhood rivals penis and starts bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Ash let out a loud gasp as he was stunned to feel Gary’s lips moving on his penis while also feeling Gary’s mouth sucking on it. Ash wanted to scream, but knew if he did that Professor Oak would catch them & they would have a lot of explaining to do, so Ash quickly cover his mouth as he slowly let out sexual whimpers. Gary’s eyes widen as he never heard Ash whimpering as he continues sucking away at Ash’s delicious hot penis. Ash felt tears running down his face as he never felt anything like it before as he was afraid, but Ash soon let out a surprising whimper as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Gary’s mouth. Gary felt Ash’s penis leaking its pre-cum as he slowly swallows some of it. Ash’s eyes widen in fear as he thought Gary was trying to swallow his penis. Gary kept on bobbing away as his pace kept getting faster & faster. Ash felt his body trembling as he knees began to shake. Gary felt Ash’s body shaking as he quickly put his hands onto Ash’s hips as he went full throttle & gave it everything that he had until Ash let out a painful whimpering cry as his penis exploded its white hot gooey cum inside Gary’s mouth. Gary was stunned at the amount of boy milk that Ash was releasing as he starts taking big gulps & swallowing all of it. Gary knew that this was Ash’s very first orgasm & couldn’t believe how powerful it was. Once Ash was done exploding his load, Gary gently remove his lips off of Ash’s penis & removing his hands from Ash’s hips then slowly got back up onto his feet & look directly at Ash. Ash slowly removes his hands from his mouth as he couldn’t what he went through.

Ash: Wow! What just happen, Gary?

Gary: If I had to guess, I just say that you experienced your very first orgasm.

Ash: I had an orgasm.

Gary: That’s right. It happens when you feel extra good.

Ash: Like when you were sucking on my penis.

Gary: You got it. What I was doing was called a blowjob.

Ash: Wow! I’m impressed. Was that your first sucking a boy’s penis, Gary?

Gary: It sure was & it’s your turn to give me a blowjob, Ash.

Ash eyes widen as he took a big gulp as he wasn’t sure if he could do it.

Ash: I don’t know.

Gary: Don’t worry. I’ll guide you.

Ash: Alright.

Ash slowly got down onto his knees as he stares directly at Gary’s penis. Ash couldn’t believe how big Gary’s penis is. Ash felt his body shaking in nervousness.

Gary: Take your time. Take slowly deep breaths & you’ll be alright. I promise.

Ash would listened to Gary’s advice as he took a deep breath in then slowly exhale it out. After doing it a couple more times, Ash felt relaxed as he slowly lean forward & wrap his lips around the head of Gary’s penis. Gary gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips around his penis as he smiles. Ash would remember what Gary did next as he slowly & firmly wraps his lips around it and starts bobbing his head back & forth while gently sucking on it. Ash couldn’t believe the taste of Gary’s warm soft penis as he continues to suck more & more. Gary gasped as he couldn’t believe how much Ash is getting into sucking a boy’s penis. Ash would stop bobbing as he uses his tongue to play around with Gary’s penis. Gary quickly places his hands over his mouth as he felt his penis being played with by Ash’s warm wet tongue. Ash then closes his eyes as he continues to suck away Gary’s penis, but Gary quickly let out a sharp gasp as he began to feel his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash would tighten his lips as he felt Gary’s pre-cum entering his mouth as he continues sucking Gary’s delicious penis. Gary was impressed of how well Ash is doing, but something inside of him snapped as he whimpers while firing his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash quickly opens his eyes as he was stunned to feel how fast Gary’s boy milk was squirting out as he slowly took big gulps & swallow Gary’s load. Once Gary was done, Ash couldn’t believe that he actually swallow all of Gary’s delicious boy milk as he then slowly removes his lips off of Gary’s penis as he remains on his knees.

Gary: Wow, Ash! I can’t believe how good that felt. You did an amazing job.

Ash: Thanks, Gary. I’m glad that you liked it.

Gary: Don’t mention it and I believe that you’re ready for the next part of having sex.

Ash: What would that be, Gary?

Gary: It’s where we pound each other or in other words anal sex.

Ash: Anal sex. What’s that?

Gary: It would be if I show rather then tell you.

Ash: Of course.

Gary: Would you be so kindly to lay flat on your back on the floor for me please?

Ash: Sure.

Ash smiled as he slowly sat down on his butt then gently lies backwards as he was now laying flat on his back on Professor Oak’s lab floor.

Gary: Now could you please lift your legs up into the air for me.

Ash: Okay!?!?

Ash was confused, but still obey Gary’s wish as he slowly stuck his legs up into the air as he soon felt his anus puffing out as he felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment. Gary’s face would also turn bright red as he couldn’t believe that he’s looking at Ash’s beautiful cute anus. Gary slowly got down onto his knees as he gently positions his penis right on Ash’s anus. Ash gasp as his eyes quickly widen in shock as he felt the warm tip of Gary’s penis touching his anus.

Ash: Gary! Why is your penis touching my anus?

Gary: I’m about to insert it inside of you.

Ash: But why?

Gary: That’s how boys have sex with each other. In fact it’s the only way.

Ash’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he heard. Gary quickly starts shoving himself forward as his penis would shove Ash’s anus. Ash would let out a shocking gasp as he felt his anus being shoved on by Gary’s penis, but quickly whimper as he felt the head of Gary’s penis ripping right through his anus as it slowly enters his body. Gary eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that he successfully insert his penis inside of Ash. Ash & Gary quickly stare at each other as they both were in shock of what just happen.

Gary: Are you alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. I can’t believe that your penis is really inside of me.

Gary: Me either, but it feels so good.

Ash: Could you please hurry up & move. I can feel my insides squeezing it.

Gary: Sure thing cutie.

Ash gasped as he felt his face blushing as he never had anyone call him cutie before & soon felt his heart beating faster. Gary saw that Ash was getting fluster as he begins to move forward into him. Ash whimpers as he felt Gary’s penis moving.

Gary: You like that?

Ash: I sure do. Please keep going. It’s driving me crazy, Gary.

Gary: Oh!

Ash: Come on, Gary. Please pound me or I’ll scream & Professor Oak will catch us & you’ll have a lot of explaining to do to him.

Gary’s eyes widen as he knew that Ash was serious as he begins thrusting deep into Ash. Ash felt Gary’s penis moving deeper inside of him as he quietly let out whimpers while trying to enjoy being pounded. Gary was amazed of how well Ash was taking it as he slowly picked up speed. Ash felt Gary’s thrusting getting a bit faster as he kept his lips shut while continuing to whimper. Gary soon began huffing & puffing as he felt it hard to breathe as he soon felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash let out a loud gasp as he was stunned to feel Gary’s penis leaking its pre-cum inside of him as his anus quickly seal its entrance as it really squeeze Gary’s penis very tightly. Gary let out a stunning gasp as he couldn’t believe how tight Ash’s anus is as he continues to use every ounce of his strength to pound Ash. Ash would look directly into Gary’s eyes as he continues to feel Gary’s strength then with one final thrust Gary whimper as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash eyes widen as he couldn’t the amount of hot warm boy milk that Gary is ejecting into his body, but the warmness inside would cause to him to whimper as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum all over himself. Gary’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how much hotter Ash looks in his own boy milk. Once they both were done, Gary slowly pulls his penis out of Ash’s anus. Ash gasped as he no longer felt Gary’s penis inside of him, but he whimper as he felt Gary’s warm load slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it leaked all over Professor Oak’s floor. Gary was stunned at the amount of boy milk he had injected into Ash.

Gary: Are you alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine, but my anus doesn’t. It’s kinda of sore.

Gary: You’ll get use to it. I promise.

Ash: I think you should experience it as well.

Gary: I have to agree. I really want to feel your warm hot boy milk inside of me, Ash.

Ash: Wanna change positions, so I can inject my load into you?

Gary: I thought you never ask.

And with that, Gary would help Ash back up onto his feet as they both rearrange themselves as Gary is now on his hands & knees while Ash is right behind him. Ash would stare at Gary’s cute butt as he could see Gary’s adorable anus. Ash quickly positions his penis right at Gary’s entrance. Gary gasped as he felt Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus. Ash slowly places his hands onto Gary’s hips as he close his eyes & took a deep breath and start thrusting himself into his childhood rival. Gary whimper as he could feel Ash’s penis pushing on his anus then quickly let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Ash’s penis sliding right on through as it enters his body. Ash’s eyes widen in complete shock as he now know how Gary felt. After a few minutes went by, Ash slowly starts thrusting into Gary. Gary’s eyes widen in complete shock as couldn’t believe that he’s actually feeling Ash’s penis inside his body. Gary would let out a few huffs as he tries to calm himself down while enjoying being pounded by Ash. Ash would find a rhythm as he kept a nice steady pace, but Ash soon gasped as he soon felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Gary. Gary gasped as he was shocked to feel Ash’s pre-cum inside his body as he quickly wonders how much longer he has before Ash’s penis explodes inside of him. Ash soon felt hot as sweat rapidly pours down his body. Gary would also feel sweaty as he too felt his body dripping with sweat. Ash would begin huffing & puffing while trying to catch his breath. Gary whimpers as he felt his body rocking a bit faster as Ash is truly coming in heat. Ash quickly stuck out his tongue as he pants like a Growlithe as his thrusts are becoming more wilder until he quietly unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gary. Gary’s eyes almost pop out of his head as he felt Ash’s penis exploding its piping hot boy milk inside of him which made he to fire his own white hot gooey cum all over his grandpa’s labs floor. Once both were boys were done, they both were completely out of breath as Ash gingerly pulls his penis out of Gary’s anus. Gary let out a big exhale as he was glad that he doesn’t have to feel Ash’s penis inside his body, but quickly breaths heavily as he felt dizzy while Ash’s entire load slowly oozes its way out of Gary’s hole as it drips down onto the floor. Ash’s mouth quickly drops wide open as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk that he unloaded inside of Gary. Ash & Gary would try to get back up onto their feet as they both felt their bodies were still recovering after their intense orgasms as they both soon stare at each other.

Ash: Wow, Gary! I’m surprise that you took all of my boy milk.

Gary: Me too, but I think we should clean up before grandpa catches us.

Ash: Good idea, but what about us? How we suppose to get clean?

Gary: Don’t you worry. Leave everything to me.

Ash: Alright if you say so.

Gary would rush to get washcloths as he & Ash slowly got back down onto their needs & began scrubbing floor to wipe away any white gooey cum spots that was on the floor. Once they made sure that they got all of their boy milk off of the floor, they slowly stood back up as Gary would rush off somewhere as Ash quickly follows him. Gary would soon lead Ash to his grandpa’s bathroom. Ash’s eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe how big Professor Oak’s bathroom was.

Ash: Wow, Gary! You must have taken a lot of baths here.

Gary: I guess you can say that, but since we don’t have time to take individually baths I suggest that we share one together.

Ash: You mean both of us in the shower at the same time?

Gary: That’s right & we better do it now or grandpa will find out about our secret.

Ash nod his head as he & Gary quickly hop into the shower as Gary quickly turn the water on. Ash & Gary took turns standing underneath the showerhead as they let the warm water wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Ash & Gary expected each other’s body to make sure that they were clean & once they were done, Gary turn the water off as he & Ash stepped out & help each other dry off. Once they were squeaky clean, they both put their clothes on as they rush back to the lab. Ash & Gary were out of breath as they revealed that they made it & just in the nick of time as Professor Oak would tell the boys that he finished all of his work as he was ready to give them their very first Pokémon.

Ash: Go on, Gary. You deserve the first pick.

Gary: You sure?

Ash: Absolutely! Plus I arrived late, remember.

Gary: How could I forget! Alright! I hope we meet each other again someday.

Ash: I know we will.

Gary would go upstairs as he picked out his beginner Pokémon.

Gary: Good luck, Ash.

Ash: Same here, Gary.

Professor Oak: Alright, Ash! It’s your turn to pick.

Ash would go upstairs as he stares at the three beginner Pokéballs. Ash wanted Squirtle to be first Pokémon, but the Pokéball was empty. His 2nd choice was Bulbasaur, but its Pokéball was empty was well. Ash’s 3rd & final choice was Charmander & to Ash’s surprise it was also empty. Ash couldn’t believe that he could go on his Pokémon journey with a beginner Pokémon until Professor Oak told him that he has one more Pokémon remaining as Ash told him that he’ll take it. Ash’s 1st Pokémon would be a Pikachu as he & Pikachu would have amazing adventures together.

To Be Continued…


	2. A Wish Coming True

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys

Chapter 2: A Wish Coming True

Based off of the Episode: Ash Catches a Pokémon

After arriving in the Viridian Forest, Ash finally catches his very first Pokémon, Caterpie. Ash & Misty would argue as he told her that he’s continuing his journey without her, but she would follow from a safe distance. Once night falls, Ash & Misty went to sleep as Pikachu & Caterpie chat with each other. During the middle of the night, Ash woke up as he quietly slips out of his sleeping bag as he went deep inside the forest to find somewhere to go pee. Once he got done peeing, he soon look up & notice a weird red shooting star as he close his eyes & made a wish.

Ash: I wish I could bond with all of the male Pokémon that I meet along my journey by having sex with them as a human boy like myself.

Once the shooting star disappear, Ash rush back to the campsite as he slipped back into his sleeping bag & went back to sleep. Once morning came, Misty woke up seeing Ash’s Caterpie sleeping right next to her as she screams which woke Ash & Pikachu up. Misty continues to call Caterpie awful things as Caterpie had enough & went inside its Pokéball all by itself. Ash & Pikachu were stunned as Ash couldn’t believe how heartless Misty was towards Ash. Ash had enough of Misty’s awful attitude towards Caterpie as he leap out of his sleeping bag & grab Caterpie’s Pokéball and ran deeper into the Viridian Forest. Ash felt tears running off his face as he couldn’t believe how rude Misty was towards Caterpie. Once he was far away from Misty, Ash quickly let out Caterpie from its Pokéball. Caterpie would look around as it was confused by its surroundings.

Ash: It’s alright, Caterpie. We’re far away from that awful girl.

Caterpie saw that its master was crying as it crawl its way up Ash’s body to Ash’s shoulder & rub against its master’s face.

Ash: Awe! Thank you, Caterpie. I wish you were a real human boy, so I can comfortable you after hearing all of those nasty things that Misty said about you.

Caterpie nod its head as it soon felt itself glowing as it quickly hops off of Ash’s shoulder as it slowly transforms from a Pokémon into a real human boy, just like Ash. Once the transformation was done, Caterpie stood before Ash as a real human boy. Ash’s mouth is completely widen open as he couldn’t believe what he just witness, but he soon got a closer look as he quickly felt his face turning bright red.

Ash: Caterpie! Are you alright?

Caterpie: I’m fine. Why would you ask?

Ash: For starters, you’re no longer a Pokémon.

Caterpie: I know. It’s all because of your wish.

Ash: Wait a minute! How in the world did you know about my wish?

Caterpie: All of the male Pokémon in the world heard your wish, Ash & we all agree to help you including Pikachu.

Ash gasped as he couldn’t believe what Caterpie said.

Ash: Even Pikachu!?!

Caterpie: That’s right.

Ash: Wow! Thank you so much, Caterpie.

Caterpie: Don’t thank me yet! You said that you wanted to comfort me from those terrible words that Misty said to me, right?

Ash: Yeah!

Caterpie: Please comfort me by having sex with me.

Ash: Anything for you, Caterpie.

Caterpie: Please teach me how to suck a boy’s penis, Ash.

Ash: Of course. Pay very close attention & watch how I’m about to show you. Got it?

Caterpie know his head yes as Ash slowly walk towards his partner as he slowly got down onto his knees as he stares directly at Caterpie’s cute hot penis. Ash smiled as he couldn’t believe how adorable Caterpie’s penis look. Ash took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Caterpie’s penis. Caterpie let out a sharp gasp as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis. Caterpie’s body shook in shock as Ash would rub his hands up & down Caterpie’s thighs calming his partner down. After a while, Caterpie finally calmed down as he slowly starts to enjoy the sweet pleasure of having his penis inside his master’s mouth. Once he got Caterpie calmed down, Ash would slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while his lips gently pull on the skin of Caterpie’s penis. Caterpie let out a cry that echoed throughout the entire Viridian Forest as he never experience anything like it before. Ash smiled as he sucking more & more of Caterpie’s warm hot delicious penis while continuing to gently pull on the skin of his partner’s penis. Caterpie’s body was shaking very badly as he felt like he was about to fall down, but Ash would firmly place his hands onto Caterpie’s hips as he kept his partner standing while continuing to enjoy his blowjob. Caterpie felt tears running down his eyes as he was so lucky to have Ash as his trainer then Caterpie soon let out a loud gasp as he felt his body acting weird while his penis begins to leak its pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes widen in shock as he couldn’t believe that he actually tastes his partner’s pre-cum & can’t believe how wonderful it taste. Ash couldn’t control himself as he bobble his head even faster as he wanted taste his partner’s orgasm. Caterpie’s body would twitching all over the place as he is amazed of how strong his master is for keeping him standing straight up then Caterpie would suddenly snap as he scream on the top of his lungs as it echoes throughout the forest as he unloads his piping hot white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes sparkle as he starts chugging down all of Caterpie’s hot delicious boy milk until there was nothing left. Once Caterpie got done draining his load, Ash gingerly slowly pulls his lips off of Caterpie’s penis then slowly let’s go of Caterpie’s body as Caterpie quickly collapse down onto his knees as he slowly let out deep breaths as he tries to understand what happened.

Ash: You alright, Caterpie?

Caterpie: I think so. What just happen?

Ash: You experienced your very first orgasm.

Caterpie: What’s an orgasm, Ash?

Ash: It’s when you feel extremely excited & you have to let it out, so your penis explodes white hot gooey cum or boy milk.

Caterpie: Wow! I didn’t know that I could do that.

Ash: I’m surprise how well you dealt with my hot mouth, Caterpie.

Caterpie: Thank you, Ash, so is it my turn to suck yours.

Ash: Absolutely.

Caterpie: I can’t wait, but…

Ash: What’s wrong?

Caterpie: The thing is that I’m naked, so it would feel weird sucking your penis out of your pants, so…

Ash: You want me to be naked like you?

Caterpie: If you would be so kindly to do so, Ash.

Ash: Anything for you.

Ash stood back up onto his feet as he begins removing his clothes one by one as Caterpie never took his eyes off his master. Once Ash had removed every single piece of clothing, he stood before Caterpie completely naked like him. Caterpie’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how super hot & cute his master looks in the nude. Caterpie felt his face turning red as he slowly crawl his way towards Ash as his face as inches away from Ash’s penis. Ash felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe that his partner is staring at his penis. Caterpie felt his body shaking with excitement as he slowly calm himself down as he gently wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash let out a sharp gasp as he felt Caterpie’s warm soft silky lips touching the tip of his penis as Caterpie slowly devours the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth. Ash would let out stuttering gasps while his body shook as he can’t believe what he’s experiencing. Caterpie couldn’t believe that successfully devour his master’s penis into his mouth as he slowly bobbles his head back & forth while his lips are gently pulling on the skin. Ash couldn’t control himself as his moans echoed throughout the Viridian Forest while his body shakes with excitement. Caterpie kept on bobbing away until he felt something oozing out of the tip of Ash’s penis as he stopped bobbing his head.

Ash: It’s alright, Caterpie. That’s my pre-cum that you’re tasting. It’s a sign that I’m about to have an orgasm.

Caterpie would remember how he felt when he had his as he slowly continues to suck more of his master. Ash felt his body trembling as he slowly felt his penis twitching inside Caterpie’s mouth. Caterpie’s eyes widen as he felt his master’s penis moving inside his mouth as sucks more & more of it. Caterpie kept wanting more & more of it as he sucks as much as he can from his master’s penis. Ash would feel his entire body shaking from Caterpie’s warm hot mouth as he wonder how much longer he can withstand. Caterpie tasted more & more of Ash’s pre-cum as it oozing like crazy until Ash finally snaps as he screams on the top of his lungs & unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside his partner’s mouth. Caterpie’s eyes wide in complete shock as he felt his master’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he calm himself down & slowly began drinking all of Ash’s boy milk. Ash would have his mouth wide open as he couldn’t believe that he’s feeling Caterpie’s mouth swallowing his boy milk, but once he was done Caterpie gently remove his lips off of his master’s penis.

Ash: Wow, Caterpie! That truly felt unbelievable. You did an excellent job.

Caterpie: I’m glad that I could help you, Ash. Is there anything else that I can help you with?

Ash: Actually there is, but what we’re about to do might be a bit painful, so this is your only chance to back out now if you want to, Caterpie.

Caterpie: You already taught me so much, Ash. If there’s more stuff that you can teach me then please show me.

Ash: Alright, but I need to lay flat on your back.

Caterpie would nod his head as obey his master & quickly flat on the ground on his back.

Caterpie: What are you going to do, Ash?

Ash: What I’m about to do is call anal sex & can be painful, but the longer it last the better it feels.

Caterpie: I can’t wait to experience it, but where are you going to put your penis, Ash?

Ash: I’m going to insert my penis right through your anus, Caterpie. That’s the only place where boys pound each other.

Caterpie: Oh! I didn’t know.

Ash: At least you learn another important fact about having sex with boys.

Caterpie: You’re an excellent teacher, Ash.

Ash: To be honest, I only started having sex with other boys myself, so I wouldn’t call myself an excellent teacher, but thank you for the compliment. Are you ready for me, Caterpie?

Caterpie: I sure am, Ash.

Ash: Alright. I’m going to be lying on top of you.

Caterpie: Alright.

Ash slowly lowers himself down onto Caterpie’s body as Caterpie gasped as he felt his master’s warm soft skin touching his.

Ash: You okay, Caterpie?

Caterpie: I’m okay.

Ash: Good. What I’m about to do next might surprise you, so don’t be alarm.

Ash would breathe through his nose as he inhales then slowly exhales as he slowly positions his penis right at Caterpie’s anus. Caterpie gasp as he felt something rubbing against his entrance.

Ash: Don’t worry, Caterpie. It’s just the head of my penis rubbing against your anus.

Caterpie: I’m a little bit scare, Ash.

Ash: I’m right here. I’ll go slow & easy. You ready?

Caterpie nod his head as Ash slowly begins thrusting himself forward as the head of his penis is slowly pushing on Caterpie’s anus. Caterpie would whimper as he never felt anything like it before then Caterpie screamed on the top of his penis as he felt his master’s penis ripping right through his anus as it slowly enters itself into his body. Caterpie’s body would be shaking & trembling as he stares directly at his master.

Caterpie: Is this how boys have sex with each other?

Ash: That’s right. It’s painful, but it will soon feel wonderful. Trust me.

Caterpie: I believe you.

Ash: Do you want me to start moving now?

Caterpie: Yes please.

Ash would stare directly at his partner as he slowly thrust himself forward as he jabs his penis deeper into Caterpie. Caterpie’s eyes widen as he was stunned to feel his master’s penis moving inside of him. Ash would let out slow deep breaths as he continues to pound Caterpie’s tight virgin hole. Caterpie’s body kept on shaking & trembling as he slowly felt the pain disappearing as it quickly replace with such pleasure. Caterpie smile at his master as he started to enjoy being pounded by him. Ash would slowly speed up as his thrusts were getting a bit faster. Caterpie would feel Ash’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body as he let out whimpers. Ash smiled as he was happy to hear his partner whimpering while he pounds him, but Ash would gasp as he begin leaking his pre-cum inside of Caterpie. Caterpie’s eyes widen as he look directly into his master’s eyes as he saw that his master will protect him no matter what. Caterpie took some deep breaths as he continues to enjoy being pounded by Ash. Ash would suddenly feel hot as sweat quickly runs down his body then Ash would moan on the top of his lungs as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside his partner. Caterpie would moan on the top of his lungs as he felt his master’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would shake as his moan quickly turn into a scream of pleasure as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ash’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk that Caterpie had squirted onto himself. Once both boys were done, Ash would no longer feel anything in his arms as he collapses on top of Caterpie’s wet slimy gooey body as they both rest up. While they were resting, Ash’s penis would shrink as it slowly slides right out of Caterpie’s anus then the rest of Ash’s boy milk would oozes its way out onto the ground. Ash & Caterpie slowly woke up after their intense orgasms as they both stare at each other.

Ash: How are you, Caterpie?

Caterpie: I’m fine. Thank you for pounding me & taking my virginity, Ash.

Ash: It was my pleasure. I’m glad that you liked it.

Caterpie: Can I ask you a question?

Ash: Of course you can.

Caterpie: Is it alright if I pound you?

Ash: I was hoping that you would ask me that. I really want you to pound all your frustration into me.

Caterpie: You want me to pound you hard?

Ash: Yes. I know that you’re feeling frustrated of the things that Misty said to you & I want you to pound of your negative energy into me.

Caterpie: I don’t know if I can do that, Ash.

Ash: Caterpie, as your master I’m ordering you to pound me as hard as you can into me. Do I make myself clear?

Caterpie: Yes Ash.

Ash: There’s one more thing that I want you do to.

Caterpie: What would that be?

Ash: Once I get into position please spread my butt cheeks apart & give them a good hard squeeze as you pound me.

Caterpie: Anything for you, Ash.

Ash would walk over to a tree as he would bend over places his hands onto it as he was ready to be pounded. Caterpie would slowly get behind his master as he then places his hands onto Ash’s butt cheeks then spread them apart as he soon look at his master’s cute hot anus. Caterpie would let out a gulp that even Ash heard as he slowly positions the head of his penis onto his master’s anus. Ash let out a surprising gasp as he felt the warm head of Caterpie’s penis rubbing against his anus. Caterpie would breathe through his nose as he calm himself down as he slowly starts thrusting into his master. Ash would moaned as he enjoyed feeling his anus being shoved by Caterpie’s penis, but quickly moan even louder as it echo throughout the Viridian Forest as Caterpie’s penis broke through Ash’s anus as it quickly slide right on in. Ash would tremble as he could feel Caterpie’s warm penis inside of him.

Caterpie: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. Your penis feels so good inside of me, Caterpie. Please start pounding me.

Caterpie nod his head as he began moving himself into his master. Ash moaned as he enjoyed feeling Caterpie’s warm hot penis moving inside of his as he tries his best to hold himself steady. Caterpie would slowly find his rhythm as his speed slowly increases. Ash soon felt his moans quickly turning into pants as he felt Caterpie’s penis slowly moving deeper into his body until it finally reach his sweet spot. Ash tried to keep it together, but the pleasure overwhelmed him as begins to let out whimpering moans as he also felt his body shaking with the excitement of having his sweet spot being pounded. Caterpie would enjoy hearing his master moaning as he gasp while his penis begins leaking its pre-cum inside of his master. Ash’s eyes widen as he soon felt Caterpie’s pre-cum entering his body, but his insides would quickly start sealing his entrance as it tightens up. Caterpie would whimper as he felt his master’s inside squeezing his penis death as he didn’t know what to do.

Ash: It’s alright, Caterpie. Just keep on pounding me.

Caterpie heard what Ash said as he also remember what Ash told him earlier. Caterpie would use every ounce of energy that he had remaining as he viciously thrust himself deep into his master as he unleash all of the bad things that were ever said to him by Misty when he was a Pokémon. Ash’s eyes widen even more as they almost pop out of his head as he let out a mixture of pain & pleasure as he felt his sweet spot being hit over & over. Ash would be so happy to feel how angry Caterpie felt, but then they both would finally reach their limits as both Ash & Caterpie scream on the top of their lungs as they unload their orgasms. Caterpie’s white hot gooey cum would be unleashed deep inside of Ash while Ash’s white hot gooey cum would be fire straight down onto the ground. Once both boys were done unloading their piping hot boy milk, Caterpie would slowly pull his penis out of his master. Once he felt his partner’s penis gone, Ash moaned on the top of his lungs as he miss having it inside of him, but his moan quickly turn into whimper as he felt Caterpie’s piping hot boy milk slowly oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the ground. Caterpie’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk he had squirted into his master.

Caterpie: Wow! I didn’t know that I could squirt that much inside of you, Ash.

Ash: I’m glad that you plus I’m happy that you release all of your frustration onto me. It tells me that you really were hurt by Misty’s words.

Caterpie: You’re almost right, Ash. I truly was hurt.

Ash: It’s alright. Do you feel any better?

Caterpie: I sure do. I’m ready to be a Pokémon again.

Ash: Alright. Let’s both get clean up then we’ll head back to Misty & Pikachu. I’m positive that they’re worrying about us.

Caterpie: But how?

Ash: Lucky, Gary gave me some wet wipes just in case if I ever had sex with a boy outside.

Ash would walk over to his clothes as he would pull out 2 wet wipes as he handed one over to Caterpie. Both would open up their wet wipes as they began wiping away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Ash & Caterpie would check each other to make sure that they were squeaky clean. Once they felt clean, Ash would quickly put his clothes back on while Caterpie was ready to be transformed back into a Pokémon.

Ash: I wish Caterpie was a Pokémon again.

Caterpie would begin to glow as it slowly transform from a human boy back into a Pokémon. Once Caterpie was back to normal, Ash would quickly put Caterpie back inside its Pokéball as he ran back towards Misty & Pikachu. Once he got back, he soon would battle & catch his 2nd Pokémon, Pidgeotto. After catching his 2nd Pokémon, Ash & Misty soon begin arguing with each other until Team Rocket appear. Ash would have a Pokémon Battle with them & he would win his very first Pokémon Battle. After defeating Team Rocket, Ash’s Caterpie would soon evolve into Metapod. Ash would be very happy to see that his little Caterpie evolve as his Pokémon Journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	3. Ash's Unforgettable Gym Bet

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys

Chapter 3: Ash’s Unforgettable Gym Bet

Based off of the Episode: Showdown in Pewter City

Team Rocket dug a pit trap so well for Ash & friends, but they were the ones that fell right in. Meanwhile, Ash, Misty & Pikachu finally escape the Viridian Forest as they all felt very exhausted as they could see Pewter City. They soon run into a man name Flint as they would escort them to the Pewter City. Once there, Ash would ask to help reenergize his Pokémon & to his surprise he’s shock to see Nurse Joy in Pewter City, but the Pewter City Nurse Joy told Ash that the one in Viridian City is her little sister as she’s the older sister. Nurse Joy then told Ash to look at the poster on the wall as it was a sign telling about the Pokémon League Championships. Misty told Ash that he has to challenge Gym Leaders in different town to earn a gym badge before competing in the Pokémon League then asked him if he can do that. Ash told her that he can when Flint started laughing at him as he doesn’t believe that Ash could do it. During lunch, Ash & Misty would discuss about challenging Gym Leaders as Misty tells Ash that Gym Leaders are much stronger trainers then offer to help, but he would decline her offer. Misty would storm off leaving Ash with the lunch bill. Ash’s Pokémon would be feeling a whole lot better as he was ready to go challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader. Ash would enter the gym as Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader appears out of the dark.

Ash: Brock! I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle.

Brock: I’ll be happy to accept. Out of curiosity, this your very first gym battle, right?

Ash: It sure is.

Brock: Well then. How about we make thing more interesting!

Ash: How so?

Brock: If I beat you in this gym battle then you have to do whatever I want, but if you win then I’ll have to do whatever you want. Do we have a deal?

Ash: Absolutely! I can’t wait to wipe the floor with you.

Brock: Excellent! We’ll both use 2 Pokémon each other.

Ash: Alright.

Ash would send his buddy, Pikachu into battle while Brock would go with Onix, Pikachu would be terrified of Onix as it wanted to send Ash’s Pidgeotto instead, but Ash would force his buddy to battle, but it would be a one-sided match as Brock’s Onix easily defeats Ash’s Pikachu which meant that Brock wins the battle, but it would also meant that Brock won their little bet.

Brock: Looks like I won our little bet.

Ash: I guess so.

Brock: Are you ready to hear what I want?

Ash: Wait a minute! What about Pikachu?

Brock: I wouldn’t worry too much! All your Pikachu needs is a nice long rest. All Onix did was squeezed it.

Ash: *Sigh* Alright.

Brock: Good. I want you to strip off all of your clothes expect for your shoes & shoes.

Without saying another word, Ash began removing all of his clothes just like Brock wanted as he soon stood before the Pewter City Gym Leader buck naked while wearing his shoes & socks. Brock would smile as he liked see Ash’s cute hot naked body in front of him.

Brock: My goodness. I never imagine that you would look cute & adorable in the nude, but you most certainly do.

Ash: Thanks?!?

Brock: A cute boy like you shouldn’t be the only one around here that should be naked.

Ash would let out a gulp as he knew in the back of his mind what Brock meant. Brock would start shredding off all of his clothes in front of Ash until he too was buck naked while wearing his shoes & socks. Ash gasped as he couldn’t believe how super hot Brock’s naked look. Ash felt himself trembling as he never imagine that a gym leader like him would ever look so hot. Ash soon felt himself getting hot as his penis would react as well as it became horny. Brock would notice Ash’s horniness as he smirk at the young trainer.

Brock: I guess my hot naked body is really turning you on.

Ash: Why would you say that?

Brock: You’re penis is telling on you.

Ash would look down at his penis as he gasped in shock & quickly cover up his horniness with his hands.

Brock: Why are you hiding it? I think it’s adorable that you think that I have a hot body.

Ash: I do not.

Brock: Oh! Then remove your hands from your crotch right now & prove me wrong.

Ash gasped as he didn’t want Brock to stare at his horny penis, but he also didn’t want to admit that Brock was right, so Ash would let out a sigh as he slowly removes his hands from his crotch & expose his horniness to Brock.

Brock: See! I told you that you think that I was hot.

Ash felt tears building up as he knew that Brock was right.

Brock: Don’t worry. I’ll take care of your cute hot horniness, so let’s do it on the battlefield.

Ash would nod his head yes as he & Brock step foot onto the battlefield. Once in the middle of the battlefield, Brock quickly down onto his knees as he now face to face with Ash’s amazing cute hot adorable penis. Brock smile as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash gasped as he felt the warmness of Brock’s hot silky lips around the head of his penis as it send chills all over his body. Brock couldn’t believe how wonderful the tip of Ash’s penis taste as he suck the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth. Ash quickly cover his mouth as whimper even louder as it almost causes him to drop down onto his knees on the hard rocky battlefield floor. Brock saw that Ash was about to go down, so he would quickly places his hands onto Ash’s hips to make sure that the young trainer doesn’t get hurt. Ash’s eyes widen as he was shock to see that Brock is helping him stand up straight. Brock made sure that Ash has a firmly standing still as he began bobbing his head back & forth while sucking away at the young trainer’s hot penis. Ash let out a shivering gasp that shook his entire body as he didn’t expect how powerful Brock can suck. Brock would keep a nice steady pace as he can’t get over how wonderful Ash’s penis taste. Ash continue to shake the pleasure is truly overwhelming his body as he soon begin oozing his pre-cum inside Brock’s mouth. Brock was stun to feel how fast Ash’s pre-cum was oozing as he knew that Ash wouldn’t last long, so he would use every ounce of muscle that he had & suck Ash’s penis as hard as he could until he explodes his orgasm. Ash felt his body shaking a lot of more as the blowjob from Brock would be too much as Ash screams on the top of his lungs & exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside Brock’s mouth. Brock was thrill that Ash release his orgasm, but was absolutely shock to feel how fast it was entering his mouth as he quickly start chugging all of it down. Once Ash got done exploding his orgasm, Brock gingerly remove his lips off of the young trainer’s penis. Ash gasped as he no longer felt his penis inside Brock’s piping hot mouth. Ash felt a bit woozy as he wanted to collapse down onto the floor, but Brock would keep holding him up.

Brock: Are you alright?

Ash: I’m fine. I can’t believe that I exploded like that. I never had an orgasm that big before.

Brock: What are you talking about?

Ash: No one has ever sucked my penis so hard like the way you did. It truly felt overwhelming plus I am feeling a bit dizzy after that.

Brock would help Ash slowly get down onto his knees on the rocky battlefield. Once Ash has softly places his knees on the battlefield, he soon would be face to face with Brock. Brock would look at Ash’s cute adorable face as he slowly leans in & plants his lips against the young trainer. Ash’s eyes widen in complete shock as he didn’t expect Brock to kiss him after his orgasm. Brock would swirl his slimy wet tongue inside Ash’s as Ash got a taste of his own boy milk. After Brock got done toying with Ash, he quickly pull his tongue back inside his mouth & remove his lips as well. Ash would remain on his knees staring at Brock hopelessly as he didn’t expect any of this to happen.

Brock: What’s the matter cutie? Lost for words?

Ash would slowly nod his head yes as

Brock: Are you ready to suck my hot delicious piece of meat?

Ash kept nodding his head yes as he was still left speechless. Brock would stand back up onto his feet as he soon help Ash up as well. Brock would grab a hold of Ash’s hand as they both walk towards a big rock. Once there, Brock let go of Ash’s hand as he would press himself back against it.

Brock: Alright cutie, I want you to get down onto your knees & suck me as hard you can.

Ash: As you wish.

Ash would step right in front of Brock as he slowly got down onto his knees as he stares at Brock’s massive penis. Ash would let out a gulp as he felt himself shaking with fear as he didn’t know what Brock will do once he gets Brock’s penis inside his mouth. Ash took a deep breath as he slowly lean in & wrap his lips around the head of Brock’s penis. Brock let out a very sharp gasped as he was stunned to feel Ash’s warm silky lips. Ash’s eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe how wonderful Brock’s penis taste as he sucks the rest of it into his mouth & began bobbing his head. Brock gasped in shock as he couldn’t how good Ash was at sucking another boy’s penis. Ash kept on bobbing his head back & forth as he can’t get enough of Brock’s penis. Brock was impress of how well Ash is doing until he gasped while releasing his pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth, but he didn’t wanted the young trainer to taste his boy milk inside Ash’s mouth.

Brock: Stop, Ash.

Ash’s eyes widen as he obey Brock.

Brock: Thank you. I don’t want to squirt my delicious hot boy milk inside your mouth, so please remove your lips slowly off of my penis & slowly stand back up onto your feet for me.

Ash obey Brock’s wishes as he slowly remove his lips off Brock’s hot wet penis then slowly stood back up onto his feet as he stare at the young gym leader.

Brock: Excellent!

Brock would slowly slide down onto his butt with his legs wide spread as his penis is pointing straight upward.

Brock: Now, please bounce yourself on my hot penis, so I can release my hot boy milk inside of you.

Ash was absolutely shock to hear what Brock said, but he would obey the young gym leader. Ash quickly got into a squatting position as he places his hands onto Brock’s shoulders. Ash felt a bit scared as he slowly took a deep breath to calm himself. Once he got himself calm down, Ash look directly into Brock’s eyes slowly lowers himself down as he felt the head of Brock’s penis rubbing against his anus. Ash kept on staring at Brock as he finally worked up the nerve & plunge himself downward as he sat on Brock’s penis. Brock moaned as he enjoyed feeling Ash’s anus sliding itself down onto his penis. Ash would shake & shiver while gasping for air as he couldn’t believe that he’s actually sitting on a boy’s penis while staring right at him. Ash & Brock continue staring at each other as they both slowly lean in & plant their lips against each other as Ash began bouncing himself on Brock’s penis. Brock gasped into the young trainer’s mouth as he was shock to feel how fast Ash was bouncing on his penis. Ash kept on bouncing at a normal pace as he would slowly slip his tongue inside Brock’s mouth. Brock moaned deeply into Ash’s mouth as he shock to feel Ash’s warm hot tongue inside his own mouth as Ash’s tongue began playing around with Brock’s. Brock couldn’t believe how wild Ash has become as he likes it. Ash would feel a bit lightheaded as he felt sweat sliding down his body as he kept bouncing away on Brock’s twitching penis. Brock let out weak whimpering moan into Ash’s mouth as he soon felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside the young trainer. Ash felt his body shaking even more due to feeling Brock’s pre-cum leaking inside of him. Ash’s anus would begin closing its entrance as it & his insides put the squeeze on Brock’s penis. Brock whimper very loudly into Ash’s mouth as he never ever felt his penis being squeezed to death. Ash’s was burning up as he lost all control & was bouncing crazy all over Brock’s penis. Brock couldn’t handle anymore of this, he quickly pull his lips away from Ash’s & began panting like crazy until he screams on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash instantly stops bouncing as he felt Brock’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it easily triggers Ash to moan on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s chest & stomach. Once both boys were done squirting their loads, Ash would remain squatting on Brock’s penis while catching his breath as Brock would lay back & catch his breath as well. Ash & Brock would slowly stare at each other as they both smile.

Brock: How are you feeling, Ash?

Ash: I’m exhausted. I can’t believe that I did all that bouncing. It really drained me.

Brock: Don’t you worry. I’ll do all the work this time.

Ash: What are you talking about?

Brock: It’s my turn now, so wrap your arms & legs around me. There’s nothing else you have to do.

Ash slowly nods his head as he gingerly wraps his arms around Brock’s necks. Once that was done, Brock would place his hands on the ground as he uses every ounce of strength that he has remaining to lift him & Ash back up. Once Brock himself back up, Ash quickly wrap his legs around Brock’s back as he stares helplessly into Brock’s eyes. Brock smiled at the young trainer as he places his hands onto Ash’s butt as he slowly walks towards the middle of the rocky battlefield.

Ash: What are you going to do?

Brock: Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to bounce you onto my penis & explode another load of my piping hot boy milk inside of you, cutie.

Ash gasped as he was stunned by Brock’s words. Brock would squeeze Ash’s butt which cause the young trainer to gasp. Brock got shivers as he enjoyed hearing Ash’s sweet hot gasps. Brock finally calmed himself down as he slowly start bouncing Ash up & down onto his penis. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt his body moving up & down from Brock’s incredible strength. Brock smiled as he kept on bouncing Ash’s body until Ash moan on the top of his lungs as he felt his sweet spot being hit by Brock’s penis. Brock was stunned as he didn’t know what happen until he ram himself all the way as he soon felt Ash’s sweet spot. Ash would be shaking like a leaf as he didn’t know what Brock’s next move will be. Brock had a huge smirk on his face as he starts bouncing Ash’s body a lot rougher. Ash would feel the roughness of the bounces as he felt his sweet spot being hit over & over again as it drove Ash completely crazy as he sticks his tongue out of his mouth & begins to pant. Brock would be surprise to see Ash panting as he soon felt himself releasing his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash’s eyes widen in shock as his body quickly starts reacting to Brock’s pre-cum as his anus quickly seal his entrance again & really put the squeeze on Brock’s penis. Brock let out a hard gasped as Ash’s insides really squeeze the life out of his penis as it almost took his breath away. Brock kept on bouncing Ash until he moaned on the top of his lungs as he viciously unleash his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash as it easily hit Ash’s sweet spot. Ash’s body would be shaking like crazy as Brock’s orgasm would be too much for him as he scream on the top of his lungs & exploded his white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s face, chest & stomach. Brock gasped as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk that the young trainer is releasing out of his cute hot penis. Once both of them were done, Ash’s arms & legs were completely weak as they unwrap themselves from Brock’s hot body. Brock would still be holding Ash as he slowly walks towards the gym’s locker room. Once inside, Brock would lean down as he gently place Ash onto the bench as his penis slowly slides right out of Ash’s anus. Once it was out, Brock gasped as he couldn’t believe the huge amount of boy milk he had exploded into the young trainer’s cute hot tight hole as it slowly drip onto the locker room floor. Brock would go back & gather up Ash’s clothes as he places them beside the young trainer. Brock would quietly walk towards the showers as he would wash off the hot stinky sexy sweat that he & Ash shared. After spending 15 minutes showering, Brock would finish as he quickly dries himself off & makes a mad dash towards his clothes that he left. Once he was fully dress, he would head home leaving Ash & Pikachu alone in the Pewter City Gym. After a long nap, Pikachu would be awake as it discovers that its master isn’t around as it would go exploring until Pikachu discover its master lying on the bench in the locker room. Pikachu would hop onto its master’s chest & start licking Ash’s face. After a few licks, Ash would grunt as he slowly open up his eyes as he slowly stretch his body then quickly realized what had happen to him. Ash would let out a sigh as he slowly lean up off the bench & makes his way towards the shower as he would stand underneath the showerhead motionless as he couldn’t believe that he lost his very first Pokémon battle let alone to a gym leader. After standing underneath the showerhead for about half an hour, Ash would turn the shower water off as he dries himself off & quickly put his clothes back on as he exit the Pewter City Gym while carrying Pikachu into his arms when Flint appear. Ash would follow Flint as he stay at Flint’s cabin while Pikachu rest. Flint told Ash that it’s alright to lose as Ash agrees, but he didn’t just lose, he stunk at battling against Brock & he can’t enter the Pokémon League if he can’t beat him. Flint told Ash that he can do so much more than being the local gym leader of Pewter City. Ash would then ask Flint why Brock hasn’t been in a regional championship. Flint would show Ash the reason why as he couldn’t believe what he saw. It was now night time as Ash & Flint are walking side by side as Flint told Ash that Brock has 10 little brothers & sisters that he has to take care because their father isn’t around & their mom is gone. Ash told Flint that he probably won’t have the heart to beat Brock as Flint was stunned by Ash’s words. Flint then told Ash that he might know a way to supercharge Pikachu, so it can beat Brock’s Pokémon. Flint brought Ash & Pikachu to a hydroelectric plant as he told Ash that if they hook Pikachu up it will receive a ton of electricity that might be able to defeat Brock, but Flint would also pointed out that the river is low, so he ask Ash if he could manpower the wheel, so Pikachu can receive the electricity that it needs. Ash agrees as he begins stepping on the wheel as Pikachu would suddenly feel the high power electricity running through its cheeks. Misty would return to offer her assistance, but Ash would refuse as he continues his walking on the wheel & giving his buddy the extra electricity that it needs. The very next day, Ash would return to the Pewter City Gym as he & Pikachu are ready to face Brock. Brock told Ash that they’ll be using 2 Pokémon as Ash agrees. Brock would use Geodude while Ash uses Pidgeotto. During the battle, Misty would be up on the balcony as she soon would be joined by Brock’s younger brothers & sisters. Brock’s Geodude easily defeat Ash’s Pidgeotto as Ash’s 2nd & final Pokémon would be Pikachu. Ash’s Pikachu quickly easily defeated Brock’s Geodude which stunned everyone including Brock. Brock would send Onix as his 2nd & final Pokémon, but once Onix was out Pikachu became frighten as it began releasing all of its electricity all over the place. It was déjà vu all over again, but this time Brock would order Onix to stop as he told Ash that he didn’t want to see his Pikachu getting hurt. Ash couldn’t believe that he was about to lose to Brock again when the flames the Pikachu created would turn the sprinklers on as it rain onto the battlefield. Misty would then remind Ash that rock Pokémon are weakened by water which Pikachu took advantage off. Brock couldn’t believe what was happening as Ash was about to finish it off, but he thought it was his feelings that was preventing him from doing it, but it was actually Brock’s little brothers & sisters that were stopping him. Brock told his siblings to get off of Ash as it was an official gym battle, but one of them told Brock that they didn’t want to see Onyx getting hurt even more which Ash realize that was what Brock was doing to Pikachu. Ash would forfeit the match as he told Brock that he’ll win against him without the sprinklers going off. Brock & Misty were stunned by Ash’s decision. Ash & Pikachu would be walking by the riverbank when Brock comes running towards him & gives him the Boulder Badge, but Ash told Brock that he can’t accept the Boulder Badge. Brock would tell Ash that he earned it for being kind to Pokémon & would also tell Ash that he likes to raise Pokémon rather than having them battle as his dream is not to be a great Pokémon Trainer, but to be a great Pokémon Breeder as he would ask Ash to accept the Boulder Badge & help make his dream come true. Ash would accept the Boulder Badge when Flint appeared, but to Ash’s surprise Flint was Brock’s father. Ash would ask Flint why he helped him & not Brock. Flint told them both that he sees himself in Ash then told them that he’s going to go back & take care of his family allowing Brock to go & fulfill his dream. Before he left Brock would tell his father a lot of info about the kids. It’s now night time as Brock join Ash as they would travel together as Misty would follow them remaining Ash that he still owes her a brand new bike as Ash & Pikachu tries to ditch her. Meanwhile, Team Rocket would finally escape their pit trap to only be trampled by Ash & others as they all fall back down into the hole that they escaped.

To Be Continued…


	4. Romantic Reward Inside Mt. Moon

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys

Chapter 4: Romantic Reward Inside Mt. Moon

Based off of the Episode: Clefairy and the Moon Stone

Ash & Pikachu along with Misty & their new friend, Brock, would be hiking towards Mt. Moon as they talk about it while Ash’s Pikachu would be sleeping peaceful on Ash’s backpack when out of the blue a loud scream capture their attention as they ran towards it. Once they arrive at the scene, they were all were shock to see a young man being attack by a flock of Zubat. Ash sends his Pikachu to help save the man as Pikachu zaps the flock back into the cave as the young man would hug Ash while also squeezing Pikachu in between them as Pikachu zaps them. The young man told Ash & friends that his name is Seymour. As everyone enter the cave, Ash & friends were stunned to see someone putting up lights inside the cave as the Pokémon inside are getting confused. Seymour then told Ash & friends that he believes that Pokémon came from outer space as they all were stunned by that. Then out of nowhere a wild Clefairy would skip around inside the cave carrying a piece of stone in its hand as Ash was about to catch it when Seymour stopped him & told him that it would be best if Clefairy remain at Mt. Moon as Ash agrees. After agreeing to let Clefairy stay, Clefairy let out an upsetting cry as Ash & friends run towards it. Once they caught up to Clefairy, Ash & friends discover Meowth then realized that it was Team Rocket that were the ones that put the lights up in the cave when Jessie & James enter the scene. Team Rocket told Ash & friends that they’re planning on stealing the Moon Stone, so they can power up their Pokémon. Brock told Team Rocket to go find a rock & leave as Team Rocket felt like they were insulted as they prepare for a Pokémon Battle. It would be Ekans & Koffing vs. Butterfree & Zubat! Ash was stunned to see that Brock had caught a Zubat as they began to battle. During the battle, Misty took Seymour & Clefairy but little did Ash & Brock know that Meowth snuck right behind them & chase after Misty, Seymour & Clefairy. After confusing Team Rocket’s Pokémon from Zubat, Ash’s Butterfree would blow Team Rocket right out of the cave as Ash & Brock were happy that they won. As they look at each other, Ash felt his face turning bright red as he felt his heart beating super fast.

Brock: What’s the matter, Ash?

Ash: It’s nothing. I’m just happy that we won.

Brock: I feel the same, so I was wondering if you want a reward.

Ash: What kind of reward?

Brock: Remember how Misty said that Mt. Moon is romantic.

Ash: Yeah.

Brock: I was thinking we have a romantic reward right now.

Ash: I hate to say this, but I’m still confused.

Brock: Let me show you want I mean.

Brock would remove his backpack as he begin stripping off his clothes right in front of Ash. Ash’s eyes widen as he slowly understands what Brock is talking about as Brock stood before Ash wearing nothing but his shoes. Ash felt his face blushing with excitement as he felt his thing slowly growing as it was now pushing on his underwear & pants at the same time.

Ash: Oh! I get what you’re saying now. You want to have sex.

Brock: Now you get it. That’s the romantic reward I was talking about.

Ash: Of course I’ll accept your reward. Hey Pikachu, could you give me & Brock some private time?

Pikachu nod its head as it would go explore around the caves as Ash quickly got down onto his knees in front of Brock.

Ash: Wow Brock! You’re penis looks adorable when it’s not horny.

Brock: Thanks! It’s all yours.

Ash: I can’t wait to taste it.

Ash would lick his lips as he slowly lean in forward & wrap his lips around the head of Brock’s penis. Brock let out a sharp gasp as he felt a jolt of pleasure running through his body.

Brock: Wow Ash! Your mouth feels amazing! Please start moving.

Ash listened to Brock as he slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while gently sucking away at Brock’s big hot soft penis. Brock quickly starts moaning as he enjoys the warm hotness of Ash’s mouth sucking away at his warm soft penis. Ash kept sucking more & more of Brock’s hot delicious penis as he makes loud slurping noises. Brock would slowly huff & puff while trying to keep his composure. Ash slowly place his hands onto Brock’s hips & kept bobbing his head back & forth while sucking harder. Brock would let out a grunt as he felt his penis twitching inside of Ash’s mouth as it began to leak pre-cum. Ash’s eyes widen as his tongue tasted Brock’s warm gooey pre-cum as he tighten his lips & start sucking even harder while gulping Brock’s penis. Brock felt his breathing getting heavier as he felt his penis growing quickly inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash couldn’t believe how quickly Brock’s penis grew as he continues sucking & gulping away at the young Pokémon Breeder’s penis.

Brock: Ash, if you don’t stop soon, I’ll cum!

Ash heard what Brock said as he didn’t want his new friend to cum so soon, so he gently loosen up his lip strength & pull his lips away from Brock’s penis.

Brock: Why did you stop?

Ash: I want to feel your big explosion of me if you don’t mind.

Brock: I’ll be happy to give it you, but I notice while you were sucking me that you were feeling a bit horny yourself.

Ash: I can’t help myself, Brock. I like doing this sort of thing.

Brock: Sounds like you need to release your excitement, would you like some help with that?

Ash: Yes Brock. Please do whatever it takes to please me.

Brock: Absolutely, but let me get a large blanket for us, so we can have a comfortable place to have fun.

Ash: Sure! I’ll help.

Brock would walk back over towards his backpack as he drags out a very large blanket as he & Ash spread it out & lay it on the cave floor. Once the blanket was spread, Ash & Brock would remove their shoes as walk closer towards each other. Once they met face to face, Ash quickly remove all of clothes in front of Brock & toss them towards his backpack. Brock would feel his face turning bright red as he would stare at Ash’s hot beautiful naked body. Ash would blush as well as he enjoyed standing buck naked in front of his new friend.

Ash: Do you like what you see, Brock?

Brock: I sure do.

Brock quickly got down onto his knees then slowly drop down onto his hands as his face is inches away from Ash’s cute adorable penis.

Brock: Are you ready to feed me some of your boy milk, Ash?

Ash: Absolutely.

Brock lean in & wrap his lips around the head of Ash’s penis causing the young trainer to gasp. Ash’s eyes widen in shock as he slowly felt the warmth of Brock’s lips touching his penis. Brock slowly suck the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth & gently start pulling on it with his lips. Ash moan on the top of his lungs as he felt Brock’s piping hot mouth sucking at his penis as it slowly grew inside of Brock’s eyes. Brock was shock to feel Ash’s penis growing as he kept focus & continue sucking away. The pleasure is overwhelming as Ash couldn’t handle it & begin playing with his soft nipples as he tries to make them hard. Brock would use his tongue to swirl it around all over Ash’s penis as it made the young trainer to shake & shiver. Ash would stick his tongue out of his mouth as he began to huff & puff while trying to catch his breath, but he soon let out a very sharp gasped as he felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Brock’s mouth. Brock tasted Ash’s pre-cum as he continues to suck more & more of Ash’s hot delicious penis. Ash would feel himself getting hotter as he begins to panting. The hot pleasure finally reach a boiling point as Ash pinch on his nipples & moan on the top of his lungs as his penis explodes its white hot gooey cum deep inside of Brock’s mouth. Brock quickly starts chugging down all of Ash’s hot delicious boy milk. Once Ash got done milking his load, Brock gingerly pull his lips off of Ash’s penis. Once he no longer felt his penis inside Brock’s piping hot mouth, Ash couldn’t feel any strength in his legs as he drops down onto his knees while catching his breath.

Brock: Ash! Are you alright?!?

Ash: I’m okay just a bit weak after that orgasm.

Brock: That’s good. I’m glad that I tag along with you. I like doing this with you. It’s fun & exciting.

Ash: Don’t forget that we have to keep this a secret & hope that Misty doesn’t find out.

Brock: Of course. I can’t imagine what she would think if she ever found out.

Ash: Can I tell you something, Brock?

Brock: What is it, Ash?

Ash: I kinda like this round of sex then the one at the gym.

Brock: Oh! Sorry if I was too rough on you.

Ash: Don’t apologize. You were doing your job as a gym leader.

Brock: I know, but you looked awfully cute & something inside of me told me to have sex with you & I’m glad that I did.

Ash: Same here even though I didn’t beat you fairly.

Brock: What are you talking about!?! You took advantage when the sprinklers went off & weaken Onix.

Ash: I know, but I wanted to win with my own strength.

Brock: I know that you’ll win your next gym battle.

Ash: Thanks, Brock.

Brock: How are you feeling?

Ash: I think I can stand up.

Ash would try to get back up onto his feet as his legs wobble, but managed to do it.

Brock: Great job, Ash! Look like you got your strength back.

Ash: I still feel a bit weak. What do we do now?

Brock: Would you like to ride me?

Ash would have a huge smile on his face as he liked Brock’s idea.

Ash: I think that’s an awesome idea, Brock.

Brock: And once you get done riding me, you can pound me while I’m resting.

Ash: Wow! You sure do come up with some great ideas, Brock.

Brock: Anything to make you happy, Ash. Are you ready to ride me?

Ash: Absolutely!

Brock would adjust himself as he gently lay flat on his back on the large blanket as he places his hands back behind his head as his penis would be pointing straight up. Ash quickly got himself position onto his knees where his anus right above Brock’s penis. Ash felt himself shaking as he took slow deep breaths to calm himself down before doing anything else. Once he felt his nervous were calmed, Ash would place his hands on his butt cheeks & slowly spread them apart exposing his anus as he gently lower himself down onto Brock’s penis. Once he felt the warm head of Brock’s penis rubbing against his anus, Ash couldn’t help but to let out a loud moan as he enjoys feeling it. Ash felt himself getting hot as he works up the courage & sank himself all the way down as he moans very loudly while also feel his anus sliding right over Brock’s penis. Brock moaned very loudly as he felt Ash sliding himself down onto his penis as it begins twitching inside Ash. Ash’s eyes widen as he was stunned to feel Brock’s penis twitching as he begins bouncing himself up & down. Brock moaned even more as he felt Ash’s piping hot insides sliding up & down while rubbing against his penis. Ash continues his bouncing pace as he kept on riding his new best friend’s penis while moaning in sweet pleasure. Brock continues to lay back & enjoy feeling Ash’s piping hot insides sliding up & down, but he quietly whimper as he felt his penis oozing pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash kept on bouncing as he slowly feel his insides being covered by Brock’s pre-cum as he slowly the sexual excitement overtaking him as he begins playing with his nipples. Brock gasped as he watch his young friend begin playing with his nipples while continue to ride his penis. The sight of Ash playing with himself would be too much for Brock as he moan on the top of his lungs & unloaded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash stopped bouncing as he moaned while feeling Brock’s piping hot boy milk squirting into his body which causes him to scream on the top of his lungs as his penis explodes white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s chest & stomach. Once both boys were done squirting their hot erupting loads, Ash felt himself very weak as he started lean forward & collapse right on top of Brock’s wet gooey cum covered body as he begins to rest, but once Ash made contact with Brock’s body, Brock’s penis quickly pop right out of Ash’s anus. Ash would close his eyes & would sleep to regain his strength, but while he’s resting Brock’s hot warm boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Ash’s anus & slowly dripping down onto Brock’s thighs then continuing its path down towards Brock’s anus then finally making contact with the large blanket. After a good power nap, Ash would let out a yawn as he slowly open up his eyes to see that he’s lay on top of Brock’s hot body.

Brock: Hey there, handsome. Did you have a good power nap?

Ash: Yeah! Having an orgasm truly drains a lot out of you.

Brock: I know, but that’s the best of part when you want to bond with someone.

Ash: You’re absolutely right, Brock. Are you ready for me to pound you?

Brock: I’m ready for you, Ash Ketchum.

Ash would slowly slide his body all the way down until he felt the head of his penis rubbing against Brock’s anus. Brock let out a sharp gasp as he felt the warm head of Ash’s penis brushing against his anus.

Ash: You like that?

Brock: Yeah, but it would feel a lot better inside.

Ash smiled as he lean upward & place his hands onto Brock’s chest as he continues to thrust his lower-half forward as he felt the head of his penis pressing against Brock’s anus. Brock quickly starts whimpering as he’s feeling the force of his anus being shoved on by Ash then quickly let out a very loud moan as he felt his anus being ripped apart as Ash’s penis has broken through Brock’s tight entrance.

Ash: You alright, Brock? I hope that I didn’t hurt you.

Brock: It’s alright. I’m fine.

Ash: Thank goodness. Are you ready to be pounded?

Brock: Of course. Give it everything that you got Ash.

Ash would nod his head as he took a deep breath & slowly start thrusting himself deep inside Brock’s body. Brock quickly starts moaning as he felt the warm softness of Ash’s penis rubbing against his insides as they begin squeezing it. Ash let out a sharp gasp as he felt Brock’s hot insides squeezing his penis as he kept on pounding him. Ash & Brock kept looking at each other as Ash continue thrusting himself into his new traveling buddy, but Ash soon felt himself getting hot as his penis being oozing pre-cum inside of Brock. Brock gasped as he felt Ash’s wet slimy pre-cum entering his body as his insides putting the squeeze on Ash’s penis. Ash whimper as he felt Brock’s hot insides his penis to death as he continues to pound him. Brock would see sweat dripping off of Ash’s body as he notices that Ash is panting a lot. Ash kept staring down at Brock as his lower half continues to hammer him, but the hot pleasure would be too much as Ash screams on the top of his lungs & erupts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Brock. Brock instantly starts moaning as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk coating his insides which causes to him to yell on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once both boys have drained everything, Ash couldn’t keep his eyes open as he drops down onto Brock’s wet gooey covered body again to rest up while Brock slowly drifts off to sleep. While they’re napping, Ash’s penis would shrink as it easily slip out of Brock’s penis then the rest of his boy milk would slowly oozes its way out of Brock’s anus & leak onto the large blanket. After a good rest, Ash & Brock would both yawn as they both look at each other & smile.

Brock: Wow, Ash! I didn’t know that you can be that wild.

Ash: Me either, but I’m glad that we got this chance to do it.

Brock: Same here. We should do this again when we’re alone.

Ash: That would make me the happiest boy.

Brock: Are you ready to get cleanup?

Ash: I don’t want to sound rude, but how are we going to get clean if there’s no water around?

Brock: I have the answer.

Ash: What is it?

Brock: It’s a surprise, but first could you please get off of me, so I can get it?

Ash: Oh! Of course!

Ash would slide himself right off of Brock’s body as he sat on his butt. Brock would slowly get himself back up onto his feet as he makes his way towards his backpack as he search through it for what he & Ash needs. After a minute of searching, Brock found what he was looking for as he walk back over towards Ash & handed him a small package.

Ash: What is this, Brock?

Brock: It’s my own special wet wipes that helps wipe any cum that’s on your body as it also helps eliminate strong sexual odors.

Ash: Wow! That’s so cool.

Ash & Brock would open the package as they both begin wiping themselves up with the special wet wipes. Ash & Brock made sure that they got every cum off of their body, so that Misty won’t notice. Once they felt they were clean, they would inspect each other to make sure. Once they both discover that the other is perfectly clean, they would be ready to reunite with Misty & Seymour as Ash would call Pikachu back. Pikachu would dash right back to its trainer as Ash & Brock begin dressing them then would put the very large blanket back into Brock’s backpack. Once they got themselves clean & dressed, they both realized something important as they didn’t see Meowth blown away with Jessie & James. Clefairy would bounce away from Misty & Seymour as they both begin climbing a rocky wall when Meowth trap Clefairy. Clefairy had no other choice as it leap off & smacking Misty right in the face causing her & Seymour to slip into a tiny river steam as Meowth demanded the Moon Stone from Clefairy as Misty send out her trusty Staryu to battle Meowth. After squirting water into Meowth’s mouth & sending it flying away, Ash, Brock & Pikachu would finally catch up to Misty, Seymour & Clefairy. It was sunset as Brock would feed his newly caught Zubat some Pokémon food that he made himself. Ash would give some of Brock’s Pokémon food to his Butterfree as it like it. Seymour would try some & like it as well, but when Ash tried some he didn’t like it at all as Pikachu & Clefairy are talking towards each other. It’s now night time as Ash & friends follow Pikachu & Clefairy as they lead them towards a cave. Once inside, Ash & friends were shock to see that the Moon Stone legend was true as Ash notice that Clefairy place its Moon Stone with the others as a whole much more Clefairy’s came out & start skipping around the Moon Stone. Pikachu would then tell Ash & friends that the Clefairy’s are preying towards the Moon Stone. Seymour told Ash & friends that he believe that humans & Pokémon will travel together in outer space when Team Rocket would come back as Meowth called Seymour a wimp. Seymour charged right after them as Meowth trip Seymour causing him to lose his glasses as Jessie & James send Ekans & Koffing for another battle as Ash & Brock went Pikachu & Onix, but when Ekans went underground & Koffing filled the room with its smoke, Ash send Pidgeotto to blow Koffing’s smoke away. Once the room was clear, Ash & friends were shock to see that Team Rocket has took the Moon Stone as they decided to go after them as Brock sent Onix underground to follow him. A Clefairy would hand Seymour his glasses as he told them that they should go after the Moon Stone since it means the world to them. Team Rocket would be sliding away with the Moon Stone until Onix appear causing them to crash. As Ash & friends caught up with Team Rocket, they soon spotted Seymour & the Clefairy’s coming out from underground the Clefairy’s would start waving their fingers around as they begin using Metronome causing a big explosion sending Team Rocket blasting off into the night sky & destroying the Moon Stone, but tiny little pieces would fall causing some of the Clefairy’s to evolve into Clefable’s. The Clefairy’s & Clefable’s would head back to the cave as they all bounce around the Moon Stone as Seymour told Ash & friends that he’ll be living with them for now on. Ash & friends would say goodbye to Seymour, the Clefairy’s & Clefable’s as they continue their journey as they soon come across a sing pointing towards Cerulean City as Brock notice that there’s something else written on the sign. Ash read the sign as it said “Gary was here. Ash is a loser.” Ash was very upset with that as he starts running towards Cerulean City.

To Be Continued…


	5. Ash's Public Romance

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys Chapter 5

Ash’s Public Romance

Based off of the Episode: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

After reading a sign saying that he was a loser that was written by his rival, Ash along with Brock are walking peaceful side by side towards Cerulean City as Ash told Brock that he’s enjoying the sunshine, but Brock would spoil it when he told Ash that Gary is out catching more Pokémon as Pikachu notice that Misty is chasing after them. Misty asked Ash where he’s going as he told her that he’s going to Cerulean City for more gym badges. Misty tried to convince Ash that Cerulean City is haunted with ghost Pokémon, but it didn’t work then she tried convincing him that he should go to Vermilion City, but that didn’t work as well. Ash, Brock & Pikachu continue walking towards Cerulean City leaving Misty behind. It’s now night time as Team Rocket breaks into a store and steals a massive vacuum & giant hose, so they can steal Pokémon. The very next day Ash, Brock, & Pikachu finally arrive in Cerulean City as Ash soon notice that Misty isn’t following them anymore as Ash wonders why then suddenly forgets about it. As they continue walking they notice a big crowd gathered around a store as they both decided to go check it out as the police where there. As they got closer a stranger told Ash that some burglars stole something from the store when Officer Jenny approaches them. Ash told Officer Jenny that she looks like the officer that helped him back in Viridian City. Officer Jenny told him that he knew her sister-in-law as she begin suspecting Ash & Brock are the criminals. Brock told Officer Jenny that they both arrived into town & decided to see what’s going on, but Officer Jenny believes that they were the criminals as Ash would show his Pokédex to her while Brock shows her his gym badge as proof. After proofing their innocence, Brock would flirt with Officer Jenny, but she turned him down as she told that she’ll be working around the clock to watch the thieves as Ash asked her what they stole. Officer Jenny told them that they didn’t steal any money, but they did steal a massive vacuum & giant hose as Ash would be confused by that as she then them away while trying to get to the crowd to go to what they were doing. Ash, Brock & Pikachu would now be sitting on a bench together as Ash is very thankful for having Dexter & Brock for having his gym badge. Brock then ask Ash if he should be heading towards the gym as Ash agrees with him, but then ask Brock if he does what the Cerulean City Gym Leader like as he wants to get an advantage over them. Brock told Ash that he can’t because he’s a gym leader too as Ash understands. Brock was ready to leaving when Ash grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Ash: Hold on, Brock.

Brock: What is it, Ash?

Ash: We’re completely alone without Misty & the town’s people are probably still at that store, so…

Brock: Wait a minute. You can’t be serious.

Ash: Why not. Have you ever wanted to have sex out in public in a town with no people around?

Brock: Ash, what you’re asking for is too risky. We could go to jail for that.

Ash: Come on, Brock. Please just this once?

Brock: Alright, but if we get caught then this is all on you.

Ash: Hey Pikachu. Can you be our lookout?

Pikachu nod its head yes as Ash was please.

Ash: Excellent! If you see anyone coming our way let out a spark to let us know.

Pikachu nod its head yes as it got to a higher place for a better view as Ash & Brock are now alone. Ash would move closer to the edge of the bench as he unzip Brock’s zipper & slowly pull out of his penis which is no out in open. Brock felt his face turning bright red as Ash lean in forward & wrap his lips around the head of Brock’s penis. Brock gasped as he felt the warm softness of Ash’s lips touching the tip of his penis. Ash gingerly sucks the rest of Brock’s penis into his mouth as he soon starts gulping it. Brock was surprise to hear Ash gulping his penis out in public while sitting on the bench. Ash would slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while continue to make loud slurping noises. Brock would stand still out in the open hoping that no one is coming by them as he soon grunted as he felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt Brock’s ooze pre-cum leaking into his mouth as he tighten his lips around Brock’s penis. Brock whimpered as he felt his penis being squeezed by Ash’s perfect warm lips as his penis beings twitching inside Ash’s mouth. Ash would bobble his head very furiously as he kept making loud slurping noises as he sucks more & more of Brock’s penis until Brock couldn’t handle it anymore as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs & start spewing out his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash quickly tighten his lips as tight as he could as he felt Brock’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly gulping it all down. Once Brock has finished emptying his load, Ash gently loosen up his lips as he gingerly removes them off of Brock’s penis. Brock would huff & puff while trying to catch his breath.

Ash: Brock? Are you alright?

Brock: I’m fine just a bit drain.

Ash: Sorry about that.

Brock: Don’t apologize. I guess I kinda needed that. Thanks.

Ash: Don’t mention it plus I think it’s your turn to suck mine.

Brock: Alright, let’s swap places.

Ash would stand back up onto his feet as he back away as he made room for Brock to get up. Brock would slowly stand back up onto his feet as he still feels a bit weak after that orgasm as he slowly move himself away from the bench. Once there was room, Ash would make his move as he sat down where Brock sat as he waits to experience the same that Brock did. Brock would soon turn himself around as he slowly as he gently got down onto his knees as his face would be inches away from Ash’s crotch. Brock would reach up & unzip Ash’s zipper as he soon fish inside Ash’s pants & pull out Ash’s soft lumpy penis. Brock felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe how cute Ash’s penis looks when it’s not horny.

Brock: You ready Ash?

Ash: I sure am Brock.

Brock lean in closer as he gently grabs the head of Ash’s penis with his lips as he gently starts sucking on it. Ash let out a very sharp gasped as he the head of his penis being sucked as it send chills throughout his body. Brock would look up & saw Ash shaking as he slowly suck the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth and start bobbing his head up & down as he gingerly sucks his best friend’s penis. Ash whimpers as he felt Brock’s warm hot mouth sucking gently away at his penis as it sends chills. Brock continues to suck very softly on Ash’s super warm soft penis while still bobbing his head up & down on it. Ash would whimper a little louder as he begins leaking his pre-cum inside Brock’s mouth. Brock would taste Ash’s pre-cum as he slowly tightens his lips & suck on his penis a bit harder. Ash kept on whimpering as he tries to withhold his orgasm while trying to enjoy Brock’s hot mouth sucking at his mouth, but it would be too much as Ash whimper loudly as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Brock’s mouth. Brock would feel the rapid flow of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he begins drinking all of it. Once Ash was done squirting his load, Brock gently sucks the rest out of Ash’s penis as he slowly pulls his lips off of his best friend. Ash would huff & puff while trying to recover from that intense blowjob.

Ash: Wow Brock! You sure do how to suck a boy’s penis.

Brock: I can’t help it. I love your smooth hot penis inside my mouth, Ash.

Ash: Well, I hope you don’t mind if I put it inside of you.

Brock: You want to do what!?!

Ash: I want to pound you.

Brock: I don’t know.

Ash: Come on, Brock. We already gave each other blowjobs; now let’s take it to the next level.

Brock would let out a sigh as he knew that Ash wouldn’t stop bugging him.

Brock: Alright, but one pounding & that’s it.

Ash would stand up from the bench as he begins removing all of his clothes in front of Brock out in public. Brock’s face rapidly turns red as he couldn’t believe that he’s watching Ash stripping in front of him out in public. Once Ash got done removing all of his clothes except for his shoes, he would stand proudly naked in front of Brock. Brock would shake his head in disbelief as he too begins removing his clothes while leaving his shoes on as he then stands buck naked in front of Ash. Brock would lay himself down on the bench as Ash slowly gets on top of Brock & lies on top of him. Brock whimpered as he enjoyed feeling Ash’s silky warm skin against his as Ash slowly positions the wet head of his penis against Brock’s anus. Brock continued to whimper as he knew what was about to happen. Ash would look directly at Brock as he begins thrusting himself into his friend. Brock would feel himself tensing up as he felt his anus being shoved by Ash’s penis. Ash would continue thrusting until he finally broke through Brock’s anus wall as it enters him. Brock would breath very heavily as he felt Ash’s penis inside of him. Ash would stare directly at Brock as he begins thrusting himself forward. Brock gasped very deeply as he felt Ash’s wet slimy penis moving inside of him. Ash felt himself huffing heavily as he kept driving forward as he felt his penis inching deeper & deeper into Brock. Brock would see the sparkle in Ash’s eyes as open his mouth & stuck his tongue out as he knew what the young trainer wanted. Ash’s eyes widen as he was stunned to see Brock opening his mouth while sticking his tongue out as he continues on pounding his best friend as he lunges forward & devour Brock’s tongue into his mouth and plant his lips against the young breeders. Brock quickly moan on the top of his lungs inside Ash’s mouth as he was happy to feel his tongue going inside Ash’s mouth while his lips against the young trainer. Ash kept on pounding Brock as he soon begins releasing pre-cum inside the young breeder. Brock moaned even louder as he felt the warm flow of Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start clamp up & put the squeeze on Ash’s penis. Ash whimpers into Brock’s mouth as he felt the young breeder’s hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound him. Brock would soon feel his body shaking as the sexual excitement is truly getting to him. Ash would feel Brock’s body shaking as he continues pounding until he couldn’t handle more as he moans on the top of his lungs inside Brock’s mouth & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Brock. Brock moaned deeply inside Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he quickly start squirting his own white hot gooey cum in between his & Ash’s body. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt the warm hot gooeyness of Brock’s boy milk painting his body. Once they both got done Brock slowly slip his tongue back inside his mouth as he gently pull his lips apart as they both breathe very heavily as they continue to look at each other. While they were resting, Ash would feel his penis slowly shrinking as it slips right out of Brock’s anus as the rest of his boy milk begin oozing right out as well as leaked onto the bench.

Ash: You okay, Brock?

Brock: I’m fine.

Ash: Did you like it?

Brock: I sure did. It felt amazing to be pounded by you.

Ash: Your insides truly incredible. It felt so warm & soft being inside of you.

Brock: All of this talk is making me horny again, Ash.

Ash: Don’t ride. I know how to handle that.

Ash would move his hands onto Brock’s chest as he pushes himself up & move until he felt the wet head of Brock’s penis rubbing against his anus. Brock gasped as he felt his penis rubbing against Ash’s anus as he knew what Ash was planning. Ash would stretch his arms out as Brock grabs a hold of the young trainer’s hands as they both clamp them tightly. Once they joined hands, Ash would lower himself as whimpers & feels the wet head of Brock’s penis breaking through his anus as it enters his body. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt his entire body shaking while still holding onto Brock’s hands as he’s glad to have Brock’s penis inside of him. Ash would take a few deep breaths as he calms himself down & begins bouncing up and down while holding tightly with Brock’s hands. Brock whimpers as he feels his wet gooey cum penis rubbing against Ash’s warm hot insides as it begins to twitch. Ash gasped as he felt Brock’s big wet gooey cum twitching as he continues to bounce even faster as he sticks his tongue out & begins panting. Brock smiled as he begins oozing his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash shiver as he felt Brock’s warm pre-cum entering his body as he tenses up & his insides put the squeeze on Brock’s penis. Brock whimpered as he felt Ash’s hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he had to squeeze Ash’s hands a bit. Ash would be burning up as sweat is rapidly sliding down his cute hot body as he kept bouncing faster & faster until Brock’s penis couldn’t anymore as Brock remains quiets & begins firing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash would squeeze Brock’s hands very tightly as he felt load after load entering his body as it was too hot for him as he begins squirting his white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s chest & stomach. Ash & Brock would hold each other tightly as they both kept exploding white hot gooey cum. Once they were done, they continued to hold hands as they begin panting while trying to catch their breath.

Ash: Sorry about that.

Brock: Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?

Ash: I’m okay.

Brock: Do you think you can handle one more round?

Ash: Wait a minute! Are you saying…

Brock: That’s right, but this time, I’ll be the one controlling your cute hot movements if you don’t mind.

Ash: Do whatever you want. I don’t mind.

Brock: You better hold onto me very tightly because I’m going to get up & move around.

Ash: Okay.

Ash & Brock would continue holding each other very tightly as Brock would lean up & moved himself around as he soon stood up onto his feet while still having his horny penis inside of Ash. Ash moaned as he continues to enjoy having Brock’s penis inside of him. Once Brock sat down on the bench, Ash would also position his knees onto the bench. As they felt comfortable, Ash & Brock would let out of each other’s hands as Brock quickly places his hands on Ash’s hips. Ash would stare directly into Brock’s eyes as he place his hands onto Brock’s shoulders.

Brock: Are you ready, Ash?

Ash: I sure am.

Brock took a deep breath as he lift Ash up then slams him back down. Ash wanted to make a super loud moaning noise, but remain quiet as he lunge forward & start making out with the young breeder. Ash & Brock would slowly slip their tongues inside one another’s mouths as Brock continues to bounce Ash up & down on his penis. With his lips against Brock’s, Ash begins to moan deeply into his friend as & Brock soon feel saliva dripping from their mouths as they knew that they were very naughty as Brock begins to ooze pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash moans loudly into Brock’s mouth as he felt Brock’s pre-cum as his insides begin to tighten up, but not as tight from the first time. Brock moaned deeply into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s warm gooey insides squeezing his penis again as he bounces Ash a bit harder & faster onto him. Ash would feel himself bouncing a lot faster due to Brock’s strength. Brock couldn’t handle Ash’s warm gooey insides anymore as he deeply moan inside Ash’s mouth & explode his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash. Ash would feel his entire body shaking as he felt load after load of Brock’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he couldn’t bare it as he screams deeply inside Brock’s mouth & explodes his white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s chest & stomach. Ash & Brock would stare at each other as they both slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths and gently remove their lips away from each other as Ash got himself into a squatting position as he lift himself right off of Brock’s penis then quickly hop off of the bench as stood a few inches away from Brock. Ash whimper as he slowly felt Brock’s entire load slowly oozing itself out of his anus as it slides down his legs. Brock quickly hop off the bench as he grabs his backpack & pulls out some of his special wet wipes as he lunge towards Ash. After opening the package, Brock begins to wipe away any white gooey cum spots that are on Ash’s cute adorable body. Once he wiped Ash’s entire body clean, it would be Ash’s turn to wipe Brock’s body clean of any white gooey cum spots that were on his body. After a few minutes of wiping, Ash would wipe Brock’s entire body clean as both boys were proud that they accomplished Ash’s big sexual dream.

Ash: I can’t believe that we actually did it.

Brock: Don’t get too excited. We’re still naked, so let’s hurry up & get our clothes on before Officer Jenny catches us.

Ash: Okay.

Ash & Brock quickly put their clothes back on as they were now fully dress & were relieved that no one ever came by and catch them in the act.

Ash: Hey Pikachu. You can come down.

Pikachu would hear Ash’s voice as it came down & was done being looked out from them. After they got clean & dressed, Brock told Ash that he had some things to do as he said goodbye to him as Ash & Pikachu are heading towards the Cerulean City Gym. Once they found the gym, Ash would be shocked to see 3 girls doing synchronized swimming in front of an audience at a Pokémon gym while Pikachu is amazed by their performance. Ash soon discovers an aquarium inside the gym as he wonders what’s going on at the Cerulean City Gym when the 3 girls would be talking about their performances as Ash ask them if the Cerulean City Gym is actually a Pokémon gym. They told him yes & that they’re the gym leaders. Ash would then ask them why they swim as they told him that it’s their hobby. Lily, Violet & Daisy are the Sensational Sisters. Once they all were by the pool, Ash would challenge all of them, but they refused because they were beaten by 3 trainers from Pallet Town & that they only had one Pokémon, Goldeen. Ash would be stunned by this as Daisy would call upon Seel as it stuck out its tongue as it carried the Cascade Badge. Ash told them that he wants to earn his badges, but Daisy told him that it’s just a badge as Ash almost accepted it when out of nowhere Misty appear as she told her sister she’ll be the one challenging Ash for the Cascade Badge & she also pointed out that she’s also a Cerulean City Gym Leader as well & the 4th Sensational Sister, but one of her sisters disagrees. Misty would argue with her sisters as Ash finally learns why Misty didn’t want to come to Cerulean City. Ash & Misty would stand on platforms in the middle of the swimming pool as Misty told Ash that it’s a 2 on 2 battle. Ash would Pikachu, but Pikachu didn’t feel like battling against Misty. Misty would thank Pikachu for not battling as Ash was stunned & felt betrayed by his own partner. It would be Ash’s Butterfree vs. Misty’s Staryu. Ash’s Butterfree was defeated as now call upon Pidgeotto. Misty would return Staryu & have Starmie battle Ash’s Pidgeotto. Ash would be winning the 2nd battle when out of nowhere Team Rocket burst in with the massive vacuum & giant hose that they stole as they would use to suck up all the water from the Cerulean City Gym’s pool. As Team Rocket sucks up the water, Meowth would splash Ash & the Sensational Sisters away then start sucking the water back up as they suck up Seel then Pikachu would be swept into the water as Ash remember that water conducts electricity as Ash told his buddy to use its electric attack as it did & shocked Team Rocket was well as they fell into the pool & suck up by their own machine that they stole & sent flying into the air. Pikachu would be going close to the hose as Ash ran towards the machine as Pikachu went underwater & into the hose as Ash pull down the lever as Pikachu came squirting out as Daisy caught it. Ash & Misty were upset that they didn’t finish their match as Ash was more upset that he won’t be getting a gym badge, but Daisy told him that he had earn the Cascade Badge as Misty was furious to hear that & demanded a reason. Daisy told Misty that Pikachu was the one that helped them all & if Ash had used Pikachu in the first place there was no chance her water Pokémon would win. Daisy told Ash to take the Cascade Badge since he earned it. Ash would be happy to accept his 2nd gym badge. Misty would say goodbye to her sisters as Brock would return to see that Ash had earn a Cascade Badge as they all begin walking towards Ash’s next gym badge as Ash & Misty begin arguing about their match.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Two Sides of A.J.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male character of the day is A.J.

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys Chapter 6

The Two Sides of A.J.

Based off of the Episode: The Path to the Pokémon League

After earning his 2nd gym badge Ash & friends are now heading towards Vermilion City. Along the way, Ash would battle against a young boy & his Rattata as Ash easily wins & having 10 victories. After the match, Ash would shake hands with the young boy then shows the boy his 2 gym badges as Brock & Misty begin to regretting giving Ash the gym badges as the young boy soon tell Ash about a trainer name A.J. & that he hasn’t lost any Pokémon battles. Once they arrive at A.J.’s Gym, it showed that A.J. has won 98 battles & lost 0 battles. Misty would compare Ash’s victories towards A.J.’s when A.J. himself arrives. Ash felt confident that he decided to make a bet with the wild trainer as he approaches him. 

Ash: Hey! You want to make our battle more interesting?

A.J.: Interesting? How so?

Ash: The loser must do whatever the winner says no matter what.

A.J.: Alright. I gladly accept your bet, but be warned once I win you’ll regret making a bet with me.

Ash: We’ll see about that.

Once they enter A.J.’s gym, they couldn’t believe how well fit it looks as a Butterfree would carry A.J.’s backpack away. Ash would ask A.J. what was inside his backpack as the wild trainer told that he caught some wild Pokémon & that there’s more inside the tent. Ash & A.J. would step onto the battlefield as Ash was feeling confident until A.J. cracked a whip at his feet as A.J. told them after his 100th victory, he’ll start going out & collecting gym badge. Ash would show A.J. his two badge as A.J. would say some insulting things that struck a nerve against Misty & Brock as they told Ash that he has to beat A.J. A.J. would choose Sandshrew as his Pokémon as Misty remain Ash that Pikachu’s electric attacks are no good against it as Ash chooses Pidgeotto, but Sandshrew easily defeated it. Sandshrew was about to finish when return Pidgeotto to its Pokéball as he then choose Butterfree. Misty & Brock would notice that A.J. controls Sandshrew with his whip as Sandshrew easily pins Butterfree to the ground. Ash would try to force Pikachu into battle, but Pikachu would zap its master as Ash has no more Pokémon which means that A.J. won his 99th battle. Meanwhile Team Rocket would spy on Ash & friends as they plan on stealing A.J.’s Sandshrew. Ash couldn’t believe that he lost to a trainer that doesn’t have one single gym badge as he then thinks that A.J. cheated in their match then would ask for one more battle then A.J. realized that he had won their little bet as he would walk over to Ash.

A.J.: I almost forgot. I won our little bet.

Ash gasped as he knew that he was in trouble

A.J.: Looks like you’ll have to do whatever I say.

Ash: Alright. What do you want me to do?

A.J.: Hold on. I’ll be right back.

A.J. would go inside the tent as Ash begins to wonder what kind of plans the wild trainer has for him. Once A.J. came out, he would walk over towards Brock & Misty as he handed them blindfolds & noise cancellation headphones.

Misty: What are these for?

A.J.: Your friend doesn’t want you guys to see or hear what I’m about to do to him.

Misty & Brock would look at each other as they both put their blindfolds on then slip their noise cancellation headphones on as they now can’t see or hear what Ash & A.J. are about to do.

Ash: What’s going on? Why did you give my friends blindfolds & headphones?

A.J.: You’ll see in a moment, but first let’s strip.

Ash: Right now!?!

A.J.: Do you have a hearing problem!?! Yes right now.

Ash’s eyes widen as he felt a bit uncomfortable stripping his clothes off while his friends are still around, but he worked up the courage as he & A.J. begin removing all of their clothes as their Pokémon watch. Once they had removed all of their clothes, Ash & A.J. would stand on A.J.’s battlefield buck naked with their shoes on while Misty & Brock are nearby. Ash felt a bit uncomfortable being naked while his friends are close as A.J. soon got down onto his knees in front of Ash as he stares at Ash’s penis.

A.J.: For someone who lost a battle against me, you sure do have a might cute penis.

Ash would feel his face turning red as A.J. leans in & wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash gasped as he felt A.J.’s lips touching the head of his penis A.J. quickly sucks it into his mouth & firmly tighten his lips and starts bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Ash whimpers as he felt A.J.’s warm mouth sucking away at his penis as he felt his body shaking. A.J. was stunned to feel Ash shaking as he places his hands onto Ash’s hips to hold him still as he continues to suck away at Ash’s penis. Ash gasped as he felt A.J.’s hands touching his hips as he continues to tremble while beginning to release his pre-cum inside A.J.’s mouth. A.J.’s eyes widen as he tastes Ash’s pre-cum as he tighten his lips & suck even harder on Ash’s penis. Ash whimpers as he felt A.J. sucking a lot harder as his body would be shaking & trembling a lot until Ash can’t handle it anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside A.J.’s mouth. A.J.’s eyes completely widen in shocked as he felt the rapid flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly begins swallowing it. Once Ash got done squirting his load, A.J. slowly pull his lips off of Ash’s penis as it slips right out of his mouth.

A.J.: Wow! That was delicious.

Ash’s eyes widen as he was stunned by A.J.’s complement. 

Ash: You really like my boy milk?

A.J.: Absolutely! In fact I want it inside of me.

A.J. would move himself on the battlefield as he soon lies on his back & stuck his legs up into the air exposing his anus in front of Ash. Ash felt his face blushing as he slowly makes his way over towards A.J. As Ash got closer, A.J. would happen to notice that Ash is getting horny again. Once Ash got to A.J., he slowly got down onto knees as he then lies on top of A.J.’s already hot sweaty body.

Ash: Wow A.J.! You have one amazing body.

A.J.: I knew that you would like it. Now hurry up & put your wet thing inside of me.

Ash nods his head as he place the wet gooey tip of his penis onto A.J.’s anus. A.J. gasped as he felt his entire body shiver as he enjoyed feeling the wet head of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus then quickly moaned as Ash’s wet slimy penis slips right through his anus as it enters him. Ash would breathe heavily as slowly lays on top of A.J.’s surprising warm soft silky skin then surprisingly press his lips against the wild trainer’s & start pounding him. A.J.’s eyes widen as was shocked & surprised to feel Ash’s warm soft lips while also feeling his penis moving as he wraps himself around Ash’s surprisingly warm soft silky body. Ash gasped into A.J.’s mouth as was shocked to feel A.J. hugging him as he continues to pound him while also kissing him. A.J. moaned deeply inside Ash’s mouth as he’s enjoying kissing Ash’s lips while also being pounded by him. Ash soon whimpers into A.J.’s mouth as he begins oozing pre-cum inside the wild trainer. A.J. gasped into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his mouth as his insides quickly tighten up & put the squeeze on Ash’s penis as he would hug him even tighter. Ash moaned very deeply into A.J.’s mouth as was surprised to feel how strong A.J. is as he continues to pound him. Both Ash & A.J. soon start to feel hot as they both felt sweat dripping from their bodies until Ash deeply screams on the top of his lungs inside A.J.’s mouth as he begins exploding his white hot gooey cum deep inside of A.J. A.J. whimpers into Ash’s mouth as he feels Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he instantly screams on the top of his lungs inside Ash’s mouth & unleashes his white hot gooey cum in between his & Ash’s bodies. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt the warm hotness of A.J.’s piping hot boy milk hitting their bodies. Once they both got done, Ash slowly removes his lips away from A.J.’s as both boys begins huffing & puffing while trying to catch their breath as Ash’s penis begins to slip right out of A.J.’s anus. A.J. begins moans as he slowly feels the rest of Ash’s piping hot boy milk oozing out of his anus & leaks onto the battlefield.

A.J.: Wow! That felt amazing.

Ash: It felt so good to pound you, A.J.

A.J.: If you like pounding boys then I promise that you’ll going to love being pounded by me, but first I want that hot mouth of yours to suck my wet tired penis.

Ash would remove himself off of A.J.’s body as A.J. moved himself around as he stood back up onto his feet while Ash would crawl on his hands & knees towards A.J. as he soon arrive right in front of him merge inches away from his wet tired penis. Ash would stare at A.J.’s penis as he couldn’t control his sexual hormones as he lunges forward & wrap his lips around the wet gooey head of A.J.’s penis. A.J. gasped as he felt Ash’s lips around the head of his penis then slowly felt it being sucked into Ash’s warm hot mouth. Ash would grab a hold of A.J.’s hands as they both grip them tightly as Ash starts bobbing his head back & forth while steadily suck at A.J.’s penis. A.J. moaned as he felt Ash’s piping hot mouth sucking at it as he slowly squeezes Ash’s hands tightly. Ash eyes widen as he was shocked to feel how strong A.J. is as he continues to suck harder on the wild trainers penis. A.J. would slowly felt himself shaking as he begins oozing pre-cum inside Ash’s mouth. Ash would taste A.J.’s pre-cum as he tighten his lips & suck even harder. A.J. would feel himself getting weak in the knees as he continues to squeeze Ash’s hands until he screams on the top of his lungs & begin spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash would stop moving his mouth as he felt squirt after squirt of A.J.’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he begins swallowing it. Once A.J. was done unloading himself, Ash gently pulls his lips off of A.J.’s penis as they both slowly let go of each other’s hands as Ash drops down onto his hands & knees.

A.J.: I knew you had a hot mouth.

Ash: I’m glad that I could please you.

A.J.: I can’t wait to put my wet thing inside of you.

Ash quickly crawls towards the center of the battlefield as he would remain on his hands & knees.

Ash: What are you waiting for? I want to feel that hot load inside of me.

A.J.: Be careful what you wish for.

A.J. would walk over towards Ash as he slowly got down onto his knees right behind him as he would stare at Ash’s beautiful anus. Staring at Ash’s cute hole A.J. would became horny again as he would rub the tip of his wet slimy penis against Ash’s anus. Ash gasped as he felt the wet slimy tip of A.J.’s penis rubbing against his anus as he felt his body shiver then suddenly start moaning as he felt A.J.’s wet slimy penis sliding itself right inside. Ash would breathe heavily as he try to catch his breath while trying to accept having A.J. inside of him.

A.J.: Wow Ash! Your insides truly feel amazing. I can’t wait to start pounding.

Ash: Well what are you waiting for!?! Hurry up & start. Having you inside of me is driving me crazy.

A.J. chuckle as he begins thrusting himself deeply into Ash. Ash begins whimpering as he felt A.J.’s wet slimy penis moving deep inside of him. A.J. would feel himself breathing heavily as he continues to slide his wet slimy penis deeper into Ash’s warm hot body. Ash would also breathe heavy as he tries to catch his breath while feeling A.J.’s wet slimy penis moving inside of him. A.J. kept on thrusting as he sticks his tongue out of his mouth & begins pants while releasing his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasped as he felt A.J.’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly seal up his entrance while putting a very tight squeeze against A.J.’s penis. A.J. let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Ash’s warm hot insides squeezing his wet slimy penis as he kept pounding away until he became so hot that he was left speechless as he begins spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash whimpers as he felt shot after shot of A.J.’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he too begins firing his white hot gooey cum all over the battlefield. After both boys got done squirting their loads, A.J. slowly pulls his penis right out of Ash’s anus along with the rest of his boy milk oozing right out & dripping onto the battlefield. A.J.’s eyes widen as he was shocked at the amount of boy milk he had unloaded into Ash.

A.J.: Ready to go inside the tent?

Ash: Really?!? I get to see what’s inside.

A.J.: Only if you promise not to tell your friends what you saw.

Ash: Oh I promise.

A.J.: Good. Follow me.

Ash would get up off the battlefield as he follows A.J. into the tent. Once inside, Ash’s eyes lit up as he couldn’t believe how big A.J.’s tent & was even surprise to see that he has own diving board and swimming pool.

Ash: Wow A.J. Your tent is amazing.

A.J.: I’m glad that you like it because we’re going to continue our fun on the diving board.

Ash: Okay.

Ash & A.J. would remove their shoes and socks as they stuff their socks into their shoes as Ash would then follow A.J. as they both climb up until they reach the top. Once they got to the top, Ash couldn’t believe how high they were A.J. was ready to continue on with the bet that he had won.

A.J.: Are you ready to continue, Ash?

Ash: Yeah.

A.J.: Great! Now lay flat on your back for me while I lay on top of you.

Ash nods his head as he slowly lays flat on his back. Once he found his comfort spot, A.J. would slowly lay on top of him facing the opposite direction as they both would stare at each other’s penises. Ash smiles as he enjoys looking at A.J.’s penis, but soon gasps as he felt his penis being suck right into A.J.’s mouth as A.J. begins sucking away at it as Ash would also begins sucking A.J.’s penis. A.J. was stunned as he felt his penis going inside Ash’s mouth as it being sucked. Both boys firmly wrap their lips around each other as they continue sucking each other’s warm soft penises. Ash & A.J. love the sweet taste of each other as they continue to suck everything with all of their might as they both begin to ooze pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Both of them were surprise to taste each other’s pre-cum as they both roll over as they now are on their sides & continue suck each other. Ash & A.J. continue devouring each other until they both hot & intense as they both begin squirting their white hot gooey cum into their mouths. They both were surprise to feel how fast the other is unleashing their white hot gooey boy milk into their mouths as they both quickly start gulping it all down. After they both got done drinking each other’s hot loads, Ash & A.J. slowly pull his lips off of each other as they try to catch their breath.

A.J.: Wow! That was amazing.

Ash: You can say that again.

A.J.: Do you think you got enough strength to pound me?

Ash: I think so.

A.J. would move himself right in front of Ash as they both would position themselves onto their knees. Ash felt himself shaking as he slowly positions the wet head of his penis against A.J.’s anus, but it would easily slide right on through as it enters A.J. A.J. gasped as he was stunned to feel Ash’s wet slimy penis inside his body. Ash was so shock that he didn’t know what to do next, so he would slowly place his hands against A.J.’s chest as he would use his fingers to start pinching A.J.’s nipples. A.J. gasped as he felt his soft nipples being pinched by Ash’s hands as he couldn’t help himself but to shiver from the excitement. Ash would feel A.J. shaking as he slowly begins thrusting himself into the wild trainer causing him to moan. Ash’s eyes widen as he was surprise to hear A.J. moaning as he continues to pound him. A.J. would surprise himself as he never expected to be moaning while being pounded from a challenger that he beaten in a Pokémon Battle. Ash continues to breathe heavily as he soon gasp as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of A.J. A.J. gasped as he felt Ash’s wet gooey pre-cum entering his body as he would shake even more as he knew that the young trainer is about to blow. Ash kept on pounding away as both he & A.J. begin to feel hot as Ash soon felt sweat sliding down his body as he soon begins moaning on the top of his lungs & launches his white hot gooey cum deep inside of A.J. A.J.’s eyes widen as he felt Ash’s penis erupting like a volcano as loads of hot boy milk begins to enter his body as he too can’t handle the hot sexual heat as he screams on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands over the diving board. A.J. would breathe heavily as he tries to catch his breath as he was stunned to see the amount of boy milk he had squirted out of his penis & onto the diving board. Once they both were done, Ash slowly removes his fingers from A.J.’s nipples then slowly slips them off of A.J.’s chest as he then gently pulls his wet slimy gooey penis out of A.J. A.J. gasped as he felt Ash’s wet gooey penis sliding out of his anus.

Ash: You alright, A.J.?

A.J.: I’m fine.

Ash: I’m sorry for making you moan.

A.J.: Don’t. It actually felt good.

Ash: Really. I thought that you would be mad.

A.J.: I thought so too, but I surprisingly enjoyed it.

Ash: It felt good to pound you, A.J.

A.J.: Same here. You truly know how to have sex with a hot boy like myself.

Ash: I can’t argue with that.

A.J.: But I hope you handle being pounded by one because it’s my turn now.

Ash: I know that I can handle it.

Ash & A.J. would move themselves around until Ash found himself laying flat on his back on the diving board as he stuck his legs up into the air as he would expose his already used anus to A.J. A.J. smirk as he enjoys looking at Ash’s cute hot adorable anus as he would be on his knees right in front of him as he would press the head of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash gasped as he felt the head of A.J.’s penis rubbing against his anus, but it would easily slide right on through Ash’s anus as it now inside of Ash. Ash would feel his entire body shaking as he slowly lets out some shivering moans as he tries to adjust having A.J.’s penis back inside of him again. A.J. smiles as he begins thrusting himself into Ash. Ash gasped as he felt A.J.’s penis moving a lot deeper from before as he would stare at A.J.’s eyes. A.J. would see Ash looking at him as he continues ramming himself into the young trainer. Ash would slowly stick his tongue out as he begins panting as he feels A.J.’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body until it has finally reach his sweet spot as Ash’s eyes truly widen to its fullest. A.J. gasped as he was shocked to see how big Ash’s eyes grew as he continues to hit Ash’s sweet spot as he begins oozing pre-cum. Ash gasped as he felt A.J.’s pre-cum rubbing against his sweet spot as he too begins leaking pre-cum onto himself. A.J. smiled as he enjoy seeing Ash leaking pre-cum onto his body as A.J. continues on pounding away as sweat is rapidly flowing down his body. Ash would also feel hot as he too felt his body sweating as he kept on panting. A.J. would be huffing & puffing as he could feel the sexual heat getting to him then it finally got to him as he moan on the top of his lungs as he begins spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Once Ash felt the rapid fire of A.J.’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he begins unloading his white hot gooey cum all over his body. A.J.’s eyes widen as he was stunned to see the massive amount of boy milk that Ash is squirting onto himself as he felt himself squirting a few more extra loads into the young trainer. Once they both got done exploding their loads, they would remain where they are as they try to catch their breath.

A.J.: Wow Ash! I didn’t know that you can squirt that much onto yourself.

Ash: I keep surprising myself, but I do have a big question for you though.

A.J.: Oh? And what would that be?

Ash: How are we going to get dress if our clothes are outside the tent?

A.J.’s eyes widen as he realizes that neither he nor Ash had brought their clothes inside the tent after they got done doing it on the battlefield.

A.J.: I totally forgot about that. Hey Sandshrew.

Sandshrew would be on the ground as it would look up to see its master.

A.J.: Can you go outside & get our clothes, so we won’t be walking around buck naked?

Sandshrew would hurry outside as it would bring every single piece of clothing that Ash & A.J. wore.

A.J.: Great job, Sandshrew.

Sandshrew would smile as it was happy to make its master proud.

Ash: What about my friends. Aren’t they still out there with those headphones & blindfolds!

A.J.: Man! I keep forgetting things today. Hey Sandshrew can you do me one more favor?

Sandshrew would nod its head yes.

A.J.: Can you tell Ash’s friends that they now can remove their noise cancellation headphones & blindfolds.

Sandshrew would run outside as it would rub against Brock & Misty as they both would lift their blindfold to see it was A.J.’s Sandshrew as it would use its own sign language off telling them that they can remove their equipment as they did so. They soon hand over A.J.’s headphones & blindfolds to Sandshrew as it would run back inside the tent as it put the headphones & blindfolds back up.

Ash: Wow A.J. Your Sandshrew is amazing.

A.J.: Thanks.

Ash: But I’m confused. Why are you so sweet to me now while you were being mean to me during our battle?

A.J.: I guess I have a rough side & a soft side. Whenever I have a Pokémon Battle I have to be rough, but whenever I have sex with cute boys I like to be soft with them.

Ash: Okay. I get it down.

A.J.: I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to pull my thing out of you. Are you ready?

Ash would nod his head yes as A.J. slowly removes his penis out of Ash, but once he does the amount of boy milk he had squirted quickly begin oozing right out of Ash’s anus as it oozes all over the diving board. A.J. gasped at the amount that had leaked out of Ash’s anus as it felt a massive puddle.

A.J.: Feel any better?

Ash: Yeah.

A.J.: Are you ready to get down?

Ash: Yup, but how?

A.J.: What else. We jump into the swimming pool.

Ash: Can we hold hands while we do it?

A.J.: Sure.

Ash & A.J. would move themselves around as they both stood on the edge of the diving board as they lock hands. They both stare at each other as they felt their hearts beating very fast as they both jump at the same time & landed directly into the water causing a big splash. Once they were underwater, they both let go of each other’s hands as they resurface as they would spend a good hour playing in the water as any gooey cum spots on their bodies would dissolve in the water & off their bodies. Once they hop out of the pool, Sandshrew would hand them some towels as they begin drying themselves off then they both would get dress.

A.J.: You ready to join your friends?

Ash: Yeah & I’m glad that I made that bet with you.

A.J.: Same here. Now you know the two sides of me & I hope you understand, but I literally have to kick you out of my tent, so your friends think that I roughed you up.

Ash: I understand.

After getting dressed, A.J. would kick Ash right out of tent as Brock & Misty would help him back up onto his feet as they were about to leave when they all heard A.J. yelling at his Pokémon as Ash was no longer wore his blindfold he got to see how A.J. trains his Pokémon. Ash gasped as he couldn’t believe how strict he’s treating them. Ash was shocked to see Sandshrew jumping into a swimming pool then popping right out as A.J. whips at it as Ash had enough & rush right at A.J. causing both of them to go inside the swimming pool. Ash & A.J. begin arguing on how to train Pokémon as Ash notice Sandshrew was wearing a strange device as he thought it was a straightjacket while A.J. told them that it’s a strength intensifier. Brock would ask who invented the device as A.J. proudly admits that he did & added that it helps bring out more power. A.J. order Sandshrew to go back into the pool as Ash couldn’t believe it, but once Sandshrew dive into the water then pop right out they all couldn’t believe that Sandshrew wasn’t weaken by the water. Ash & A.J. continue to argue on how to treat Pokémon as Ash soon ask Brock to join in as Brock would ask A.J. how he feeds him. A.J. would show them all of the different types of Pokémon food that they eat with his own secret special recipe. Meanwhile Sandshrew would lift weights as Pikachu would try as well, but couldn’t while Team Rocket as hatching on stealing Pikachu. A bell would ring as A.J. told his Pokémon that they get a 15 minute break. Ash scolded A.J. for overworking his Pokémon as A.J. told Ash that they live by the rule “No pain, no gain” then insult Pikachu. Ash would get angry hearing that as he charges right at him as they both fall back into the swimming pool as they begin wrestling each other as Ash’s Pikachu would sniff at the strength intensifier as it latches itself onto Pikachu making it curl up into a ball as Sandshrew chuckles & curls up into a ball as Team Rocket are now inside their rubber ball & snatch what looks like Pikachu, but actually stolen A.J.’s Sandshrew and ran away with it. Ash & A.J. continue arguing as the 2nd bell would ring as A.J. order his Pokémon back to training then notice that Sandshrew is nowhere to be found as they soon discover that Ash’s Pikachu was in the strength intensifier as Ash tries to free his buddy, but couldn’t as A.J. could. Once Pikachu was free A.J. asked Pikachu if it had seen Sandshrew as it shook its head no. A.J. begins to panic as he begins calling out his partner as Ash told A.J. that maybe Sandshrew ran away because of how hard he was training it. A.J. would scream at Ash for even thinking that as he then orders his Pokémon to spread & search for his partner. Meanwhile, Team Rocket would be far away from Ash & friends as Jessie & James begin to argue who carries the bag with the stolen Pokémon when out of nowhere, Sandshrew pop right & landed its head on Meowth’s as it begins to panic & digs a hole. Back at the tent, Ash tries to convince A.J.’s Pokémon to leave A.J. & join him instead. A.J. told Ash that all of his Pokémon are loyal to him as Ash then ask the wild trainer where his Sandshrew is when out of nowhere Sandshrew pop up from the ground & smacking Ash in the face as Ash and Meowth are both knocked out. A.J. would be very happy that his partner has return as the rest of the Pokémon would gather around as Ash would see that A.J.’s Pokémon truly love him. Pikachu would pull of Meowth’s lucky charm as it alerted Ash & friends as they were all ever shock to discover that it was Team Rocket that had stolen Sandshrew. Ash would grab Meowth by the tail as he finally woke up & scratch Ash right in the face as everyone would hang up on him until Team Rocket appeared as A.J. was upset that they the guys to appear after stealing his Sandshrew. Team Rocket would tell A.J. that it was all a big misunderstanding as they truly want Ash’s Pikachu then begin insulting his Pokémon. A.J. would hear enough as he told Team Rocket to meet outside on the battlefield. Once they were outside, A.J. challenges Team Rocket & once he defeats them he’ll earn his 100th win as Team Rocket use Ekans & Koffing while A.J. uses Sandshrew as Meowth would join in as well, but they were no match as A.J. & Sandshrew earn their 100th win. A.J. told Sandshrew that they now can go out & start earning badges together. Outside the gym, A.J. told Ash & friends that once he returns that he’ll become a Pokémon Master as Ash offer A.J. to join them, but A.J. would say no as he & Sandshrew got their own path to follow as Ash would say goodbye to the wild trainer & continue heading towards Vermillion City.

To Be Continued…


	7. Following My Own Path

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys Chapter 7

Following My Own Path

Based off of the Episode: The School of Hard Knocks

Ash & friends are continuing their journey towards Vermillion City, but they would be walking through some fog as Ash & Misty begins arguing while Brock decides to set up lunch, but he told both Ash & Misty that he needs firewood as Misty volunteer to stay with him leaving poor Ash & Pikachu to go search for firewood. As Ash & Pikachu walk through the fog, Pikachu notice some flames in the fog as it was group of kids holding candles while one of them, a boy name Joe, would be running on a treadmill in the fog while being asked questions about Pokémon. As the questions got harder, Joe would slip & fell of the treadmill as Ash & Pikachu would rush to his aid. The boys would tell Ash to it’s none of his business as Misty would join in on the conversation as she tells the kids that Ash can take them all on, but they refuse & walked away as Brock realized that those kids were from the famous Pokémon Technical Institute as Misty would pull a flier from her pocket as Brock snatches it & reads while Pikachu would mess around with the treadmill. Misty told Ash that the Pokémon Technical Institute is a school for rich kids as that made Ash very upset then soon demands to know where the school is as Joe points at that they were right in front of it the entire time. Joe then tells Ash & friends that his friends are trying to help him learn which surprises Ash. Joe then tells them that he has to stay because his mother & father saved a lot of money to send him to Pokémon Tech then explains how the classes work. Ash wants to see the student of the rules as Joe shows a picture of the student as Misty was surprised to see that it’s a girl while Ash & Brock blush at the photo keeping their secret gay life a secret from Misty as Joe tells them that her name is Giselle. Ash would make a comment that truly rubs Misty the wrong way as she stomps towards the school while Meowth watches the twerps while Jessie & James would have bad memories while attending at Pokémon Technical Institute as they got the lowest scores in the school’s history. Joe would show Ash & friends around as he then tells them that Giselle is the top of the beginner’s class then would make a comment that upsets Misty. Joe then say that he can beat anyone with two badges as Misty then demands a battle from him. Misty would battle with Starmie while Joe battles with Weepinbell as Misty’s Starmie easily defeats Joe’s Weepinbell as he was very surprise as he thought that he had the upper hand until Giselle came & told him that his opponent was from the Cerulean City & had much more battle experience then he does & tells him that he’s a disappointment as Ash & Brock begin blushing to continue their gay secret. Team Rocket would be shocked by Giselle until Meowth got in the way as they both send him flying. Back inside the school, Giselle told Joe that she wants to continue helping him, but quickly tells him that he’s a weakling then walks away which stuns Joe. Misty stepped in & help Joe out as Misty and Giselle go at each other as Ash thinks that he should do something while Brock tells not to get involve as Giselle would use Graveler against Misty’s Starmie. Giselle’s Graveler shatters Misty’s Starmie’s gem send it flying out of the school through a glass window & into a pool. Misty was stunned as they all now are at the pool as Misty hugs her injured Starmie. Giselle would continue to lecture Joe as Ash steps up to Giselle, but she would insult Ash & his Pokémon as he had enough & battles her. Giselle would battle with Cubone while Ash goes with Pikachu. Pikachu would be in trouble, but manages to defeat Giselle’s Cubone. Joe was impressed as Team Rocket would suddenly appear as Meowth would make a splashy entrance. Giselle & the student would throw their Pokéballs right at Team Rocket as they would runaway. Giselle would sit by the pool as Joe tells her that he’s going back home & begins his Pokémon journey just like Ash as they both agree to keep each other’s picture as Ash asked Misty why they can’t be friends like Joe & Giselle as Misty easily points out that he still owes her a brand new bike.

Joe: I can’t thank you enough Ash for opening my eyes.

Ash: It was nothing.

Joe: Hey Giselle, is it alright if I show Ash around some more before they leave?

Giselle: Of course. You two don’t have any problems with that do you?

Misty & Brock would shake their heads no as Joe would escort Ash around the Pokémon Technical Institute. Once Joe got done showing Ash around, they both end up back at the swimming pool as Misty, Brock & Giselle are nowhere around.

Ash: Thank you for that wonderful quick tour, Joe.

Joe: It’s my pleasure, but I feel like I should do at least something to show you how much you truly change my point of view.

Ash: What do you have in mind?

Joe would blush as he lunges forward & plants his lips against Ash’s. Ash’s eyes widen as he was absolutely stunned to feel Joe’s soft smoothing lips against his. Both boys would hug each other as they slowly start kissing. They both slowly slip their tongues inside one another as they slowly felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they gently pull away from each other.

Joe: Sorry about that!

Ash: No need to apologize, Joe.

Joe: I don’t know what came over me.

Ash: I do.

Joe: You do?

Ash: Yup & be honest with me, do you have feelings for me once you saw me win against Giselle?

Joe gasped as he slowly nods his head yes.

Ash: It’s okay to have these kinds of feelings, Joe.

Joe: Really?

Ash: Of course. In fact, I’ll be happy to show if you don’t mind.

Joe: I want to learn what I’m feeling.

Ash smiles as he drops down onto his knees right in front of Joe as he begins unzipping Joe’s zipper & slowly pull out of Joe’s penis. Joe gasped as he was shocked to see Ash pulling his penis out of his underwear & pants while they’re still out in the open. Ash smiles at the sight of Joe’s cute adorable penis as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Joe’s penis. Joe gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips touching the head of his penis giving him goosebumps throughout his body. Ash loves the sweet taste of Joe’s penis as he starts bobbing his head back & forth while gently sucks away at. Joe would let out some whimpers as he could feel Ash’s piping hot mouth sucking away at his penis as it would twitch inside. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt Joe’s penis twitching as Joe soon moans as he begins to leak pre-cum into Ash’s mouth. Ash would taste Joe’s pre-cum as he decided to stop as he slowly removes his lips off of Joe’s penis. Joe gasped as he felt his penis being free by Ash.

Joe: What’s wrong, Ash?

Ash: I don’t want you to cum right now, Joe.

Joe: Why not?

Ash: I want you to suck my for a little bit then we’ll both do a 69 together.

Joe: What’s a 69?

Ash: It’s where two boys suck each other’s penises at the same time.

Joe: Wow! That sounds like fun.

Ash: It sure does. That’s why I didn’t want you to cum so soon. I want use to explode our piping hot loads into each other at the same time.

Joe: Oh! I get it now. Thank you for explaining it to me, Ash.

Ash: No problem.

Ash & Joe would swap positions as Ash would now be standing while Joe is on his knees right in front of Ash’s crotch. Joe would feel his face turning bright red as he never gotten close to another’s boys penis before as he felt himself trembling a bit, but he worked up the nerve as he unzip Ash’s zipper & pull out Ash’s horny penis as it would be twitching. Joe gasped as he was surprise to see how horny Ash is. Joe would look up at Ash as Ash gave Joe the thumbs up. Joe smile as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash would feel goosebumps running through his body as he moans in pleasure of feeling Joe’s warm soft lips touching the head of his penis. Joe would slowly find a pattern as he gently bobbles his head back & forth while sucking away at Ash’s warm hot penis. Ash continues to let out loud pleasurable moans as he is enjoying Joe’s hot mouth sucking at his penis as he soon begins oozing pre-cum into Joe’s mouth. Joe’s eyes widen as he felt the sticky pre-cum oozing into his mouth as he slowly remove his lips off of Ash’s penis as he remember what Ash said.

Ash: Wow Joe. You did an awesome job. Was that your first time sucking a penis?

Joe: Yeah.

Ash: You act like a pro.

Joe: Really.

Ash: I wouldn’t tell you this if I didn’t think of it, would I?

Joe: Wow Ash! Thank you so much.

Ash: You’re welcome. Now that we got a taste of each other, are you ready to finish what we started?

Joe would nod his head yes. Ash would lay down on the ground as he waits for Joe.

Joe: What are you doing, Ash?

Ash: Waiting for you to get on top of me, so we can do the 69 together.

Joe: Oh!!!

Joe would slowly get down onto his knees facing the opposite direction of Ash as they both stare at each other’s horny penises as they slowly wrap their lips around the head of each other then gently suck the rest of each other into their mouths as they begin bobbing their heads & sucking away at each other. Once they both taste each other’s penises again, they both completely fell in love again as they decided to make sure that the other squirts their hot delicious boy milk no matter. So they both would softly yet firmly wrap their lips around each other as they try to squeeze every ounce of boy milk that they have. Ash & Joe bobble their heads at a steady pace while keeping their lips very tightly around each other as they use every ounce of strength in their mouths to suck each other as they both begin oozing more pre-cum. Once they taste each other’s pre-cum again Ash & Joe would continue bobbing their heads as they can’t get enough of how warm and soft the other tasted inside their mouths. Ash & Joe would keep on sucking as they both suddenly felt hot until they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouth. Once they both felt the other squirting their load, they both quickly start drinking each other’s load making sure that they don’t mess a single drop. After they both got done squirting their loads, Ash & Joe slowly remove their lips away from each other as they both let out a deep gasp while trying to catch their breath.

Joe: Wow Ash! This is so much fun.

Ash: I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself because the real fun is about to begin.

Joe: What do you mean?

Ash: It’s better if I show you rather then explaining it to you.

Joe: Okay.

After a few minutes of resting, Joe would remove himself off of Ash as they both slowly stood back up onto their feet, but Ash would soon start stripping off his clothes in front of Joe until he ended up buck naked. Joe would feel his face turning bright red as he was absolutely shock to see Ash completely naked in front of him out in the open.

Joe: Ash! What are you doing? Aren’t you afraid of someone seeing you like that!?!

Ash: Of course, but I want to show you the next part of your feelings, so please hurry up & strip out of your clothes so we can continue.

Joe nod his head as he did what Ash asked of him as he too stood buck naked in front of Ash. Ash couldn’t help but to smile at the cute hot boy.

Ash: Are you ready, Joe?

Joe: Yes Ash.

Ash: Please get down onto your hands & knees.

Joe would obey Ash as he slowly got down onto his hands & knees as he wonders what Ash is up to. After Joe got into position, Ash would quickly get right behind Joe as he would rub the tip of his penis against Joe’s anus. Joe’s eyes widen as he let out a very sharp gasped as he was stunned to feel the warm gooey tip of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Joe: Ash! What are you doing?

Ash: I’m going to put myself into you, Joe.

Joe: WHAT!?!?!

Ash: Trust me. It’ll hurt at first, but after a while you’ll slowly start to enjoy it.

Joe: Alright, but please take it easy. This is my first time experiencing anything like this.

Ash: I know how you feel, Joe & I promise to try my hardest to make it as painless as possible.

Ash would take a deep breath as he slowly places his hands onto Joe’s hips as he slowly starts thrusting himself into the young boy. Joe eyes widen as he feels the head of Ash’s penis shoving itself onto his anus as he couldn’t help himself as he lets out some whimpers. Ash continues pushing against Joe’s anus as Joe kept on whimpering until Joe suddenly let out a loud painful scream as the head of Ash’s penis finally broke through Joe’s anus as it enters Joe’s body. Joe would huff & puff while his entire body is trembling while it’s adjusting having Ash inside of him.

Ash: You alright Joe?

Joe: I’m fine.

Ash: I truly try to be as gentle as I possibly could.

Joe: I know, but it feels weird that you’re inside of me.

Ash: It actually feels amazing to be inside of you.

Joe: Could you please start moving?

Ash: Sure thing.

Ash took another deep breath as he slowly starts moving as he starts pounding at the young boy. Joe gasped as he felt Ash’s penis moving as he slowly enjoying the pleasure of having Ash’s penis inside of him. Ash would feel a bit hot as he would let out breathtaking gasps as he continue on pounding away at young Joe’s tight hole. As Ash continues to pound Joe would slowly feel the pain disappearing as it quickly turns into pure pleasure. Ash would soon feel sweat sliding down his body as he begins oozing pre-cum inside of Joe. Joe gasped as his eyes widen as he felt Ash’s wet pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing up & really put the squeeze on Ash’s penis. Ash would tremble as he felt Joe’s hot insides squeezing his penis as he continues pounding away. Ash would squeeze Joe’s hips as he would thrust himself a bit harder as he drives his penis a lot deeper into the young boy. Joe would soon stick his tongue out of his as he begins panting as he tries to have a calm mind while enjoying the sweet pleasure of being pounded by Ash as he too would begin to sweat. Ash could feel himself getting hotter as he kept pounding harder & harder into Joe until he couldn’t bare the hot sexual heat as he moans on the top of his lungs & begins spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Joe. Joe’s eyes almost pop out of his head as he felt the rapid flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his body as it instantly triggers Joe to start squirting his white hot gooey cum as well onto the ground. Both boys would remain still while their bodies tremble as they kept oozing out their hot boy milk. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Ash would slowly pull his penis out of Joe’s anus. Once he no longer felt Ash’s wet gooey cum inside of him, Joe quickly start moaning as he felt the rapidly flow of Ash’s piping hot boy milk oozing out of his body as it oozes its way out of his anus & slowly drips down onto the ground.

Joe: Wow Ash! This is truly what I was feeling. Thank you for helping me discover myself.

Ash: You’re welcome plus I’m glad that I could help you.

Joe: Would it be alright if I pound you?

Ash: Of course.

Ash would move himself around as he soon would lay flat on his back as he stuck his legs up into the air as he would expose his cute hot adorable anus right in front of Joe. Joe gasped as he felt his face turning absolutely red as he never ever seen a boy’s anus before. Joe would move in closer as he soon found himself onto his knees as he gently place the wet head of his penis onto Ash’s anus. Ash gasped as he felt the wet gooey head of Joe’s penis touching his anus. Joe would stare at Ash’s cute adorable face as he grabs a hold of Ash’s ankles & start thrusting himself into the young trainer. Ash would whimper as he could feel the head of Joe’s penis shoving against his anus as it finally broke through & enter Ash’s body.

Joe: Are you alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine.

Joe: That’s a relief. It actually feels inside being inside of you.

Ash: I know. I love having you inside of me.

Joe: Shall I start moving?

Ash: Of course & please take your time. There’s no rush.

Joe nods his head as he begins thrusting himself into Ash. Ash would let nature takes its course as he begins moaning to the sweet pleasure of feeling Joe’s warm slimy penis moving inside of him. Joe was stunned to hear Ash’s sweet voice moaning as he continues to thrust himself into the young trainer. Joe kept a nice firm grip onto Ash’s ankles as he continues thrusting himself into Ash. Ash was amazed how strong Joe is as he kept moaning while feeling Joe’s wet slimy penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Joe kept his steady rhythm as he soon gasped as he begins to feel his own pre-cum oozing inside of Ash. Ash gasped s he felt Joe’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start closing up as it squeezes Joe’s penis. Joe let out a very sharp gasped as he felt Ash’s hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound the young trainer. Ash would be amazed how well Joe is doing as he couldn’t help but to blush while looking at his cute adorable face. Joe would see Ash blushing as he too would blush as he kept his steady thrusting rhythm until the sexual excitement finally overpower him as he moans on the top of his lungs & starts unleashing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasped as he felt the rapid flow of Joe’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he would feel his penis twitching as he too moans on the top of his lungs as he begin spraying his white hot gooey cum all over himself. Joe gasped as he was shocked at the amount of boy milk that Ash had squirted onto himself as he felt his own penis twitching as it begins releasing a few more loads as well. Once they were done, Ash & Joe would remain where they are as they both try to catch their breath.

Ash: Wow Joe! I amazed of how strong you are.

Joe: Really? You thought I was that strong?

Ash: Yeah. You kept a nice steady rhythm & you didn’t stop once you found it. That’s take a lot of strength to do.

Joe: Wow! I didn’t know that.

As they were talking, Joe’s penis would finally shrink as it slowly slips right out of Ash’s anus. Ash moaned as he no longer felt Joe’s penis inside of him, but quickly moans as he felt how fast Joe’s entire load begin oozing right out of him as it oozes its way out of Ash’s anus & leak onto the ground. Joe was shocked at the amount of boy milk he had exploded into Ash.

Joe: Wow! I just keep surprising myself today.

Ash: You shouldn’t doubt yourself, Joe. All you need is confidence & you can do anything whatever you set your mind to.

Joe: Thanks Ash.

Ash: Don’t mention it, but I think it’s time for us to get cleaned up. We don’t want our friends to see us like this.

Joe: But how are we going to get clean?

Ash: We go swimming.

Joe would realize what Ash was talking about as they both would move themselves around as they both got back up onto their feet as they both leap into the Pokémon Technical Institute swimming pool as they would swim around for a bit as they let the water dissolve any white gooey cum spots that they have on their bodies. After half an hour of swimming, Ash & Joe would hop of out of the pool as they check each other’s body as they spotted no gooey cum spots, but they soon realize that they have no towels, but once they got closer to their clothes they were shocked to see fresh clean towels as they both wonder who put them there. They didn’t think about it as much as they both knew that they have to hurry up & get dress before their friends get suspicious. Once they both got themselves dried off, they both quickly put their clothes back on as they reunite with their friends Joe and Giselle say goodbye to Ash & friends as Ash won’t forget his amazing time at the Pokémon Technical Institute.

To Be Continued…


	8. A Hidden Wish Revealed

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys Chapter 8

A Hidden Wish Revealed

Based off of the Episode: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

Ash & friends are continuing their journey towards Vermillion City, but would be lost as Ash & Misty argues. They soon take a break as Ash quickly discovers an Oddish Ash was about to catch it, but Misty would stop saying that she’ll catch it as Oddish begins to walk away. Misty would weaken Oddish with the help of Starmie as she almost caught it, but a wild Bulbasaur appeared & quickly protects the weakened Oddish. Ash would be surprise excited to see a wild Bulbasaur out in the wild. Bulbasaur had quick work of Misty’s Starmie as it now Ash’s turn as he sends Butterfree. Ash would try to put the wild Bulbasaur to sleep with Butterfree’s Sleep Powder, but the clever Pokémon would blow the Sleep Powder right back as Butterfree became sleepy then quickly was defeated as the wild Oddish & Bulbasaur escape as Ash was very upset. They soon arrive at a bridge as they walk across, but a strong gust would shake the bridge causing the ropes to snap Ash & friends try to hang on, but Brock would slip and fall into the river. Ash & Misty were stunned as they managed to pull themselves to safety as they made their way down to the riverbank as they begin searching for Brock, but Misty would fall into a trap. Once Ash helped Misty out of the trap, they continue walking until Misty trigged another trap as the same wild Bulbasaur appear as it slowly backs away as Ash begins to wiggle a lot in the net. Meanwhile Team Rocket would be searching for a special village. Ash & Misty would still be in the net as Ash believes that Brock was carried out to the ocean when out of nowhere, Brock appeared as he free his friends. Ash & Misty asked Brock what happened as he told them that a beautiful girl rescued him as he then escorts them to a small hidden village where there’s lots of Pokémon. Brock would introduce Ash & Misty to Melanie as he tells them that Melanie takes care of the injured & abandoned Pokémon. Misty would then tease of how Brock loves Melanie as he tries to keep her quiet. Ash & Misty still wonder who set the traps that they fell into as Melanie apologizes to them as he explains that she’s the one that did it because she wants to protect the Pokémon. Meanwhile, Team Rocket would try to wake across the bridge, but would fall right into the river as Brock would tell Ash & Misty that he promise Melanie that they won’t be catching any Pokémon during their stay. Misty kept on teasing Brock on how he likes Melanie as he bonks her on the head as Ash wonders if the traps are strong enough to keep robbers away then would say that they have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those traps as Misty didn’t like what Ash said as Team Rocket fall into some pit traps then being trapped in a net. Ash & Brock would help a Staryu while Misty would apologize to the same Oddish that she tries to catch as Ash interrupts their conversation when Bulbasaur tackles her as Ash was stunned. Ash was about to battle it when Melanie stepped in & told them that Bulbasaur protects all of the Pokémon in the village as they both were stunned. Ash was impressed of how brave Bulbasaur is as Team Rocket would show trying to suck up all of the Pokémon in the village, but they managed to get the pokemon inside, but Oddish was about to be sucked up as Bulbasaur came to the rescue & saved Oddish with its vines as Ash would help push Bulbasaur into the cabin. Bulbasaur would whip the hose away from the cabin as Ash sends Pidgeotto out & have it use Gust causing a massive tornado which sends Team Rocket packing. Melanie then tells Ash that Bulbasaur should join him which stuns Ash, but Bulbasaur would want a Pokémon Battle against Ash as he accepts. Misty wants to battle Bulbasaur, but it would be Ash. It would be Ash’s Pikachu vs. Bulbasaur. Ash would catch Bulbasaur as Brock tells Melanie that he wouldn’t mind staying & helping her out, but she told him to continue his Pokémon Journey as Ash & friends would say goodbye as Misty continue to tease Brock about how he likes Melanie as Ash would be clueless of what those two were talking about.

Bonus Scene

As they continue walking, Brock decided that it’s now time to for a lunch break. Misty would help Brock while Ash would quietly sneak away from his friends as he would find a nice wide open space as he let out his new caught Bulbasaur out of its Pokéball. Bulbasaur would be happy to be out of its Pokéball.

Ash: Hey Bulbasaur. Do you want to play while Brock & Misty are making lunch?

Bulbasaur would shake its head no stunning the young trainer.

Ash: Okay. What do you want to do then?

Bulbasaur would extend its vines as it would move them right towards Ash’s crotch as it would start rubbing Ash’s private area. Ash gasped as he would step away from his newly caught Pokémon.

Ash: Bulbasaur. You can’t do that even though it felt good. I wish you could tell me what you want, so I can understand you better.

And with that Ash’s unexpected wish would come true as Bulbasaur lets Ash know he wants.

Bulbasaur: I want to have sex with you, master.

Ash’s eyes widen in 100% pure shock as he was his mouth quickly drops wide open as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

Ash: Wait a minute! I must be hearing things. Did you just talk?

Bulbasaur: You’re not hearing things, master. Your wish came true. You wish that you could understand me, you now have the power to talk to Pokémon plus you can also make male Pokémon have their own penis & anus if you want to.

Ash: Really! I have that kind of power.

Bulbasaur: Of course. You’re truly a one of a kind trainer, master.

Ash: Wow! This is truly unbelievable & could you please stop calling me master. Just call me Ash.

Bulbasaur: Okay. I want to please you, Ash. I want to help with your ‘problem’.

Ash: Oh! Okay.

Ash would start removing his clothes until he ended up buck naked in front of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur smiled as he enjoy seeing Ash’s cute hot adorable naked body as he extends his vines towards his master as he use one of them to wrap it around Ash’s penis while using the other to play with Ash’s cute hole anus as he rubs it. Ash would feel his face turning bright as he never experiences anything like this as he begins leaking pre-cum. Bulbasaur would be shock to see its master leaking pre-cum as he begins stroking his cute adorable penis while pushing its over vine against Ash’s anus as it finally made its way inside. Ash’s eyes widen as he let out a very sharp gasp as he never ever expected to feel one of Bulbasaur’s vines to going through his anus as Bulbasaur would thrust its vine forward until it finally found Ash’s sweet spot. Ash made a very shocked face as he couldn’t bare the feeling as he drops down onto his knees as he begins to play with his nipples as he now Bulbasaur’s pet.

Bulbasaur: Ash! What are you doing?

Ash: I can’t take this much pleasure, Bulbasaur. I got to play with myself to help.

Bulbasaur gasped as he didn’t know what he had done as he decided to continue thrusting its vine forward hitting Ash’s sweet spot even more until Ash quickly covers his mouth & scream into his hands as he unleashes a massive amount of white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands directly onto Bulbasaur face. Once Ash was done, Bulbasaur would contract its vine as he couldn’t believe what he has done.

Bulbasaur: Ash! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you have an orgasm.

Ash: It’s alright, Bulbasaur. I know that you didn’t mean to, but it truly felt that amazing.

Bulbasaur: I’m glad that I could please you.

Ash: You still want to please would you like have sex with me as a human boy?

Bulbasaur: Really?!?

Ash would nod his head yes as Bulbasaur’s eyes sparkle.

Bulbasaur: Absolutely.

Ash: Alright. I wish Bulbasaur was a real human boy.

A massive cloud of smoke appears surrounding Bulbasaur as it magically transform from a Pokémon into a real human boy. Once the transformation was done, Bulbasaur would slowly walk towards Ash as he was now a real human boy.

Ash: You okay, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: I’m fine. It just feels weird being a human boy instead of a Pokémon.

Ash: Trust me. You’ll get use to it, but I do have a question.

Bulbasaur: Oh! What is it?

Ash: How come you got vines sticking out of your back?

Bulbasaur: Oh! That’s easy. I thought it would be more fun while we’re bonding.

Ash: Okay. What do you want to do?

Bulbasaur: Whatever you want, Ash.

Ash: Let’s do a 69 & you can be on top if you want.

Bulbasaur: Sure.

Ash would find a nice space as he slowly lays flat on his back as Bulbasaur slowly got down onto his knees facing the opposite direction as they both stare at each other’s cute adorable penises. Ash & Bulbasaur took a deep breath as they both slowly wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penis. Ash & Bulbasaur’s eyes sparkle as they both fell in love as they slowly suck the rest of each other into their mouths & firmly wrapping their lips tightly and start bobbing their heads at a nice steady rhythm. Ash & Bulbasaur truly can’t get enough of each other as they kept their rhythm going as Bulbasaur would soon use his vines to play with his & Ash’s anuses. Ash’s eyes widen as he was shock to feel one of Bulbasaur’s vines playing with his anus as he continue to devour Bulbasaur’s warm soft penis into his mouth. Bulbasaur would continue pressing against each other’s anuses until its vine finally shove right through each other as they now are inside of each other. Ash would feel his body trembling as he’s experiencing a lot of hot sexual emotions all at once as he doesn’t know how much more he can take. Ash & Bulbasaur would ooze lots of pre-cum into each other’s mouths as Ash tries to endure the extreme amount of sexual pleasure he’s feeling. Ash continues to tremble as he kept sucking away at Bulbasaur’s smoothing delicious penis as Bulbasaur would do the same for its master. Ash kept on shaking until he could no longer take it as he begins squirting his white hot gooey cum straight into Bulbasaur’s mouth. Bulbasaur’s eyes widen as he was stunned to feel the rapid fire of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth. Just from tasting his masters warm hot load causes Bulbasaur to start unloading his own white hot gooey cum deep into Ash’s mouth. Ash & Bulbasaur would swallow each other’s load until they were bone dry. After they got done exploding their orgasms, Bulbasaur slowly pull his vines out of his & Ash’s anuses as Ash felt a huge relief as they both then gently remove their lips away from each other as Ash would be gasping very heavily.

Bulbasaur: Are you alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m okay just recovering.

Bulbasaur: I’m so sorry.

Ash: There’s no need for apologies Bulbasaur. You were just caught up in the moment.

Bulbasaur: But I feel so responsible for making you feel so weak.

Ash: I told you that it’s okay.

Bulbasaur: Do you still want to continue?

Ash: Of course

Bulbasaur would remove himself off of his master as he soon position himself onto his hands & knees as he would show off his cute expose anus to Ash. Ash would lean up as he would see Bulbasaur’s cute adorable anus as he felt his face turning bright red as he quickly make his way towards Bulbasaur. Ash would place his hands onto Bulbasaur’s hips as he then gently place the tip of his penis onto Bulbasaur’s anus. Bulbasaur gasped as he felt the wet gooey head of his master’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Bulbasaur: Ash, may I please use my vines while you pound me?

Ash: Of course you can. You can do whatever you want. You don’t need to ask.

Bulbasaur: Thank you so much, Ash, but I want to so I don’t hurt you.

Ash would smile as he’s happy that Bulbasaur cares about him as he soon takes a deep breath as he slowly start thrusting himself forward as he felt the wet gooey head of his penis pressing against Bulbasaur’s anus causing Bulbasaur to shake. Bulbasaur would whimper as he felt his anus being shoved by his master until he let out a loud gasp as the head of Ash’s penis finally broke through & enters Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would feel himself shaking as he would use one of his vines to masturbate himself while the other would penetrate Ash’s anus as it reaches Ash’s sweet spot. Ash’s eyes widen in complete shock as he was stunned to feel Bulbasaur’s vine, but even more surprised that he now found his sweet spot as Ash would be trembling very badly as he tries to keep his composure as he slowly start thrusting himself into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would whimper as he felt his master’s wet slimy penis moving inside of him as he begin using his vine to start stroking his own penis while the other keeps on hitting Ash’s sweet spot over & over again. Ash continue trembling as he kept his steady thrusting pace as he slowly feels his penis moving deeper & deeper until he reach Bulbasaur’s sweet spot. Bulbasaur’s widen in pure shock as he soon let out a very loud moan as he felt Ash’s penis hitting his sweet spot causing him to use his vine to hit Ash’s sweet spot so hard that it did the unexpected. Ash couldn’t bare Bulbasaur’s vine hitting sweet spot again more as he scream on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum as it hits directly at Bulbasaur’s sweet spot. Bulbasaur would feel himself shaking very madly as he felt his masters piping hot boy milk hitting his sweet spot as he too screams on the top of his lungs as he sprays his white hot gooey cum all over the ground. Once they both got done spraying their loads, Bulbasaur would remove his vines from his penis & gently pull out of Ash. Once Bulbasaur came out, Ash let out a very sharp gasp as he wonder how much more he can endure.

Bulbasaur: Are you okay, Ash.

Ash: I’m fine. That’s probably one of the quickest poundings I’ve ever done.

Bulbasaur: I’m sorry for hitting your sweet spot. I just wanted to please you while were pounding me.

Ash: It’s okay, Bulbasaur. I understand.

Bulbasaur: I know that I probably tried you out, but do you think you can endure one more sex before we go back & have lunch?

Ash: Yeah!

Ash would gently pull his penis right out of Bulbasaur. Once he no longer felt his master inside of him, Bulbasaur moaned as he was happy that Ash’s penis was out, but would moaned even louder as he felt the rapid flow of Ash’s boy milk oozing out of him as it slowly drips out & leaks onto the ground. Ash would slowly stand back up onto his feet as Bulbasaur would do the same. Once they were both up, Bulbasaur would have Ash stand right in front of him as Bulbasaur would place the head of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash let out a serious sharp gasped as he could feel the head of Bulbasaur’s penis rubbing against his anus. Bulbasaur would then use his vines to start playing with Ash’s cute nipples which catches Ash off guard. Ash would let out shuttering gasps as he feels his body shaking while Bulbasaur continues to rub & play with his master’s nipples as he shoves his penis right through Ash’s anus as it enters him. Ash’s eyes widen as he let out a serious loud gasp as he felt Bulbasaur ripping right through his anus even though it was being played with a couple of times.

Bulbasaur: Sorry about that Ash! Did I hurt you?

Ash: I’m okay, Bulbasaur. I was just caught off guard. Please continue.

Bulbasaur: Okay Ash.

Bulbasaur would grant Ash’s wish as he slowly places his hands onto his master’s hips & took a deep breath and start pounding away at him. Ash couldn’t help himself as he begins moaning while feeling Bulbasaur’s penis moving inside while also enjoying Bulbasaur’s vines playing with his nipples. Bulbasaur would hold Ash very steadily as he continues pounding away at him while playing with his cute adorable nipples. Ash would slowly breathe heavily as he felt his nipples getting hard while also feeling his penis leaking pre-cum. Bulbasaur would see his master leaking as it causes him to leak his own pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasped as he felt Bulbasaur’s penis leaking pre-cum inside of him as he felt his body tensing up. Bulbasaur felt his master’s body tensing up as he continues pounding him as he slowly feels hot as he begins panting. Ash would feel the heat coming off of Bulbasaur as he slowly feels hot as well. Ash & Bulbasaur would start sweating as Bulbasaur continues thrusting himself into his master until he couldn’t bare the hot sexual heat anymore as he moans on the top of his lungs as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash’s eyes sparkle as he felt Bulbasaur’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it causes him to shake as he instantly start shooting his white hot gooey cum into the air as well. Bulbasaur gasped as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk his master had squirted out of his cute adorable penis as he unloads a few more rounds into Ash. Once they both done releasing their loads, they would remain where they stood as Bulbasaur would use his vines to bring Ash’s backpack to him.

Ash: Wow! How did you know that I needed my backpack?

Bulbasaur: Pokémon intuition.

Ash: Let me get Brock’s special wet wipes, so we can get clean & get back to them before they get real suspicious.

Bulbasaur: Do you mind if I use my vines to help use Brock’s wet wipes to get our bodies clean?

Ash: Of course.

Bulbasaur would slowly remove his hands off of his master’s hips as he then gently pull his penis right out of Ash. Ash let out a loud gasp as he felt Bulbasaur no longer inside his body, but moans as he felt Bulbasaur’s piping hot boy milk oozing out of his anus as it slowly drip down onto the ground. Bulbasaur would grab one of Brock’s special wet wipes as he opens it & begin rubbing the wet wipe gently against his master’s body as he makes sure that he wipes away any white gooey spots on his body. Once Bulbasaur got done wiping Ash clean, Ash would be spotless as Bulbasaur would use the other wet wipe on himself as he makes sure that he’s squeaky clean as well. After wiping himself clean, Bulbasaur would be spotless as well as he soon use his vines to bring Ash’s clothes to him as Ash got dress. Once he was fully dress, Ash was ready to go eat with his friends.

Ash: You ready to be a Pokémon again, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: Yeah, though I’m going to miss being a human boy.

Ash: Don’t worry; I know that we’ll do this again.

Bulbasaur: I’m ready Ash.

Ash: I wish Bulbasaur was a Pokémon again.

A could of smoke appear causing Bulbasaur to transform back into a Pokémon. After the smoke disappears, Bulbasaur was back to its old self as it & Ash would go back to Brock, Misty & Pikachu and have lunch with them.

To Be Continued…


	9. Starting All Over

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys Chapter 9

Starting All Over

Based off of the Episode: Charmander - The Stray Pokémon

Ash & friends are once again lost as Ash would look through some binoculars as he can only see is wild Spearow’s. Misty would begin going crazy as Brock would mention a bug as she screams & jumps onto Ash’s back as Brock admits that it was a piece of grass as Misty would kick Brock right in the face as she truly wants to get to Vermillion City very soon. Ash would look at the map as he tell her that they’re in the middle of nowhere then tells Misty that their close to Route 24 as Misty quickly became happy & want to get going until she spotted a weird Pokémon which turns out to be a Charmander. Ash told his friends that he was disappointed that he couldn’t get a Charmander as he is now excited to see one in the wild, but Misty pointed out that Charmander was weak as Brock added that he should capture, so they can take it to the Pokémon Center. Ash would throw his Pokéball, but the Charmander smacked it away as Ash ask his friends if he should try again as Misty then suggest that she should battle it because her water Pokémon would be stronger against it, but Brock told them to look at Charmander’s tail as the flame on its tail is very weak as he then suggest to Ash to try the Pokéball again. Ash would try again & this time it would go inside the Pokéball, but it would pop right back out. Pikachu would then have a chat with Charmander as Pikachu told Ash & friends that Charmander is waiting on the rock for its master to return. Ash & friends would leave the Charmander behind as they soon spot a Pokémon Center when it suddenly started raining as they all begin running towards it. The same Charmander would remain on the rock even during the rash rain while at the Pokémon Center, Misty would hand her friends some hot soup as Brock wonders if the Charmander reunited with its Pokémon as Ash pointed out that he doesn’t believe the Charmander would be out in the rain when they soon discover a trainer name Damian would talk to some other trainers tell them that he left his Charmander & promise it that he’ll come back for it. Ash & friends were stunned by the news as Brock march right over to Damian & told him to go get his Charmander. Ash, Misty & Pikachu would back up as they were about to have a Pokémon Battle in the Pokémon Center when Nurse Joy came & broke up the fight as she then tells them that Pokémon aren’t meant to be used for personal fights as Damian walks away. Ash & friends would then go out into the storm to go get Charmander, but it soon be attacked a flock of Spearow’s. Ash would throw a rock at them as one of them would turn its attention towards Ash. Ash would have Pikachu to zap them, but once Pikachu release its electricity it would also zap Ash & friends. Ash & Brock would use their raincoats to make sure that Charmander’s flame doesn’t goes out. Nurse Joy would be looking through the windows when Ash & friends came bragging in as they told Nurse Joy that they need help treating Charmander. Nurse Joy was shock to see how weak Charmander was as she then scolded Ash & friends for letting it get as weak as Ash quickly told Nurse Joy that it was Damian’s fault. Nurse Joy was shocked to hear that news as Brock then begs Nurse Joy to help save Charmander as she tells them that she’ll do everything she can as Ash & friends would wait outside hoping that Charmander gets better. Nurse Joy would come out of the E.R. telling Ash & friends that Charmander will be okay & that it needs some rest. Once morning comes Ash, Misty & Pikachu would be sleeping soundly until Brock rushes in telling them that Charmander disappear. Once they enter the E.R., Ash realizes that Charmander is going back to the rock to wait for Damian. With its flame burning better then yesterday, Charmander would look back at the Pokémon Center as Ash & friends would continue traveling towards Vermillion City. Meanwhile Team Rocket would use a drilling machine to set a pit trap from Ash & his friends. Once they came on by, Pikachu would be the first one to step onto the trap, but it didn’t work until Ash & friends stepped on it as they fell right in. Pikachu would be all alone as Team Rocket showed up wearing rubber suits. Pikachu tried zapping them, but nothing happen as Team Rocket launched a rubber balloon as it capture Pikachu. Ash would hear Pikachu crying as he tries to climb out of the hole, but couldn’t as Team Rocket would stare down at Ash & friends as they plan on walking around until Charmander step up & burn Team Rocket. James would drop the rubber balloon with Pikachu inside as they quickly run away as Damian saw everything. Once Ash & friends got out of the pit trap they would thank Charmander for rescuing it until Damian return as he told Ash & friends that he came back for it. Ash & friends would try to convince Charmander to coming with them, but when Damian threw his Pokéball, Charmander would smack it right back into his face. Ash & friends were stunned as Damian was about to throw a ton of Pokéballs at it when Charmander using its flames to burn Damian as Pikachu would soon join & start zapping him as well. Damian would soon run away as Brock then tells Ash that he should raise Charmander as Ash would have a brand new Pokémon.

Bonus Scene

After capturing Charmander, Ash & friends would continue on walking until they took a lunch break. Brock & Misty would start setting up for lunch as Ash quietly sneaks away from the group as he would find a nice quiet spot to let out his newly caught Pokémon. Once Charmander was out of its Pokéball, Ash couldn’t help but to smile as he’s happy to have another new Pokémon.

Ash: I wish Charmander could talk.

With that, Charmander can now talk to Ash.

Charmander: Thank you for allowing me to join you, Ash.

Ash: It’s no big deal. I’m just glad that we can be friends.

Charmander: I truly would like that. Damian never treated me like that.

Ash: Damian is creep & doesn’t deserve to be a called a Pokémon Trainer.

Charmander: Agree.

Ash: What do you want to do while we wait for lunch.

Charmander: Could we lay back & take it easy?

Ash: Of course.

Ash & Charmander would lie on their backs on the grass as they would look up at the sky & stare the clouds. After a while, Charmander would lean up as it looks at Ash.

Charmander: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah Charmander.

Charmander: I’m really enjoying our peace & quiet, but I want to do something else with you.

Ash: Oh? Like what?

Charmander: Would you want to have sex with a weakling like me?

Ash: Of course I’ll have sex with you, Charmander & you’re not a weakling. You’re a might powerful Pokémon & you should be proud of yourself.

Charmander: I don’t know.

Ash: Did you forget how powerful your Flamethrower was when you used it against Team Rocket!?! That was amazing. If you didn’t used it when you had the chance Team Rocket would’ve gotten away with Pikachu & I would be broken hearted because Pikachu means a lot of me and you mean a lot to me too Charmander.

Charmander gasped as it was stunned by the warm words that Ash spoken.

Charmander: You’re right. I shouldn’t doubt myself anymore.

Ash: That’s the spirit. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll go ahead & strip down, so we can get started.

Charmander: Can I watch?

Ash: Of course.

Charmander would step backwards as he would watch Ash lean up & slowly remove all of his clothes until he ends up buck naked. Charmander’s eyes would sparkle as it would like seeing Ash naked.

Charmander: Wow Ash! I thought you look cute before, but you’re even cuter when you’re naked.

Ash: Awe! Thank you Charmander. Are you ready to get started?

Charmander: Yeah.

Ash: Awesome. I wish Charmander would have a penis & anus just like mine.

Charmander gasped as it magically grew a penis & anus just like Ash’s.

Charmander: Why did you wish that Ash?

Ash: Because I want you to experience what I experience.

Charmander: Wow! Thank you.

Charmander would leap from where it was standing as it land directly on top of Ash. Ash & Charmander would smile as they were face to face as Ash could feel Charmander’s warm penis rubbing against his body. Ash would feel his face turning red as he slowly opens his mouth as he begins kissing Charmander. Charmander would be surprised as it would respond by slipping its tongue inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes widen as he was shocked to feel & taste Charmander’s tongue as he continues to kiss his fiery hot Pokémon. After a while, Charmander gently pull its tongue back inside its mouth then slowly remove itself from Ash’s lips.

Ash: Wow Charmander! I didn’t know that you could kiss like that.

Charmander: Me either. Me doing this with you feels like I’m starting all over as a brand new Pokémon.

Ash: I couldn’t agree more. Are you ready to experience what it’s like to have someone suck on your penis?

Charmander would nod its head as it would move its body around until it would find the perfect position as it would lay itself on top of Ash’s face as it would feel its penis touching against Ash’s lips.

Charmander: Please be gently, Ash.

Ash: Don’t worry, Charmander. I promise to take it easy.

Charmander would feel itself shaking as it was a bit nervous as Ash slowly opens his mouth & allows Charmander’s penis to enters his mouth. Once it was inside, Ash gingerly wraps his lips around Charmander’s penis. Charmander gasped as it felt Ash’s warm soft lips around its penis as it would feel itself shaking. Ash gently starts sucking on Charmander’s penis which sends shockwaves of emotions throughout Charmander. Charmander would let out whimpering moans as it would experience what it is like to have its penis being sucked. Ash continues to suck Charmander’s penis very gently as he didn’t want to spook Charmander in any way what so ever. Charmander would be surprise to feel how soft its master is sucking its penis as it felt calmer. Ash kept on sucking Charmander’s penis as Charmander soon begin leaking pre-cum inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes widen as he was shocked to taste Charmander’s pre-cum. Charmander gasped as it was surprise that something was leaking out of its penis, but didn’t know what. Ash continues on sucking Charmander’s penis very gently as he knew that the fiery Pokémon would soon experience its very first orgasm. Charmander would finally calm down as it enjoys feel its master warm mouth sucking on its penis until Charmander’s eyes widen as it moaned on the top of its lungs & being spraying its white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes widen as he was shocked to feel the amount of boy milk that was coming out of Charmander’s penis as he drank all of it. Once Charmander got done squirting its load, Ash gingerly remove his lips off of Charmander’s penis. Charmander would remove itself off of Ash’s face as it would slowly move around as it finds itself staring face to face with Ash.

Ash: What did you think Charmander?

Charmander: It felt weird yet amazing at the same time.

Ash: I knew that you would like having your cute adorable penis suck.

Charmander: I don’t know about that, but it truly felt amazing when you were sucking on it Ash.

Ash: I’m glad that I could help you out.

Charmander: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah Charmander.

Charmander: Can I ask you a question?

Ash: Sure

Charmander: Can I suck your penis as well?

Ash: Of course you can.

Charmander: Really?!?

Ash: For sure.

Charmander: You’re the best, Ash.

Ash: Anything for you Charmander.

Charmander would slide itself all the way down towards Ash’s penis. Once it got there, Charmander’s eyes sparkle as it couldn’t believe how adorable Ash’s penis looks. Charmander felt itself shaking as it slowly grabs the tip of Ash’s penis with its mouth causing Ash to shiver. Charmander was surprise to see its master shaking as it slowly sucks the rest of Ash’s penis into its mouth then firmly kept its mouth shut as it begins sucking away at Ash’s penis. Ash let out a loud gasped as he was stunned to feel Charmander sucking away at his penis. Charmander would continue sucking away at Ash’s warm soft hot delicious penis as it can’t get enough of it. Ash was surprise how well Charmander is doing for being a first timer. Charmander continues his steady pace as he kept sucking at its master. Ash continues to enjoy the sweet pleasure of Charmander’s mouth until he felt his penis beginning to ooze its pre-cum. Charmander would taste its master’s pre-cum as it continues sucking away at Ash’s warm hot delicious penis. Ash would slowly huff & puff as he tries to calm his excitement down while still feeling Charmander’s piping hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Charmander continues to suck more & more of Ash’s penis as more & more pre-cum oozes its way out of Ash’s penis until Ash couldn’t handle Charmander’s hot mouth anymore as he moans on the top of his lungs & begins spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside Charmander’s mouth. Charmander’s eyes widen as it felt the rapid flow of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering its mouth as it begins swallowing all of it. Once Ash got done squirting his load, Charmander gingerly slowly pull its lips off of Ash’s penis. Ash would huff & puff as he felt his penis out of Charmander’s mouth.

Charmander: Did I do a good job, Ash?

Ash: Absolutely! You did an excellent job, Charmander. I’m so proud of you.

Charmander: Thanks Ash.

Ash: Are you ready for the next step?

Charmander: Yeah, but is it alright if we do differently?

Ash: How so?

Charmander: Can you please hold my claws while you do it?

Ash: Of course I can, Charmander.

Charmander: Thank you. I’m kinda nervous about it.

Ash: Don’t you worry. I promise that I’ll go slow until you want me to go faster.

Charmander: You’re the best, Ash.

Ash would smile as he & Charmander would move themselves around until Ash found himself on his knees as he felt the head of his penis rubbing against Charmander’s anus while going onto Charmander’s claws. Charmander would feel the tip of Ash’s penis rubbing against its anus while staring at its masters beautiful eyes while feeling Ash’s hands.

Ash: You ready, Charmander?

Charmander: I’m ready.

Ash would let out a deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting himself forward as he would push the head of his penis against Charmander’s anus. Charmander begins whimpering as it felt the head of Ash’s penis shoving itself against its anus until Charmander moaned on the top of its lungs as it felt Ash’s penis ripping right through its anus as it enters its body. Ash would be breathing very heavily as he felt how warm Charmander is as he remains still.

Ash: You okay, Charmander?

Charmander: I’m okay. How are you doing, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. It feels weird to be inside of you though.

Charmander: Your penis feels so nice & warm inside of me.

Ash: Are you ready for me to pounding you?

Charmander: Yes Ash!

Ash: And like I said. I promise to pound you very slowly. Just let me know when you want me to speed up.

Charmander: Got it.

Ash let out another deep breath as he slowly begins thrusting himself forward as he gently shoves his penis deep inside Charmander. Charmander begins whimpering as it feels Ash’s penis slowly sliding itself deep into its body as it would stare at Ash’s eyes the whole time. Ash would see Charmander staring at him as he continues to slowly pound his fiery Pokémon until the tip of his penis would accidently hit Charmander’s sweet spot. Charmander’s eyes widen as it was shocked to feel the tip of its master’s penis hitting its sweet as Charmander begins using its Flamethrower attack & made direct contact with Ash. Ash would stop thrusting as he would feel the full power of Charmander’s attack. Once Charmander was done breathing fire, it would gasped as it was shocked to see that it accidently burn its master.

Charmander: I’m so sorry, Ash. Are you alright?

Ash: I’m fine. I should be the one asking you that. I hope that I didn’t hurt.

Charmander: You didn’t, but you did surprise me when your thing hit my sensitive spot.

Ash: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit your sweet spot, Charmander.

Charmander: I know, but I feel awfully guilty for using Flamethrower on you.

Ash: It’s okay. I can handle being burn. In fact, I get zapped plenty of times by Pikachu.

Charmander: Really!?!

Ash: Yeah!

Charmander: Can we continue?

Ash: Of course!

Charmander: I’m going to try my hardest to hold back my Flamethrower when you hit my sweet spot.

Ash would nod his head as he continues to pound away at Charmander as he would feel the head of his penis hitting Charmander’s sweet spot. Charmander would let out whimpers as he felt the head of Ash’s penis hitting its sweet spot as it tries it’s very hardest to hold back its Flamethrower. Ash stares directly at Charmander as he continues pounding away at it, but would feel his penis oozing pre-cum inside the cute fiery Pokémon. Charmander’s eyes widen as it was shocked to feel Ash’s pre-cum entering its body as it felt its hot insides tensing up & really put the squeeze on Ash’s penis. Ash whimpers as he felt Charmander’s piping hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound to his newly caught Pokémon. Charmander is truly trying its best to hold back its Flamethrower as it continues to be pounded by its master. Ash would feel himself getting hot until he couldn’t bare the hotness of Charmander’s insides as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs & begins spraying his white hot gooey cum inside of Charmander as it would hit Charmander’s sweet spot as well. Charmander would feel itself shaking as it feels load after load of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering its body & hitting its sweet spot as it couldn’t bare the hotness anymore as it leans its head backwards & starts using its Flamethrower while exploding its white hot gooey cum all over itself & onto Ash’s body. Once they both got done exploding their loads, they would remain still while recovering their strength.

Ash: Wow Charmander! I didn’t know that you can release a lot of boy milk.

Charmander: Me either. Do you think it’s because you were pounding at my sweet spot so many times.

Ash: Maybe, but I’m so proud of you handling it.

Charmander: Me too. Once we get our strength back, could I pound you next?

Ash: Absolutely!

Charmander would smile at Ash as they both continue to rest. While they are recuperating Ash would feel his penis shrinking as it slowly slips right out of Charmander’s anus. Charmander gasped as it no longer feels Ash’s penis inside of it, but moans on the top of its lungs as it feels Ash’s piping hot boy milk oozing out of its body as it slowly drips down onto the ground into a nice size puddle. Charmander would feel itself shaking as it couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk that oozed out of its body. Once they both caught their second wind, Ash would gently place Charmander onto the ground as he slowly let go of it. Charmander would move out of the way as Ash would lie back down onto his back as he slowly lifts his legs up into the air as he exposes his cute adorable anus. Charmander would walk around until it had spotted Ash’s cute adorable anus as it felt its own penis twitching just from looking at it. Charmander would walk closer as it slowly rubs its penis against Ash’s anus. Ash let out a breathtaking gasp as he was stunned to feel his anus being rubbed by Charmander’s penis.

Charmander: You okay, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine just surprised to feel your penis rubbing against my anus.

Charmander: It feels weird.

Ash: I know what you mean. I never had a Pokémon’s penis rubbing against my anus.

Charmander: Can I enter you?

Ash: Of course & please go slow.

Charmander: Got it.

Charmander took a deep breath as it slowly presses its penis against Ash’s anus & starts shoving it forward. Ash begins to whimper as he felt the head of Charmander’s penis pushing against his anus until he lets out a very loud moan as he felt Charmander’s penis ripping through his anus as it enters his body. Ash would breathe very heavily as Charmander begins thrusting itself into its master. Ash let out a very sharp gasp as he was stunned to feel Charmander’s piping hot penis moving as his entire body would shake while he tries to enjoy to pleasure of being pounded by a Pokémon. Charmander would be surprise to see its master moaning & groaning as it continues to pound him. Ash would be surprise to feel how deep Charmander can thrust its penis. Charmander kept on pounding away at Ash, but quickly let out a loud gasp as it feels its penis oozing pre-cum inside its master. Ash’s eyes widen as he was shocked to feel Charmander’s pre-cum as his insides as they start tensing up & really put the squeeze on Charmander’s penis. Charmander gasped as it felt Ash’s piping hot insides squeezing its penis as it continues to pound its master. Ash would suddenly feel hot as he begins panting while trying to remain cool & calm. Charmander continues on thrusting itself into Ash as it too would feel hot then normal as it couldn’t’ bare the hot sexual heat anymore as it would release its Flamethrower right in front of Ash as it begins unleashing its white hot gooey cum deep inside its master. Ash would scream on the top of his lungs as he felt Charmander’s burning hot boy milk entering his body as he too begins firing massive amounts of his own white hot gooey cum all over his body. Once they both got done unloading their orgasms, they both would breathe very heavily as Charmander gently pull its penis right out of its master. Ash gasp as he no longer felt Charmander’s penis inside of him, but quickly moans as Charmander’s load easily oozes its way out of his body & slides onto the ground. Charmander gasped as it couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk it had squirted into its master.

Charmander: You okay, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine.

Charmander: I couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk I had squirted into you.

Ash: Me either, but it felt so good.

Charmander: Do you want to continue?

Ash: Yeah, but only if you want to.

Charmander: Of course I do plus I want to do it as a human boy.

Ash: Say no more. I wish Charmander was a human boy.

A could of smoke quickly surrounded Charmander as it magically transformers from a Pokémon into a real human boy. Once the smokes vanish Charmander would stand right in front of Ash buck naked. Ash would feel his face turning bright red as he stares at Charmander’s cute hot adorable naked boy body.

Charmander: Are you okay, Ash? Why’s your face all red?

Ash: Oh! I’m just blushing because you look amazing as a human boy.

Charmander: Really?!? You think I look amazing.

Ash: Absolutely! What do you want to do now that you’re a human boy?

Charmander: I hope you don’t mind this, but since you’re still on the ground I was wondering if you want to do a 69.

Ash: Of course.

Charmander: Thank you so much & after we’re done with that, could I pound?

Ash: Sure.

Charmander: You’re the best trainer, Ash.

Ash: Anything for you, Charmander.

Charmander would move himself around as he gently lays on top of Ash’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both are now staring at each other’s penises. Both boys would feel their penises twitching as they slowly lunge forward & wrap the tip of each other’s penises into their mouths then gently suck the rest of it into their mouths & begin sucking away at each other. Ash & Charmander eyes widen as they both were shocked how wonderful each other tasted inside their mouths as they bobble their heads at a slowly, but rapid pace. Ash & Charmander can’t get enough of each other as they both continue devouring each other. As they both continue sucking away at each other, they both soon feel their penises oozing pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. Ash & Charmander’s eyes widen as they both knew that the other wouldn’t last long as they both firmly tighten their lips around each other & suck even harder. Ash & Charmander would feel their bodies tingling as they knew that the other wouldn’t last long as they both continue sucking each other until they both of their penises exploded their white hot gooey cum deep into each other’s mouths. Ash & Charmander were surprise to feel how fast the other is squirting their hot loads into their mouths as they both quickly start chugging down each shot that was squirted. Once they both had swallowed each other’s entire load, Ash & Charmander gingerly remove their lips off of each other’s penises as they both try to catch their breath.

Charmander: Wow Ash! That was amazing.

Ash: You can say that again.

Charmander: I really enjoy sucking on your cute hot adorable penis.

Ash: I feel the same way, Charmander.

Charmander: Are you ready to be pounded?

Ash: Oh yeah! 

Charmander & Ash would move themselves around as Ash would now find himself onto his hands & knees while Charmander is right behind him staring he stares at Ash’s cute adorable anus. Charmander would feel his face turning bright red as he slowly place the head of his penis on Ash’s anus. Ash would calm himself as he felt the head of Charmander’s penis up against his anus. Charmander would breathe slowly he place his hands onto Ash’s hips & start thrusting himself forward into his master. Ash let out a loud gasp as he felt the head of Charmander’s penis pushing against his anus as it slowly breaks through & enters his body. Ash would huff & puff while his body is slowly accepting Charmander’s penis. Charmander’s eyes widen as he was shock to feel the big difference of being inside his master as he slowly start thrusting into Ash. Ash gasped as he was shocked to feel Charmander’s penis moving as he remains firm. Charmander continues his steady thrusting pace into his master as he enjoys it. Ash moans as he enjoys the sweet pounding that Charmander is giving him. Charmander kept on pounding until he felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasped as he felt Charmander’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing as it would clamp onto Charmander’s penis. Charmander gasped as he felt Ash’s insides squeezing his penis as he pounds his master a bit harder. Ash would be surprise to feel Charmander pounding him a bit rougher. Both boys would start to feel hot as sweat being to slide down their bodies. Charmander would stick his tongue out as he begins panting until he moans on the top of his lungs as he begins spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasped as he felt the rapid flow of Charmander’s boy milk entering his body as he too start squirting his white hot gooey cum all over the ground. Once they both got done unleashing their loads, Charmander gently pull his penis right out of Ash. Ash would let out heavenly moan as he was happy that Charmander was out, but moaned even louder as he felt Charmander’s load slowly oozing its way out as it slides right out of his anus as & drips down onto the ground. Charmander was stunned as he couldn’t the amount of boy milk that he squirted into his master that was coming out of him.

Charmander: Ash. Are you alright?

Ash: I’m fine, Charmander just feeling a bit drain.

Charmander: Do you think that you got enough in you to pound me?

Ash: Of course.

Charmander: Okay.

Charmander would walk around as he then extend his hand towards his master as he help Ash up. Ash would smile as he was happy to see Charmander being very thoughtful as they both would move around until Ash would get behind Charmander as he places the head of his penis against Charmander’s anus. Charmander would take slow deep breaths as he felt his master’s penis rubbing against his anus as he knows what to expect. Ash would then place his hands onto Charmander’s chest & start thrusting himself forward into Charmander. Charmander’s eyes widen as he wanted to let out a gasp, but couldn’t as he felt Ash’s penis pushing against his anus until it finally broke through & enters Charmander’s body. Once he felt himself inside of Charmander, Ash would take his time & pound Charmander. Charmander would feel his breathing getting heavy as he enjoys feeling Ash’s warm soft penis moving inside of him. Ash would keep his hands firmly on Charmander’s chest as he continues pounding him. Charmander would be sweating even more as he feels his penis twitching a lot while feeling Ash’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Ash would huff & puff through his thrusts as he soon begins oozing pre-cum into Charmander. Charmander gasped as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly tenses up & put the squeeze onto Ash’s penis. Ash gasped as he felt Charmander’s insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound him, but the tightness of Charmander’s hot insides would be too much as Ash moans on the top of his lungs & erupts his white hot gooey cum deep inside Charmander. Charmander would feel himself shaking as he feels Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as his penis begins firing its white hot gooey cum into the air. Ash couldn’t believe how far Charmander had squirted as it made him squirt a few more extra rounds. Once they got done, Ash would slowly remove his hands from Charmander’s chest as his penis slowly slides right out of Charmander’s anus as well as the rest of his boy milk that he had squirted as it oozes its way onto the ground. Ash would soon make his way towards his backpack as he would grab some of Brock’s wet wipes & makes his way back to Charmander. Once he got back, Ash would open his wet wipe & begin using it on Charmander. Charmander gasped as he felt Ash wiping his body cleaning making sure that he wipes away all of the white gooey cum spots that’s on his body. Charmander would be squeaky clean as he would use his wet wipe to clean Ash’s cute hot adorable. Within a few minutes, Charmander would wipe away all of Ash’s white gooey cum spots off his body as he too is squeaky clean. Charmander would rush right over to Ash’s stuff as he would bring them over to his master.

Ash: Thank you Charmander. You’re a kind gentle Pokémon.

Charmander: Thank you Ash. I truly enjoy having sex with you as a Pokémon & a human boy.

Ash: Are you ready to go back to normal & have lunch with the others?

Charmander: Yeah.

Ash: Alright. I wish Charmander was a Pokémon again.

A cloud smoke surrounds Charmander as he magically transforms back into a Pokémon as the cloud of smoke disappears. Ash would put his clothes back on as he & Charmander make their way back to their friends & having a wonderful lunch together.

To Be Continued…


	10. Ash & Squirtle's Wet Fun Time

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys Chapter 10

Ash & Squirtle’s Wet Fun Time

Based off of the Episode: Here Comes the Squirtle Squad

Ash & friends are continuing their journey when Ash suddenly felt his foot sinking into the ground then quickly falling into a pitfall trap. The trap was setup by a group of Squirtle’s. Once they got out of the trap Ash would battle the Squirtle’s as one of them got shock, but when they heard police sirens, they quickly ran away as Officer Jenny would arrive as Ash thought it was same officer from Viridian City, but the one on the scene told them that he met her cousins then tells them that all of her cousins are police officers. Once at the police station, Officer Jenny told them that the group of Squirtle’s call themselves the Squirtle Squad as they were deserted by their trainers as they play pranks. Once they left the police station, Team Rocket would be spying on them as Meowth & James were getting hungry as Jessie would smack them with a fan until her stomach started to growl as well, but before they could have lunch the Squirtle Squad would surround them as they were about to battle when Team Rocket stepped into a pitfall trap as the Squirtle Squad would eat Team Rocket’s lunch in front of them while they are being tied up. Jessie would try to convince the Squirtle Squad into helping them steal, but they refuse, but Meowth would tell the Squirtle Squad that Jessie & James are his human pets as they believe him & set him free as he too begins eating lunch with them as he then tells Jessie & James that he needs time for the Squirtle Squad to trust him. Meanwhile, Ash & friends would be relaxing as Misty would be fishing when on the Squirtle’s came out of nowhere & squirted them soak. Pikachu would be upset as it begins releasing its electricity as it unknowingly shock Ash & friends. Squirtle would jump out of the water as it knocks Pikachu in, but it would be injured by a Goldeen’s horn. Ash was about to check on his buddy when the Squirtle Squad tied them up when Meowth suddenly appears as Ash & friends were shock to see Meowth. The Squirtle Squad would hold Ash & friends inside a cave as they were tied to a rock. Meowth would tease Ash with its tail, but Ash would bite it as Ash tries to warn the Squirtle Squad that they were being tricked as Meowth would scratch Ash’s face. Brock would then tell Ash that Pikachu needs Super Potion. Ash would beg to the Squirtle Squad to let him go into town & get Super Potion to help heal Pikachu, but when Squirtle Squad refuse Ash would begin to cry as he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to Pikachu. They would let Ash go, but told him that he doesn’t come back that they’ll dye Misty’s hair purple as Ash would leave the cave & start heading into town. Along the way Ash would stumble then would come across an old broken bridge as he tries to make it across, but he would fall into the water down below then get poked by a wild Goldeen’s horny. Ash would finally arrive into town, but would have a door slam into his face by his rival, Gary Oak as he was knock out cold. It would be night as Brock & Misty told Pikachu to hang on while Meowth is wondering what Jessie & James are doing. The very next day, Jessie & James would rob the shop as they stolen flash powder to scare the Squirtle Squad. Ash would finally wake up as he heard Team Rocket’s plan as Team Rocket make their escape with their hot air balloon. Ash was about to leave when he remember that he needed the Super Potion for Pikachu, but the people inside the shop would point guns at him when Officer Jenny came in & help clear Ash’s name. Ash would get the Super Potion as he would ride with Officer Jenny. Meanwhile Jessie & James would make flash bombs to scare the Squirtle Squad. Ash & Jenny would arrive at a secret cave entrance, but it’s narrow for her but now for Ash as he makes his way inside. The cave would be dark as he would use Charmander to help light way. Ash would make it, but was shock to see that everyone was gone. Ash would rush outside of the cave to see Meowth & the Squirtle Squad as he demand to know where his friends as Misty told him that they’re fine as Ash would hand the Super Potion over to them as they start spraying Pikachu with it. While they healing Pikachu a big explosion happen as Team Rocket would arrive & start tossing flash bombs at them. Meowth would snatch Ash’s Pikachu as everyone else would head back inside the cave, but one of the Squirtle’s would be on its back as Ash would jump right on top of it while protecting it from Team Rocket’s bombs. Squirtle would pick Ash up as it would run into the cave. Team Rocket would cause a forest fire as they thought they got rid of the Squirtle Squad, but was surprise that they didn’t as the Squirtle Squad lead would burst a hole into Team Rocket’s balloon causing Pikachu to slip out of James’ arms as Ash caught it while Team Rocket is flying all over the sky. Ash told the Squirtle Squad that if they come together they can put the forest fire out & that’s exactly what they did as the townspeople make the Squirtle Squad firefighters. Ash & friends would continue walking as the Squirtle Squad leader decided to join Ash on his journey.

Bonus Scene

After getting another new Pokémon, Brock decided to setup up lunch as Misty & Pikachu would help him while Ash quietly sneaks away & found a nice quiet lake nearby as he lets out his newest member, Squirtle. Squirtle would look around as it was happy to see a lake as it would run towards it & start swimming in it. Ash would smile as he was happy to see Squirtle having a good time as he decided to join his newly caught Pokémon as he removed all of his clothes & swam with Squirtle buck naked in the lake. Squirtle was surprise to see its master skinny dipping with it as they would play around with each other. After a while Squirtle would go down into the water as it would see its master’s penis as it would swim closer towards it. Squirtle would be very curious as it would use its mouth to latch onto Ash’s penis. Ash let out a surprising sharp gasp as he felt something latching onto his penis, but didn’t know what it was. Squirtle was surprise to feel how warm & soft Ash’s penis tasted in its mouth as it begins sucking on it. Ash’s eyes widen as he tries to breath, but couldn’t as he tries to focus on something while this weird feeling is running through his body. Squirtle continue sucking its master’s penis as it would now taste its pre-cum which surprises it. Ash would slowly feel dizzy as he tries to remain afloat while wondering where Squirtle is. Squirtle would be surprise by the taste of Ash’s pre-cum that was coming out of his penis as it continues to suck more of it. Ash would feel his body shaking as he doesn’t know why then suddenly let out a whimpering moan as he fires his white hot gooey cum which goes inside Squirtle’s mouth. Squirtle would be surprise to feel some weird hot liquid entering its mouth as it swallows all of it. Once Ash got done unloading his load, Squirtle would remove its mouth off of its master’s penis as it resurfaces right in front of Ash. Ash’s eyes widen as he was surprise to see that it was Squirtle who was sucking his penis.

Ash: Squirtle! Did you suck my penis?

Squirtle would nod its head yes as Ash couldn’t believe it. They both would swim back to land as Ash couldn’t believe what he went through in the lake as he suddenly has an idea.

Ash: Hey Squirtle! Do you want to have sex with me?

Squirtle would nod its head very rapidly as Ash was very happy.

Ash: I wish Squirtle was a human boy.

A could of smoke quickly surrounds Squirtle as it magically transforms it from a Pokémon into a real human boy. Squirtle’s shell would become supersize as the young boy slips right out as it stands buck naked in front of Ash. Ash had a huge smile as his face quickly turns bright red as he liked looking at Squirtle’s cute hot naked human boy body.

Squirtle: Wow! That was weird.

Squirtle’s eyes soon widen as he realizes that he can speak.

Squirtle: This is unbelievable.

Ash: How are you feeling, Squirtle?

Squirtle: I’m okay, but this truly feels weird being a human boy instead of a Pokémon.

Ash: I promise that you’ll get use to it, but I think it’s now time for a little payback.

Squirtle: What do you mean, Ash?

Ash: Please get down onto your hands & knees for me.

Squirtle would nod his head as he slowly got down onto his hands & knees just like Ash wanted him to do as Ash quickly got right behind Squirtle.

Squirtle: What are you going to do?

Ash: I’m going to pound you & I promise that you’ll enjoy it.

Ash would slowly place the tip of his penis onto Squirtle’s anus. Squirtle’s eyes widen as he felt the warm tip of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus. Ash would then place his hands onto Squirtle’s hips as he took a deep breath & begin thrusting himself forward pushing the tip of his penis against Squirtle’s anus. Squirtle’s eyes widen in pure shock as he would let out some whimpering cries as he could feel the tip of Ash’s penis pushing against his anus until he let out a very loud moan as he felt the head of Ash’s penis ripping right through his anus as it enters his body. Squirtle would feel his entire body shaking as his body tries to accept Ash’s penis. Ash would be shock to feel how warm & squishy Squirtle’s insides felt as he took a deep breath & slowly start thrusting himself into Squirtle. Squirtle gasped as he would feel himself moving in sync with Ash’s thrusts while feeling Ash’s penis moving inside. Ash would keep his steady thrusting pace as he continues to pound away at Squirtle while oozing pre-cum inside of him. Squirtle gasped as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it would shake while his insides quickly clamp onto his master’s penis & squeeze it very tightly. Ash would start to whimper as he felt Squirtle’s insides squeezing his penis ever so tightly as he couldn’t handle the hotness of Squirtle’s insides anymore as Ash deeply moans on the top of his lungs & sprays his white hot gooey cum deep inside Squirtle. Squirtle gasped as he felt squirt after squirt of piping hot boy milk entering his body as the hotness would be too much as moans on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum all over the ground. Once they both got done unloading their orgasms, Ash gingerly removes his hands from Squirtle’s hips as he softly remove his penis right out of him. Squirtle let out a sharp stunning gasp as he no longer felt his master’s penis inside of him, but soon felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk oozing right out as it slowly slides right out of his anus & drips down onto the ground. Once all of Ash’s boy milk leaked out of him, Squirtle would move himself away from the cum puddle that he created as he would lay down on the grass right next to his master.

Ash: Are you alright, Squirtle.

Squirtle: I’m fine. I can’t believe that you did that.

Ash: Sorry about that, but you did make me have an orgasm while I was in the lake.

Squirtle: I guess I kinda had this coming.

Ash: But don’t worry, I promise that you’ll experience the same joys that I did.

Squirtle: Wait! I’m confused. What are you talking about?

Ash: I’m talking about giving you a blowjob then you pounding me.

Squirtle: Really?!?

Ash: Yeah.

Squirtle: I’m ready to experience all of this.

Ash: You ready to start?

Squirtle: Yeah.

Ash: Alright.

Squirtle would move himself around as he got back up onto his feet as he stood proudly right in front of Ash. Ash would smile as he would stare at Squirtle’s cute adorable penis as he moves in closer.

Ash: Are you ready to experience the joys of having your cute adorable penis being suck, Squirtle?

Squirtle: I’m so ready.

Ash would chuckle as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Squirtle’s penis. Squirtle gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as it sends shocking pleasures throughout his body as he got goosebumps from it. Squirtle’s eyes would sparkle as he likes the feeling of Ash’s lips touching his penis. Ash softly sucks the rest of Squirtle’s penis into his mouth then firmly wraps his lips around it as he starts bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it ever so softly. Squirtle gasped as he was shocked to feel his penis being suck so softly by his master as it sends chills throughout his body as he couldn’t control his himself & place his hands onto Ash’s head and start thrusting very forcefully into his mouth. Ash’s eyes widen as he would feel Squirtle’s penis moving in & out so rapidly in his mouth as he continue to suck on it. Squirtle would start panting as he slowly feels the sexual heat building as begins oozing pre-cum inside his master’s mouth. Ash’s eyes soon sparkle as he would taste Squirtle’s pre-cum as he can’t help himself but to suck even harder on Squirtle’s penis. Squirtle continues to shake while thrusting even faster into his master’s mouth until the hot sexual excitement overwhelms him as he screams on the top of his lungs while exploding his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Squirtle’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts swallowing it. Once Squirtle got done unloading his load inside his master’s mouth, he would slowly remove his hands off of Ash’s head as he softly pulls his penis right out of Ash’s mouth. Once his penis was free, Squirtle would quickly drop down onto his knees as he was now face to face with Ash.

Ash: Are you alright, Squirtle?

Squirtle: I’m fine. Now I know how you feel. Receiving a blowjob is truly amazing.

Ash: I told you that you would like it.

Squirtle: You weren’t kidding. I can’t wait to pound you.

Ash: Me either, but I strongly suggest that you rest up a bit before you completely drain yourself.

Squirtle: Okay.

Squirtle would lean forward as he would collapse right on top of Ash’s warm hot soft naked body as their penises would rub against each other. Ash & Squirtle would stare at each other as they both felt their faces turning bright red as Squirtle would rest his head onto Ash’s shoulder.

Squirtle: You feel so warm, Ash.

Ash: Thanks. You feel the same, Squirtle.

Squirtle: I’m actually glad that you made me a human boy. I never knew doing stuff like this would be this much fun.

Ash: I’m glad that you’re having a great time, Squirtle. It makes me happy to hear that.

Squirtle: I think I’m ready to pound you.

Ash: Are you sure?

Squirtle: I’m positive.

Ash: Alright. Promise me that you won’t over do it.

Squirtle would nod his head as he lifts his head up off Ash’s shoulder as he positions his penis right at Ash’s anus. Ash gasped as he felt the wet head of Squirtle’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Squirtle: You ready Ash?

Ash: I’m ready Squirtle.

Squirtle would start shoving himself forward as he rams the tip of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash would let out some whimpers as he could feel his anus being roughly shoved on then lets out painful moan as Squirtle’s penis broke through his anus as it now inside of him. Squirtle slowly lean in as he gingerly place his lips against Ash’s as they both begin kissing each other while Squirtle starts thrusting himself into his master. Ash couldn’t contain himself as he would wrap his arms around Squirtle’s neck & his legs around Squirtle’s back while feeling Squirtle’s warm hot soft penis moving inside of him. Squirtle would be surprise to feel Ash hugging him while he continues to pound his master. Ash & Squirtle would swirl their tongues deeply inside one another’s mouths while Squirtle kept on ramming himself forward. Ash & Squirtle would suddenly feel hot as sweat is rapidly sliding down their bodies as Squirtle begin to ooze his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasped into Squirtle’s mouth as he would feel Squirtle’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly latch onto Squirtle’s penis & give it a nice hard squeeze. Squirtle gasped into Ash’s mouth as he was shocked to feel how tight Ash’s insides were squeezing his penis as he continued to pounding his master. Both Ash & Squirtle would both be burning up as saliva would start to slide from their mouths. Squirtle continue on thrusting until he couldn’t bare anymore hot sexual heat as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside Ash’s mouth while firing his white hot gooey cum deep inside his master. Ash would pull Squirtle in tighter as he would feel his body shaking while feeling load after load of Squirtle’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as deeply moans on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum in between their bodies. Squirtle’s eyes widen in pure shock as he was stunned to feel his master’s piping hot boy milk hitting his body. Once they both got done emptying their loads, they both slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths as they soft remove their lips away from each other as Squirtle rests his head onto Ash’s shoulder as they both rest up for a bit. Ash would rub Squirtle’s head as he was very happy that they both could bond with each other while the others get things ready for lunch as Ash could feel Squirtle’s penis slowly slipping right out. Once it popped out, Ash gasped as he no longer felt Squirtle’s penis, but soon start moaning as he felt the rapid flow of Squirtle’s boy milk oozing right out as it leaks right onto the ground. After regaining his strength, Squirtle would remove himself off of Ash’s body. Once he got back up onto his feet, Squirtle gasped as he was stunned at the amount of boy milk he had squirted into his master. Ash would slowly get back up onto his feet as well, as Ash would make a dash towards the lake.

Ash: Come on, Squirtle. Come join me, so we can wash up & go eat.

Squirtle would smile as he would make a big splash as he & Ash would help each other clean their bodies until they were squeaky clean. Once they both felt squeaky clean, they would swim back to land as Ash heads straight towards his backpack as he drag out a towel for him & Squirtle to use. Once they dry their bodies off completely, Ash would put his clothes back on as Squirtle slips himself into the giant turtle shell.

Ash: Are you ready Squirtle?

Squirtle: I’m good to go.

Ash: I wish that Squirtle was a Pokémon again.

A cloud smoke surrounds Squirtle as he magically transforms back into a Pokémon as the cloud of smoke disappears. Squirtle would wag its tail as it was happy to be a Pokémon again as it & Ash would rush back to the group to have an awesome lunch.

To Be Continued…


	11. Ash's Sunny Beach Break

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Island Journeys Chapter 11

Ash’s Sunny Beach Break

Based off of the Episode: Beauty and the Beach

Ash & friends are continuing their journey as they now arrive at a beautiful place called Porta Vista as they all decided to have some fun in the sun. Ash, Brock & Pikachu would jump right into the water as they feel refresh. Once Misty showed up they all were stunned to see her until Ash said something that made Misty upset as she threw a beach Master Ball right at his face as Ash fell in backwards into the water. Brock would help the young trainer as he took Ash away from Misty leaving her with Pikachu as he would also bring their beach towels with them. Ash would rub his face as he & Brock would continue walking along the shore line until they both spotted something unusual. As they both got closer they gasped as they saw cute hot adorable boys buck naked having sex with each other on the beach.

Ash: What’s going on Brock?

Brock: I don’t know, but maybe that sign will explain what’s going on.

Ash & Brock would walk towards the sign as it says “For today only, all of the boys including tourist can enjoy a whole day of having sex with each other on the luxurious Porta Vista beach”

Brock: Oh! That’s explains why.

Ash: What do you say, Brock? Should we join in on the fun?

Brock: Absolutely!

Ash: What are we waiting for? Let’s ditch our bathing suits & go full nude.

Brock smiled as he & Ash would slide their bathing suits right down onto their feet as they step out of them. They both would grab their bathing suits as they would look around on the nudist side of Porta Vista. Ash & Brock are amazed at how many boys are having sex with each other. Once they found a nice spot, Ash & Brock would lay their towels down as they both would rush back in the water as they would enjoy their luxurious skinny dipping fun on the nudist side of the beach. After having so much fun in the water, Ash & Brock would rush back to their towels as they would lie down & let the sun dry them off. As they were drying off, Ash would make his move as he would move around as he & Brock found themselves in a 69 position.

Brock: Ash! What are you doing?

Ash: I can’t help myself, Brock. Seeing all of these cute boys having sex with each other makes me want to have sex with you.

Brock: I should’ve known. Are you ready?

Ash: You know that I’m always ready to have sex with you.

Brock would chuckle as he & Ash slowly wrap their lips around the heads of each other’s penises as they then gently suck the rest of each other into their mouths as they begin sucking & bobbing away. Ash & Brock melted as they enjoyed tasting each other as they continue bobbing their heads & kept on sucking more and more of each other. As they both tighten their lips around each other, they both begin to ooze pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. They both were surprise to taste each other’s pre-cum as they clamp with their lips tighter around each other’s penises as they suck even harder. Ash & Brock would bobble their heads even faster as they both kept sucking more & more of each other until they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths as they both guzzling each other’s load. Once they both got done drinking each other’s load, Ash & Brock softly remove their lips off of each other’s penises as Ash would roll himself right off of Brock’s body & onto his back.

Ash: Wow Brock. Your cum truly tasted amazing.

Brock: Yours was very tasty as well, Ash.

Ash: I think it’s now time for the real fun to begin.

Brock: I have to agree.

Ash would roll himself back on top of Brock as he soon position himself into a squatting position as he slowly press his anus against the tip of Brock’s penis. Brock would smile as he was happy to see Ash taking charge.

Ash: Hey Brock…

Brock: Say no more. I know what to do.

Brock would extend his hands out towards Ash as the young trainer grabs them. Once they clamp their hands tightly, Ash took a deep breath as he slowly shoves himself down as he could feel the tip of Brock’s penis pushing against his anus very roughly until it finally broke through as it enters Ash’s body.

Brock: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. I just forgot how big you were. That’s all.

Brock: Are you sure that you can handle it?

Ash: Absolutely.

Brock: Alright.

Ash would take a deep breath as he slowly starts bouncing up & down on Brock’s warm soft penis while staring at him. Brock would stare at Ash’s cute adorable while watching the young trainer bounce on his penis while holding each other very tightly. Ash would start to find a rhythm as he continues to ride Brock’s amazing penis. Brock would be amazed of how much energy Ash has as he slowly felt his penis leaking pre-cum inside the young trainer. Ash gasped as he felt Brock’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly clamp onto Brock’s warm hot penis. Brock would let out a grunting gasp as he felt the warm hotness of Ash’s insides squeezing the life out of his penis as Ash continues on bouncing away. Ash would start to feel a bit hot as sweat is dripping down his body as kept on bouncing. Brock would feel his body shaking as he tries to endure the hot pleasure, but it overpowered him as he moans on the top of his lungs as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash stops bouncing as he felt shot after shot of Brock’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as the Brock’s hot load would be too much as he moans on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s chest & stomach. After they both got done exploding their loads, Ash would feel a bit lightheaded as he slowly lean forward & lay on top of Brock’s wet gooey cum covered body while regaining his strength as he could feel Brock’s penis slipping out of his anus as he soon felt the flow of Brock’s boy milk oozing its way out as it slides right out & drips onto the beach towel. 

Brock: Hey Ash! Are you alright?

Ash: I’m fine. Just tried from all of that bouncing. It can drain a lot of you.

Brock: I’m very proud of you, Ash. You rest up. There’s no need to rush things.

Brock: Thanks, Brock. You’re the best.

Brock would rub Ash’s head as he was happy that they could experience this wonderful bond that they have. Ash would take a quick small nap as he loves that he could sleep on top of Brock’s warm hot soft skin. Once Ash woke up, he would let out a big yawn as he would stare at Brock’s hot handsome face.

Brock: Hey there cutie. Slept well?

Ash: Yeah. Thank you for letting me sleep on you.

Brock: Don’t mention it. Are you ready to continue were we left off?

Ash: You know it.

Ash would slide himself right off of Brock’s body as he quickly positions the tip of his penis against Brock’s anus. Brock let out a soft gasp as he could feel the head of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Ash: Are you ready, Brock?

Brock: Oh yeah! Give it to me, Ash.

Ash: With pleasure.

Ash would smile as he would lift Brock’s legs up into the air as he then quickly grabs a hold of Brock’s ankles & thrusting himself forward. Brock gasped as he could feel his anus being rammed by the tip of Ash’s penis. Ash continued on ramming until he finally broke through Brock’s entrance as he felt his penis sliding into Brock. Brock would breathe a bit heavily as he would adjust having Ash’s penis inside of him. Ash would take a few deep breaths as he starts thrusting himself into his pal. Brock would huff & puff as he felt Ash’s warm soft penis moving inside of him as he would grip the beach towel very tightly. Ash would start to feel sweat sliding down his body as he continues to pound Brock, but soon start oozing pre-cum into the young upcoming Pokémon Breeder. Brock gasped as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tighten & would squeeze Ash’s penis very tightly. Ash’s eyes widen in shock as he let out a deep serious gasp as he was stunned to feel how tight Brock is becoming as he continued on pounding his buddy. Brock would squeeze the beach towel even tighter as his toes begin to cruel. Ash kept on pounding as he starts to pant then suddenly moans on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Brock. Brock would let out some whimpers as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk flowing inside his body as the extreme hot sexual heat became too much as he deeply scream on the top of his lungs as he felt his penis erupting massive amounts of white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands directly onto his stomach. Ash couldn’t believe how hard Brock had his orgasm as he gently let go of Brock’s ankles as they flop down onto the sand while he softly remove his penis out of his pal. Brock would get goosebumps as he no longer felt his pal’s penis inside of him, but soon feel Ash’s piping hot load slowly oozing right out as it drips out of his anus & leaks onto the beach towel.

Ash: Wow Brock. You took it like a champ.

Brock: Thanks Ash. I can’t believe that we even did this with some many people out in the open.

Ash: You’re forgetting that it’s just us boys here.

Brock: You’re right. I think we better get cleaned up & head back to Misty. I betting she’s wondering where we went.

Ash: Good idea.

Ash & Brock would move around as they both got back up onto their feet as they quickly rush right into the water as they let the ocean clean their bodies. After a few minutes in the water, Ash & Brock felt squeaky clean as they both ran back to shore & quickly put their bathing suits back on as they make their way back towards Misty & Pikachu. Meanwhile Team Rocket would use their Gyardos submarine to scare the people of Porta Vista & take their money until Jessie spotted a speedboat running their head, but it would be Ash & friends on the speed boat. While driving the speedboat, Ash & friends soon discover that Pikachu had lead them onto the boat as they soon crash into something while Team Rocket would sink down into the ocean. Ash & friends would soon crash into a dock. An old man name Moe would scold Ash & friends for stealing his boat & crashing it as Misty quickly suggest that they’ll be happy to work for him to repay for any damages that they have caused. Meanwhile, Team Rocket would wash up onto the beach an old wrinkly woman name Brutella come across them as James told the woman that they’ll be happy to work as waiters at her restaurant. Ash & friends would be helping out Moe at his own restaurant, but couldn’t get any customers until they notice Team Rocket working right across from them. Team Rocket would insult Ash & friends as Ash decided to use his Pokémon to help them out & it would work, but Meowth would sabotage them causing the customers to leave. Everyone would be upset & sad they don’t know what went wrong until Brutella & Team Rocket enter Moe’s restaurant as Brutella tells Moe that she wants the money that he still owes her then she tells Moe that she wants the money tomorrow & if he doesn’t pay her back every single penny then she’ll take his boat instead as they all leave. Moe realize that he can’t earn the money in one day as he’s afraid that he has to give his boat to Brutella as he tells Ash & friends that it is his dream to see the whole world with his boat, but he feels like it isn’t going to happen as Ash tells him not to give up on his dream as he then tells Moe that his name is to become the world’s greatest Pokémon Trainer as he knows that it isn’t going to be that easy, but he’ll make sure that he makes his dream come true as he then ask Moe not to give up on his dream as everyone agrees to help Moe out. Moe would be touch how determined Ash & friends are to helping him, but quickly ask them how they are going to get the money in one day when Professor Oak suddenly appears telling Ash & friends that he has an idea as Ash would be surprise to see the professor, but more surprised to see his mom. Professor Oak would show Ash & friends an advertisement of Porta Vista’s Beach Beauty & Pokémon Costume Contest as he then suggest advertising Moe’s restaurant during the contest, so the people can eat that way they can earn the money as Misty decided to enter the contest as Professor Oak tells them that there are cash prizes for both the beauty & costume as Ash & friends are happy that they can get the money to help out Moe. Professor Oak would pull Ash away from his friends as he wanted to have a private one on one talk with the young trainer.

Ash: Hey professor. What’s up?

Professor Oak: Sorry for pulling you away, but I would like you to come with me.

Ash: Okay, but where?

Professor Oak: It’s a secret.

Ash: Okay.

They both quietly sneak away from Moe’s restaurant as they would walk towards the other side of the Porta Vista beach. Ash would be surprise that the professor is bringing him back over to the nude boy’s only part of the beach as he’s wondering what the professor got plan. They soon walk towards a large fancy tent.

Ash: Why are we here, professor?

Professor Oak: Would you be that I reserve this for just the two of us.

Ash’s face quickly start turning red as he instantly knew why the professor did it, but Ash would then notice there was another large fancy tent right next to the professor’s.

Ash: Hey professor.

Professor Oak: What is it my boy?

Ash: Why’s there another large tent right next to yours?

Professor Oak: To be honest, I don’t know.

Ash: Oh. Okay.

Professor Oak: Let’s not worry about that. Are you ready to see what I have plan for us.

Ash would feel himself shaking a bit as he slowly nod his head yes. Professor Oak would open the tent as Ash’s eyes widen in complete shock as he was surprise to a large bed inside the tent as he quickly ran inside & leap onto it.

Ash: Wow. This bed feels so nice & soft.

Professor Oak: I’m glad that you like it. Now let’s both make ourselves more comfortable.

Ash: You mean strip down naked in front of each other?

Professor Oak: That’s right, my boy.

Ash: Okay.

Ash would feel a bit nervous, but would go along with it as he & Professor Oak begin disrobing their clothes until they both ended up buck naked inside the tent. Ash would feel his face turning bright red as he felt a bit embarrassing being buck naked in front of Professor Oak as the professor would join the young trainer on the bed.

Professor Oak: Are you ready to have some bonding time with me, Ash?

Ash: I guess so.

Professor Oak: I know that you feel uncomfortable being naked with me, but I promise that you’ll have an unforgettable fun time with me.

Ash: Okay, but I do have a question for you.

Professor Oak: Oh? And what would that be?

Ash: Why didn’t you want to do it back at the lab when I was starting my Pokémon Journey?

Professor Oak: To be honest, you were a beginner & I didn’t want to make you do something that made you feel uncomfortable.

Ash: Oh! I understand now, professor. Thank you for telling me.

Professor Oak: You’re welcome. Do you feel more comfortable after hearing that?

Ash: Yes professor. I’m ready to bond with you now.

Professor Oak: Excellent. Let the bonding between professor & trainer begin.

Ash would smile as he was happy to bond with Professor Oak on the beach of Porta Vista. Professor Oak would get himself comfortable as he lays comfy on the super soft bed while resting his head on a super soft pillow. Ash would slowly lay on top of Professor Oak’s facing the opposite direction as he was surprise to feel how warm & soft the professor skin felt. Ash would move forward as he took a deep breath as he latches his lips onto Professor Oak’s penis. Professor Oak gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips as it sends chills throughout his body. Ash quickly wrap his lips tightly as he begins bobbing his head up & down on Professor Oak’s penis while sucking on it. Professor Oak gasped as he was surprise to feel how well Ash is sucking his penis as he grips the bed sheets very tightly as his toes begin to cruel. Ash would be shocked to feel how warm & soft Professor Oak’s penis tasted as he continues to bobble his head and sucking away at the professor as he can’t get enough of it. Professor Oak gasped as he felt his penis oozing pre-cum. Ash’s eyes sparkle as he tastes the professor’s pre-cum as he tighten his lips & bobble head even faster while continuing to suck Professor Oak’s hot delicious penis. Professor Oak would be astonished how well Ash can suck a boy’s penis as his body shakes & tremble while he slowly feels hot. Ash would be surprise to feel how warm the professor’s body is becoming as he didn’t think anything of it & continued on sucking. Professor Oak continued on shaking while he is burning up as he couldn’t handle the hot sexual pleasure anymore as he let out a loud deep moan while squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes widen as he was surprise to feel his mouth being rapidly filled with the professor’s piping hot boy milk as he starts chugging all of it. Professor Oak continued on shaking as he felt his penis being swallowed by Ash’s warm hot mouth. After Professor Oak got done unloading, Ash soft remove his lips off of the professor’s penis as he couldn’t believe that he drank all of Professor Oak’s boy milk. Once his lips were free Ash would take slow deep breaths as he tries to catch his breath.

Professor Oak: Sorry about that, my boy.

Ash: No needs for apologies, professor.

Professor Oak: Are you sure?

Ash: Absolutely. I’m glad that you dump that hot load inside my mouth, professor. It tasted so amazing.

Professor Oak: If you like tasting my load, would you please let me have a taste of yours?

Ash: Sure.

Professor Oak: Splendid! Could you please move yourself backwards until you feel your penis rubbing against my lips?

Ash: Of course professor, anything for you.

Ash would take a deep breath as he begins moving himself backwards as he slowly feels his penis rubbing against the professor’s lips. Once Professor Oak felt Ash’s penis rubbing his lips, he slowly open his mouth & devours Ash’s penis. Ash gasped as he felt his penis going inside Professor Oak’s mouth. Professor Oak quickly clamps his lips tightly around Ash’s penis & begins sucking on it. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt the power of Professor Oak sucking away at his penis as he begins oozing pre-cum inside the professor’s mouth. Professor Oak eyes sparkle as he tastes Ash’s pre-cum as he quickly clamp his lips even tighter around Ash’s warm hot penis & suck it even harder. Ash whimpers as he felt his body shaking while feeling Professor Oak’s warm hot lips sucking away at his penis. Professor Oak kept on sucking Ash’s penis as it continue oozing more & more pre-cum until Ash couldn’t bare Professor Oak sucking on his penis anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs & squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside Professor Oak’s mouth. Professor Oak would be amazed at the amount of boy milk Ash is releasing into his mouth as he easy swallows it. Once Ash got done squirting his load, Professor Oak softly remove his lips off of the young trainer’s penis. Ash let out a deep gasp as he was happy that his penis was free.

Professor Oak: Wow Ash! I’m surprise how much boy milk you squirted into my mouth. It was delicious.

Ash: I’m glad that you liked it, professor.

Professor Oak: There’s one final thing that I would like to do before we head back.

Ash: I think I know what it is.

Professor Oak: Oh! You do?

Ash: You want to pound me.

Professor Oak: That’s exactly right. You’re a very smart boy, Ash.

Ash: Thanks, Professor.

Professor Oak: Shall we get started?

Ash: I’m ready whenever you are.

Ash would remove himself off of Professor Oak’s body as they both moved around a bit until they both found their perfect position as Ash would be laying flat on the bed on his hands & knees while Professor Oak is on his knees right behind the young trainer. Professor Oak would take a deep breath as he slowly positions the head of his penis onto Ash’s anus. Ash gasped as he felt the warm head of Professor Oak’s penis rubbing against his anus. Professor Oak then slowly place his hands onto Ash’s hips as he took a long deep breath & begin thrusting himself forward. Ash begins to whimper as he felt the head of Professor Oak’s penis pushing against his anus until it broke right through as it slides right inside the young trainer. Professor Oak would be amazed to feel how warm & hot Ash’s insides felt as he took a deep breath and begin pounding the young trainer. Ash’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that Professor Oak is already pounding him after penetrating through his anus. Professor Oak couldn’t believe how well Ash is handling the pounding as he continues on thrusting himself even deeper into the young trainer. Ash would continue breathing very slowly while enjoying the hot pounding that the professor is giving him. Professor Oak continued to pound Ash’s cute hot tight hole as he soon gasp & begin oozing pre-cum inside the young trainer. Ash whimpers as he felt Professor Oak’s hot pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly latch onto the professor’s penis & squeezed it very tightly. Professor Oak’s eyes widen & sparkle as he couldn’t how tight Ash is becoming as he continues to pound his pupil. Professor Oak continued on pounding Ash’s super tight hole as he begins huffing & puffing until the hot sexual pleasure overpower him as he deep moans on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash’s eyes widen as he let out loud breathtaking gasp as he felt his insides being instantly flooded by Professor Oak’s piping hot boy milk as he couldn’t bare anymore of Professor Oak’s hot load entering his body as Ash screams on the top of his lungs & sprays the bed with his white hot gooey cum. After they both got done unloading their hot loads, Professor Oak gingerly remove his penis right out of Ash causing him to let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Professor Oak’s hot load slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it slides down & drips onto the bed.

Professor Oak: I have to say, I’m quiet impress of you handle me, Ash.

Ash: Thanks, professor. It felt weird that you were pounding me, but in the end it was amazing.

Professor Oak: I’m glad that we could do this.

Ash: Same here professor.

Professor Oak: I think it’s now time for us to get clean & head back to the others before they notice that we’re not there.

Ash: Okay, but how are we going to clean ourselves professor?

Professor Oak: We’ll clean ourselves while skinny dipping.

Ash liked the sound of that as he & Professor Oak would hop off the bed as they quickly gather their clothes & exit the tent as they both emerge feeling very happy that they spend some time together as they soon drop their clothes again & ran straight into the ocean water as they wipe away any white gooey cum spots that they have on their bodies. Once they both felt themselves squeaky clean, they both would run back to shore as they quickly dry themselves off & quickly put their beach clothes on. Ash & Professor Oak would make it back in the nick of time as the Porta Vista’s Beach Beauty & Pokémon Costume Contest was about to begin as Ash couldn’t believe how many people were hungry as Moe would easily payback Brutella, but Brutella would be upset that Moe is getting a lot of customers. As everyone is getting seated, Delia told Ash that she’s there with the Pallet Town Volunteer Patrol as Professor Oak quickly added that she worries about him as Ash felt a bit uncomfortable. Delia then asked Ash if he’s behaving as he told her yes then quickly remembers crashing Moe’s speedboat as he tells her that he is getting into a little bit of trouble as Moe would then jump in to help the young trainer out as Ash thanks him. Brock would act as the announcer for the Porta Vista’s Beach Beauty & Pokémon Costume Contest. Misty would be up first as Squirtle & Starmie would act out as a UFO, but Team Rocket would join in on the action as Ekans & Koffing pretend to be a legendary Pokémon as Omastar, but they would kicked off the stage by Gary Oak as his fellow cheerleaders would join him. Gary’s cheerleaders would say an insulting cheer that got Ash very upset while Misty & Team Rocket believe that they don’t have a chance of winning as Brutella would pull Team Rocket away from the contest as she told them that she knew that they were from Team Rocket as she also added that she fixed their Gyardos sub & demanded that they wreck the beauty contest & destroy Moe’s restaurant. Back at the contest, Ash got up on stage & demanded a Pokémon Battle from Gary, but Gary told Ash that he only brought his fans as Brock would get in the between telling Ash that he should ignore him, but Ash would have a hard time doing that as Team Rocket’s Gyardos sub would make it to shore as it start causing chaos which gets Ash, Brock & Gary’s attention. The people would start running away from Team Rocket’s sub as Ash told everyone that it’s just only Team Rocket as they were upset that he has ruin their plan as James would launch a missile right at them. Gary thought that Ash would panic & runaway as Brock then told Ash that he believes that Team Rocket had launched a heat-seeking missile as Ash would send Pidgeotto & Charmander. Ash would Charmander use its flames on the missile as it would change directions as it now charges at Team Rocket’s Gyardos sub. Team Rocket would peddle with all of their might, but it would no use as they crash right in front of Brutella’s restaurant as the heat-seeking missile destroying Team Rocket’s sub & Brutella’s restaurant & blasting them all away. Gary was impressed of how well Ash handled his Pokémon. Ash would then return Pidgeotto & Charmander back to their Pokéballs as the Porta Vista’s Beach Beauty & Pokémon Costume Contest would be over. Gary’s cheerleaders would hit the beach to have some fun leaving him all alone as he decided to make his move. Everyone would head back to Moe’s restaurant including Gary. Once at the restaurant, everyone would celebrate as Moe earned enough money to pay back Brutella. Everyone would have a great time, but Gary would quietly sneak away from the celebration as Ash would notice his childhood rival leaving as he decided to follow him. Gary would get some fresh air as Ash joins him.

Ash: Hey Gary.

Gary: Oh! Hey Ash.

Ash: Why are you out here alone?

Gary: Just need some space.

Ash: Oh! I see.

Gary: Look, I’m sorry for those nasty insults.

Ash: It’s okay. I know that you didn’t mean it, but it did hurt my feelings through.

Gary: Well, I do know a way how I can make it up to you.

Ash: Really?!?

Gary: Yeah. Come follow me.

Ash: Wait! What if my mom or my friends notice that we’re gone?

Gary: Don’t worry, grandpa will cover for us.

Ash would nod his head as he & Gary would leave the group as they make their way towards the other side of Porta Vista’s beach as they approach to the two tents. Ash gasped as he was stunned where Gary was taking him.

Gary: Ash! What’s wrong?

Ash: Gary. Is the other tent yours?

Gary: Yeah, but I don’t know who’s the other tent is for.

Ash: I know.

Gary: Really?!?

Ash: You have to promise that you won’t ever tell this to anyone.

Gary: You’re scaring me, Ash.

Ash: I’m very serious, Gary.

Gary: Okay. I promise.

Ash: The other tent was Professor Oak’s.

Gary: Grandpa reserved a tent? How do you know this?

Ash: Professor Oak & I kinda have sex inside the other tent.

Gary’s eyes widen in absolute shock as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing as he was left speechless.

Ash: I swear that I didn’t know that you & Professor Oak would reserve some tents, so you both can have sex with me.

Gary: I believe you, but I’m just stunned that you & grandpa had sex.

Ash: So was I.

Ash knew that he have to do something as he lunge himself forward & plant his lips against Gary’s. Something inside of Gary would shock him back to normal as he would kiss his secret boyfriend. After a few minutes of kissing, Ash slowly remove his lips from Gary as he wonder if he snapped Gary back to his old self.

Ash: Gary. Are you alright?

Gary: I’m fine. Thanks for doing that, Ash. I’m still shocked that grandpa had sex with you, but I know he must have a good reason for doing that.

Ash: I’m glad that you’re back to your old self.

Gary: Why? Did something happen?

Ash: You had me worry when I told you that Professor Oak & I had sex and you were losing it, so I thought me kissing you would bring you back to your senses & it worked.

Gary: Thank you for doing that, Ash. I can’t thank you enough.

Ash: I’ll do anything for you, Gary.

They both would smile at each other as they enter the tent. Once inside, Ash & Gary would be amazed of how wonderful the bed looked as they hop onto it & relaxed. They both would let out a relaxful sigh as they enjoy feeling the soft bed sheets rubbing against their skin as they both lean & begin removing their clothes and tossing them all over the place until they both were completely buck naked. Once they were buck naked, Ash & Gary would look at each other’s extremely hot sexy bodies as Ash stood up onto the bed as Gary knew what his childhood friend wants him to do. Gary would make himself comfortable as he got onto his knees & was inches away from Ash’s cute hot adorable penis. Gary took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash let out a very sharp gasp as he felt Gary’s warm soft lips touching the head as it send chills throughout his body. Gary would then place his hands onto Ash’s hips as he suck the rest of his buddy’s penis into his mouth & begin bobbing his head back and forth. Ash would be amazed of how fast Gary is moving as he places his hands onto Gary’s head & start thrusting into Gary’s warm hot mouth. Gary’s eyes widen as he was surprise to feel Ash’s penis moving a lot deeper into his mouth as he continued on sucking it. Ash would huff & puff as he keeps on thrusting himself into his pal’s mouth while oozing pre-cum into Gary’s hot mouth. Gary tasted Ash’s pre-cum as he kept on sucking his Ash’s hot delicious penis. Ash would feel himself getting hot as he couldn’t handle the hot sexual heat as he screams on the top of his lungs & dump his white hot gooey cum deep inside Gary’s mouth. Gary’s eyes sparkle as he felt load after load of Ash’s warm hot delicious boy milk entering his mouth as he starts swallowing it. Once Ash got done firing his load, he would softly remove his hands from Gary’s head as Gary quickly pull his mouth off of Ash’s penis as he starts gasping.

Ash: Sorry about that. Are you alright, Gary?

Gary: I’m fine. Thanks for giving me your hot load.

Ash: It was my pleasure. I enjoy having you suck my penis.

Gary: Well, I’m ready to have your penis inside of me. Are you ready to pound me?

Ash: You know it.

Gary would remain where he was as Ash slowly got down onto his knees as he gets right behind his pal & quickly positions his wet slimy penis against Gary’s anus as the head would touch Gary’s entrance. Gary gasped as he felt the wet slimy head of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus as it gave him goosebumps.

Ash: You alright?

Gary: I’m fine. I was just surprise.

Ash: Are you ready for me to start?

Gary: Yeah. Go ahead, Ash. I’m ready.

Ash smiled as he wraps his hands around Gary’s warm hot soft chest as he starts thrusting himself forward as he felt the head of his penis pushing against Gary’s anus. Gary felt himself breathing a bit heavy as he could feel his anus being roughly shoved by Ash’s penis until he let out a loud yelp as he felt his anus being ripped open while Ash’s wet slimy penis easily slides right on through as it now inside of him. Ash would rest a bit as he let Gary get use to it. Gary would breathe very heavily as his body is slowly accepting having Ash inside of him.

Ash: Let me know when you’re ready, Gary.

Gary: You can pound me whenever, Ash. I can handle it.

Ash would smile as he begins thrusting himself deep into his pal. Gary let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Ash’s penis moving a lot deeper into his body due to how wet it was. Ash continued thrusting deeper & deeper into his pal until Gary let out a shivering gasp while his body shakes as Ash knows that he has found Gary’s sweet spot. Gary couldn’t believe that Ash has found his sweet spot as he tries to remain quiet, so that no one hears him when Ash hits it. Ash continued ramming himself against Gary’s sweet spot as his penis slowly oozing pre-cum inside his friend. Gary huff & puff in shock as he feels Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly squeeze Ash’s penis very tightly. Ash gasped as he feels Gary’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis as he continues pounding his buddy. Gary would be feeling very hot as he sweat is rapidly sliding down his body. Ash would also feel very hot as he too feel sweat sliding down as he couldn’t take it anymore as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gary. Gary gasped as he felt the rapid flow of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it was too hot for him to handle as he screams on the top of his lungs & squirts his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands onto the bed. Ash & Gary would feel themselves shivering after their orgasms; Ash felt his penis shrinking as it easily slips right out of Gary’s anus. Gary gasp as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside of him, but would feel Ash’s load slowly oozing its way out as it leaks right onto the bed. Ash would then wrap himself around Gary as he gave him a hug.

Gary: Thanks, Ash.

Ash: Don’t mention it. I’m glad that we got to do this.

Gary: Same here. It felt good to feel your hot load inside of me once again.

Ash: It felt good to be inside of you, Gary.

Gary: Even though I just squirted a load, I’m ready for more.

Ash: Wow! I’m guessing that you want to suck that cute thing of yours, right?

Gary: You know it.

Ash would unwrap his hands from Gary’s chest as they both would move around all over the bed until Gary would lay flat on his back & lay his head on a nice soft pillow while Ash lays flat on his stomach while he’s inches away from Gary’s cute wet slimy penis. Ash smiles as he can’t wait to taste his childhood friends penis again as he took a deep breath & slowly grabs the tip of Gary’s wet slimy penis with his lips. Gary gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as it send chills throughout his body. Ash would look up at Gary as he slowly sucks the rest of Gary’s penis into his mouth & slowly start bobbing while sucking on it very slowly. Gary let out a very sharp gasp as he was stunned to feel how soft Ash is sucking his penis as it made his toes cruel up. Ash quickly fell in love with the taste of Gary’s wet gooey sticky boy milk as he decided to savor every bit of it until he makes him cum again. Gary would feel his breathing getting heavy as he quickly grips the bed sheets with all of his might as he trembles. Ash continued sucking Gary’s penis very softly as he can’t get enough of it. Gary eyes widen as he let out a very sharp gasp as he felt his penis oozing pre-cum into Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes sparkles as he taste the gooeyness of Gary’s pre-cum as it sent him over the edge as he starts sucking on Gary’s penis more forcefully. Gary felt a massive jolt running through his body as he feels himself shaking even more. Ash would bobble his head very fast while viciously sucking Gary’s penis. Gary tries to withstand of Ash sucking his penis, but it was too much for him to handle as he screams on the top of his lungs & as his penis erupts a massive load of white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes would sparkle even more as he loves the sweet taste of Gary’s warm hot piping boy milk as he chugs it all down. Gary would breathe very heavily as he tries to catch his breath after that intense orgasm. Once Gary was done empty his load, Ash slowly remove his lips off of Gary’s warm soft wet gooey penis as he look right at him.

Ash: How are you holding, Gary?

Gary: I’m okay just a bit drain after that last load.

Ash: Sorry about that.

Gary: Don’t apologize. You did an amazing job, Ash.

Ash: I’m glad that I could please you.

Gary: Are you ready for me to pound you?

Ash: Are you sure that you can handle pounding me after two big loads?

Gary: Of course.

Ash: Alright. I trust you.

Ash & Gary would move around as Ash is now laying flat on his back with his head on the soft pillow while Gary slowly positions himself right on top of Ash’s warm hot soft silky sweaty body. Ash gasp as he felt Gary’s warm hot skin touching his as it send chills throughout his body. Ash & Gary would soon be staring into each other’s eyes while Gary quickly positions the tip of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash gasp as his eyes widen as he felt the wet gooey tip of Gary’s penis rubbing against his anus, but it would easily slip right through Ash’s anus as it enters the young trainer. Ash quickly let out a shock surprising gasp as he couldn’t that Gary’s inside of him. Gary would have a surprise look on his face as well as he too was stun. As both boys stare at each other, Gary slowly leans in & plants his lips against Ash’s as he begins thrusting himself into his childhood pal. Ash would let out some whimpers as he felt Gary’s penis moving deep inside as he can’t handle the sexual excitement anymore as he wraps his arms & legs around his childhood friend while continuing kissing each other. Gary continues on pounding away at Ash while their tongues are deeply swirling around in each other’s mouth as they both felt each other’s saliva leaking from their mouths. Ash would hug Gary even tighter as his love for secret lover/rival continues to grow. Ash & Gary would stare at each other continued tongue kissing each other while Gary oozes his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash let out a grunting gasp into Gary’s warm hot mouth while he feels Gary’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly squeeze Gary’s penis very tightly. Gary let out a grunting gasp into Ash’s mouth as he feels Ash’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis as he continues to pound his secret best friend. More & more saliva are dripping from their mouths as their love for each other continues to grow until they both burst as they scream deeply into one another’s mouths as Gary’s unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash while Ash’s squirts his white hot gooey cum in between their bodies. Ash & Gary would stare at each other as they saw each other’s eyes sparkle while they both unload their warm hot boy milk. Once they both got done draining their loads, they slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths as their lips slowly pull apart as they could feel each other’s hot steamy breath. Gary would slowly rest head onto Ash’s shoulder while Ash’s arms & legs would flop down onto the bed as both boys slowly drifted off to sleep. While they were napping, Gary’s penis would slowly shrink as it slowly slips right out of Ash’s anus as the rest of his load slowly oozes its way out as it leaks right onto the soft bed. After an hour long nap, both boys would yawn as Gary would remove his head off of Ash’s shoulder as they both stare at each other & smile.

Ash: Thank you for that hot load, Gary.

Gary: It was my pleasure, Ash & I should be thanking you for that amazing hot kiss and hug.

Ash: I can’t help it. You’re just too sexy, Gary.

Gary: And you’re cute & adorable Ash.

Ash: I’m glad that we’re secret lovers & friends.

Gary: Same here. Let’s clean ourselves & head back to the party.

Ash: Okay.

Gary would remove himself off of Ash’s body as they both scoot their bodies right off the soft gooey covered bed as they quickly gathered up their clothes when Ash notice that he still had some of Brock’s special wet wipes in his pocket as he toss one to Gary.

Gary: What is this, Ash?

Ash: Brock’s special wet wipes. It wipes away all of the gooey cum off of our bodies & removes that strong sexual odor from our bodies.

Gary: Wait a minute! Are you saying that this little wet wipe can get me clean & helps eliminate the sex smell?

Ash: Yup.

Gary: Prove it.

Ash: Sure thing cutie.

Gary gasped as he felt himself getting fluster as Ash opens the small package as he wipes away all of the gooey cum spots on his body. Gary couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he was astonished. Once Ash got done wiping himself clean, Gary would walk over towards his secret love as he sniffs him. Gary’s eyes widen as he couldn’t smell anything as the strong sexual odor was gone. Gary would sniff Ash all around & couldn’t smell anything.

Gary: Wow! I’m speechless. You were right. That wet wipe sure does do the trick.

Ash: You bet get yourself clean.

Gary chuckles as he opens his package & begins wiping himself clean as he makes sure that he gets all of the gooey cum spots off of his body. Once he felt he was squeaky clean, Gary & Ash quickly put their clothes back on as they exit the tent & make their way back to Moe’s restaurant & rejoin the celebration. Once the celebration was over, Ash & friends would soon wave goodbye to Moe as he would set sail with his boat to go see the world. Ash & friends would then say goodbye to his mom & Professor Oak as they continue on their journey as Professor Oak told Delia that she should be proud of Ash as she told him that she is.

To Be Continued…


	12. Healing Broken & Shattered Hearts

Ash Ketchum’s Wild Kanto & Orange Islands Journey’s Chapter 12

Healing Broken & Shattered Hearts

Based off of the Episode: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

Ash & friends are continuing their journey as they are now traveling towards Maiden’s Peak by boat. Ash & Misty would be excited, but not Brock as summer is almost over. Meanwhile Team Rocket would be dragged in a small bucket from the boat. Once the boat docked, the people arriving from Porta Vista would arrived at Maiden’s Peak Summer’s End Festival, as Ash & Misty are excited while Brock’s spot a beautiful girl when he was trample by the passengers as Pikachu saw the beautiful as girl as it quickly change into a strange Pokémon. Brock would notice that the girl was gone Ash & Misty drags him to go have some fun. Team Rocket would be looking for loose change the people drop at the festival when James notice the same girl that Brock notice from before, but Jessie would snap James back to reality as they would go & hurt for loose change. Ash & Misty were having a great time while Brock thinks about the young girl he saw. Someone would get Brock’s attention as he thought it was girl that saw, but it was an old woman that straddles him as she gives him a warn while he wants to meet this young girl while Misty thinks it’s her. The old women would tell them she’s was telling them about elegant young woman then would insult Misty as Ash agree Misty would hit Ash right in the head as she drags the boys away. Meanwhile, Team Rocket would be looking all over the ground to find any change, but couldn’t find any until James spots a penny, but the same old women would give the same warning to James as young beautiful woman would lead him & Brock to a cruel faith then Officer Jenny would show up as James hands over the penny that he found as Officer Jenny then tells Team Rocket that they to file a report back at the police station. Jessie told the officer to file the report without as she ran away while carrying James & Meowth. Everyone would gather at the shrine to witness a painting that has been at the shrine for over 2,000 years. Once the painting was revealed, everyone would be amazed expected James & Brock realized that it’s the same women that they both saw. Brock & James would walk over closer towards the painting as the shrine keeper would tell them the story about the young maiden. Ash & friends and Team Rocket would go to Maiden’s Rock as Brock & James would be amazed how beautiful Maiden’s Rock is. Meowth would have an idea as he told Jessie that they should steal the painting & sell it, but before they could do anything, James have gone over the edge as Jessie tries to pull him back over, but they both plunged into the water. It’s now night time as Brock continues to stare at Maiden’s Rocket. Ash & Misty would go back to the Summer End’s Festival while Brock stays behind at Maiden’s Rock. It’s 11’o clock as Ash & Misty are at the Pokémon Center, but Brock isn’t there as the doors are being shut as Ash was about to go out & search for Brock when Nurse Joy stopped him & told him and Misty to go to bed. Back at the shrine, Team Rocket would be sleeping in their sleeping bags like Kakuna as an alarm clock would go off waking only Meowth while Jessie & James remain asleep as he tries to wake them up, but couldn’t. Then a strong gust of wind came as the doors to the shrine would open & out came the maiden in ghost form. Meowth would freaked out then quickly fell back asleep as the ghostly maiden would wake James up as he was happy to see her. Brock would still be at Maiden’s Rock when the ghostly maiden appeared right in front of him. The very next morning, Ash, Misty & Pikachu would search for Brock while Jessie & Meowth search for James when they both cross paths with each other. Ash & Jessie were disgusted that they found each other as Jessie would do the Team Rocket’s Motto all by herself until she heard James’ voice which surprises her as he fell right out of the shrine along with Brock. Everyone was surprise to see them when the old woman from yesterday told them that they both have seen the Ghost of the Maiden. Brock & James would be possessed as Ash order Pikachu to zap as they both would return to normal. The old woman would tell them men would act like zombies after seeing the Ghost of the Maiden as Brock would still be in love while James is scared. The old woman would then offer them some anti-ghost stickers to protect them, but it would cost them as everyone would stick the stickers all over the shrine. It would now be night time as the Ghost of the Maiden would return as Brock & James would float towards the ghost, but Jessie would put a stop to it as Brock & James stopped floating as James splashed into the water, but quickly climbs back up to the cliff. The Ghost of the Maiden would be upset as she sent out ghostly skulls to scare them. Ash would grab his Pokédex to see if they were Pokémon, but was surprise they weren’t. Misty would grab Ash’s arms as they both would move all over the place until the Pokédex finally spotted a Pokémon as it was Gastly. Ash & the gang would have a Pokémon Battle against Gastly, but every single Pokémon would fail as they couldn’t beat Gastly until Misty brings out her cross & other items thinking Gastly was a vampire. Gastly couldn’t believe Misty until it heard bells ringing as the sun would begin to appear. Gastly would disappear as it told them the 2000 year old maiden & the old woman would return to the next festival. Officer Jenny would tell Brock that at end of summer the visitors of Maiden’s Peak sends out tiny boats with candles to help guide any spirits that can’t find their way back home. Gastly & the ghostly maiden would say goodbye to each other until the next festival. Brock would look back at Maiden’s Rock as he hopes to love someday. Meanwhile Team Rocket would be the drummers as Ash would wear a yukata while he stares at his Pokédex while thinking about Gastly while Misty would arrive in her yukata as she offer him to dance with her as he accepts with Pikachu joining them.

Bonus Scene

Once the summer festival was over, Ash & Misty couldn’t find Brock as Ash decided to go look for him while Misty & Pikachu would go back to the Pokémon Center. As he was about to start searching for his pal, Brock would suddenly pop out of nowhere & appear right in front of him.

Ash: Hey Brock.

Brock: Oh Ash. How was the End of Summer festival?

Ash: It was great, but I wished you could’ve spent some time with me at least.

Brock: I’m so sorry about that.

Ash: It’s alright. I know that you must heartbroken.

Brock: Yeah.

Ash: Come back with me to the Pokémon Center & I’ll show you how I can feel your broken heart.

Brock: Okay.

Ash & Brock would walk back to the Pokémon Center together. As they enter the center, Misty was very happy to see Brock.

Misty: Welcome back, Brock. You had us very worried.

Brock: Yeah, sorry about that.

Misty: It’s okay. Where did you find him, Ash?

Ash: Actually, I was about to searching for him when he suddenly popped out of nowhere right in front of me.

Misty would be surprise by Ash’s story as she has a hard time believe it.

Misty: Are you sure that you’re not making this up?

Ash: I’m telling you it’s the truth.

Brock: Ash is right, Misty. I was walking without knowing where I was going.

Misty: Oh! Okay. Still much be brokenhearted?!?

Brock: Yeah!

Misty: Well, I’ll see you two tomorrow. I’m going to bed early. All that dancing wore me out.

Ash: Could you take Pikachu with you.

Misty: Sure, but why?

Ash: I promise Brock some guy time.

Misty: Okay. Come on, Pikachu.

Pikachu would nod its head as it would follow Misty.

Ash: You ready to have your broken heart heal, Brock?

Brock: I guess so.

Ash: Great! Let’s go into one of the spare rooms for some privacy.

Brock: Oh. Okay.

Brock would follow Ash as they would walk around the center until they found an empty room as they enter it. Once inside the room, Ash quickly closes the door behind them & locks it as he can’t wait to heal Brock.

Ash: You ready, Brock?

Brock: I guess so.

Ash would walk back over towards his pal as he soon got down onto his knees & quickly unzip the zipper to Brock’s pants surprising the upcoming Pokémon Breeder.

Brock: Wait a minute! What are you doing, Ash.

Ash: I thought it was obvious. I’m going to heal your heart.

Brock: But why do you have to unzip my zipper from my pants. I’m so confused.

Ash would feel himself getting up as he stood back up onto his feet as he looks directly at Brock. Brock gasped as he could see the anger in Ash’s eyes as he felt a chill running through his body.

Ash: All I wanted since we arrived here was for us to have some fun together, but all you thought about that was maiden that you saw which turned to be Gastly. You don’t know how much you hurt me, Brock. I thought we would ride some rides, eat some delicious food together & to top it all off I was looking forward to seeing you in a yukata and once the festival was over, we would be having sex with each other in our yukata’s in a private room in the Pokémon Center, but I’m standing here trying to heal your broken heart while mine is completely shattered.

Brock let out a surprising stunning gasp as he was shock how much he had hurt Ash while chasing a phantom maiden throughout the trip as he begins to start shedding tears. Brock would look right at Ash & grab a hold of Ash’s wrist.

Ash: Brock!?!? What are you…

Brock: Listen to me, Ash. I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way. I truly didn’t mean to, but what you just said truly broken my heart. Please let me heal your shattered heart by letting you do whatever you want to me & you’ll heal by having sex with me.

Ash would show a small smile as Brock let’s go of Ash’s wrist. Ash would nod his head as he got back down onto his knees as he would pull out Brock’s warm soft penis out of his pants. Ash’s eyes sparkle as he stares at Brock’s beautiful hot penis as he quickly latches his lips onto the tip of it. Brock gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as it gave him goosebumps. Ash would breathe through his nose as he calm himself then devour the rest of Brock’s penis into his mouth. Brock quickly cover him mouth as he didn’t want the people of the Pokémon Center hearing him moan while Ash is sucking his hot penis. Ash would look up to see Brock with his mouth being cover as he tighten his lips around Brock’s warm hot soft penis as he beings bobbing his head back & forth while making loud slurping noises as he sucks on it. Brock would hear Ash’s loud slurping as he could feel his penis being sucked on very hardly by Ash’s wonderful hot steamy mouth as it continues to give him goosebumps. Ash continues sucking away at Brock’s warm hot penis as he soon places his hands onto Brock’s hips. Brock would feel himself shivering as he soon begin oozing pre-cum inside Ash’s mouth. Ash would feel Brock’s pre-cum entering his mouth as his lips would tighten even harder around Brock’s penis & continue to bobble his head even faster. Brock continues to fight back from making any loud sexual noises as the hot sexual pleasure inside of him would be too much as he let out a grunting moan into his hands while spraying his white hot gooey cum inside Ash’s mouth. Ash stopped moving his mouth as he felt shot after shot of Brock’s warm hot delicious boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly start swallowing it. Once Brock got done emptying his load, Ash softly remove his lips off of Brock’s penis as the young breeder let out a sighing moaning of relief. Ash & Brock would stare at each other as they both smile.

Brock: How was it, Ash?

Ash: It was alright, but I’m still upset with you.

Brock: I know I got a lot of making up to you, but I promise that I’ll heal your shattered heart.

Ash: We’ll see about that.

Ash would stand back up onto his feet as he opens up his yukata revealing himself. Brock gasps as he was surprise to see that Ash is wearing nothing underneath his yukata. Brock would feel himself shaking as he begins unbuckling his belt & unbuttoning his pants as he pushes his pants & underwear down to the ground then begin from his vest & shirt and toss them onto the floor as he stood buck naked in front of his pal. Ash smile as he like what he was seeing as he walks over towards his naked pal.

Ash: You ready to pound me?

Brock would stand there nodding his head yes.

Ash: Good. Now catch me.

Ash would jump off his feet as Brock caught him as his hands were on Ash’s warm soft squishy butt.

Ash: Now push that hot thing of yours inside of me.

Brock: Are you sure?

Ash: I’m positive.

Brock took a deep breath as he positions his penis right against Ash’s anus. Once he felt the tip of his penis rubbing against Ash’s anus, he begins thrusting himself forward as he force his way right through his pal’s entrance as it now is inside of him. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt a bolt of amazing hot pleasure running through his body as he trembles. Brock would stare at his friend cute face as he can’t believe he’s inside of him.

Brock: What do I do now, Ash?

Ash: First I have to get myself comfortable then you start pounding away at me.

Ash would wrap his arms around Brock’s neck as they both stare at each other. After getting comfortable, Ash would nod his head as Brock stood still & begin thrusting himself into the young trainer. Ash let out a sharp gasp as he felt Brock’s warm hot penis moving deep inside of himself as his inside would quickly start squeezing on it. Brock gasped as he felt Ash’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues on pounding his best friend. Ash would huff & puff deeply as he continues to feel Brock’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Brock would feel Ash’s hot breath as it slowly makes him hornier as he begins oozing pre-cum inside the young trainer. Ash whimpers as he felt the Brock’s pre-cum oozing inside of him as his insides continue on squeezing the young breeder’s penis even tighter. Brock grunted as he continues to feel his penis being squeezed tighter & tighter with every thrust that he gives to Ash. Ash continues to breathe heavy as he barely sees Brock. Brock would also breathe heavily as the pressure of Ash’s hot insides squeezing on his penis would be too much as he stops thrusting & begins unloading his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash would feel himself shaking as he feels Brock’s hot boy milk entering his body as he moans on the top of his lungs & begins spraying his white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s chest & stomach. Brock gasp as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk all over himself as he smiles right his best friend. Once they both got done draining their loads Brock would remain still while holding Ash’s soft squishy butt as Ash would keep his arms around Brock’s neck. While they were resting, Brock would feel his penis shrinking as it slowly slips right out of Ash’s anus. Ash let out shivering gasp as he no longer felt Brock’s penis inside of him, but whimpers as he feels Brock’s boy milk oozing out of him as it slides right out & drips straight down onto the floor.

Ash: Wow Brock. That felt amazing.

Brock: Same here, Ash. It’s amazing how well you can handle me.

Ash: I know. It felt incredible to have you inside of me.

Brock: I hate to interrupt, but could I please put you down now. My arms are burning.

Ash: Oh! Of course you can, Brock.

Ash unwrap his arms from Brock’s neck as Brock gingerly place Ash back down. Ash would place his feet on the floor as he steps into the small puddle of boy milk. Brock would step out of his shoes then out of his pants & underwear as he rushes into the bathroom as he grab some towels & help wipe Ash’s feet clean.

Ash: Thanks Brock.

Brock: It’s my pleasure. Why don’t we continue this on the bed!

Ash: Okay.

Brock would walk over towards the bed as he climbs on it as he soon lays flat on his back while laying his head on a nice soft comfy pillow. Ash would climb onto the bed as he would crawl all the way towards Brock’s head as he places his knees around Brock’s neck as his penis would be inches away from Brock’s piping hot mouth.

Ash: You ready, Brock?

Brock would nod his head yes as he slowly leans in & quickly latches his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash gasped as chills ran through his body as he felt Brock’s warm hot lips touching the tip of his penis then shiver as he soon felt Brock sucking the rest of his penis into the breeder’s mouth as Brock quickly clamp down on it & begins sucking. Ash soon let out massive breathtaking gasp as he would to find Brock’s hands. Brock would raise his arms up as he soon grabs a hold of Ash’s hand. Once Ash has found his pals hands they both would grip their hands together as Ash begins thrusting himself forward into Brock’s mouth. Brock would be surprise to feel Ash thrusting as he continues to suck on the young trainer’s penis. Ash would squeeze Brock’s hand tightly as he continues on thrusting his penis forward as he soon felt himself oozing pre-cum into the young breeder’s mouth. Brock would taste Ash’s pre-cum as his lips tighten even tighter & suck even harder. Ash would feel chills running up & down his spine as he continue on thrusting himself into Brock’s warm hot mouth. Brock would squeeze Ash’s hands very tightly as he sucks with all of his might on Ash’s cute hot adorable penis. Ash would tremble as Brock’s hot mouth would be too much as he screams on the top of his lungs & squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Brock’s mouth. Brock felt the flow of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts swallowing all of it. Once Ash was done oozing his load, Brock softly remove his lips off of Ash’s penis as the young trainer lets out a soft whimpering moan of relief.

Ash: Wow, Brock. You sure know how to drain me.

Brock: And I love how much boy milk you feed me. Thank you, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome.

Brock: Why don’t you remove your yukata before you get stains on it!

Ash: Okay.

Ash & Brock would let go of each other’s hands as Ash would slip his yukata right off as he toss it with Brock’s other clothes as he is now completely naked just like his friend. Brock smiled as he enjoys the sight of seeing Ash’s cute hot adorable naked body. Ash would soon slide himself slowly down Brock’s amazing hot smoothing body. Once Ash got into position, Brock would soon lift his legs up into the air exposing his hot amazing anus towards Ash. Ash smiled as he stares at Brock’s anus as he slowly positions the tip of his penis against it. Brock gasped as he felt the wet gooey head of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus. Ash would grab a hold of Brock’s ankles as he took a deep breath & start thrusting himself forward as the wet gooey head of his penis would push against Brock’s anus. Brock would start whimpering as he felt his anus being shoved on by the wet gooey head of Ash’s penis. Brock would grip the bed sheets tightly as he continues to feel his anus being shoved on until he let out a loud sharp gasp as the wet head of Ash’s penis finally broke through as it slides right on through & enters Brock’s body. Brock felt himself shaking as he now feels Ash’s penis inside of him. Ash smiles as he enjoys feeling Brock’s warm hot insides as he took a deep breath & begin thrusting himself into his pal. Brock gasped very sharply as he feels Ash’s warm wet slimy penis moving deep inside of him as he squeeze the bed sheets even tighter. Ash would take slow deep breaths as he continue pounding his buddy as he slowly feels his penis moving deeper & deeper into the young breeder. Brock felt himself shivering as he soon felt his toes curling as he stares at Ash’s cute hot adorable face while enduring the brutal pounding. Ash would feel himself getting hot as he kept on thrusting into Brock as he soon begin oozing pre-cum inside the young breeder. Brock gasped in absolute shock as he feels Ash’s pre-cum while his insides quickly start tightening up & put the squeeze on the young trainer’s penis. Ash grunted as he feels Brock’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his best friend. Brock continues on gripping the bed sheets with all of his might as he let out loud deep gasps while bearing being pounded by his best friend. Ash continues on pounding Brock until he couldn’t handle the extreme hot sexual heat anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs while dumping his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Brock. Brock gasped as he felt Ash’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as the hotness Ash’s load would be too much for him to handle as whimpers while exploding his white hot gooey cum all over himself. Ash gasped as he watch Brock being completely covered in his own warm hot boy milk as he felt his own penis squirting a few extra rounds into the young breeder. Once they both were done, Ash gently let go of Brock’s ankles as they flop down onto the bed while Ash felt his own penis shrinking as it easily slid right out of Brock’s anus. Brock let out a sharp gasp as he no longer felt his pal’s warm slimy penis inside of him, but let out some soft whimpers as he felt Ash’s load slowly oozing its way out as it slides right out of Brock’s anus & gently leaking onto the bed. Ash would feel a bit little headed as he lean forward & collapse on top of Brock’s wet gooey covered body.

Brock: Wow Ash! That felt incredible. Thank you for that wicked awesome pounding.

Ash: Worry welcome. I can’t believe how drain I feel.

Brock: Well you did use a lot of energy to pound me.

Ash: It felt so great to pound all my frustration into you.

Brock: Oh I felt it & I’m sorry that you felt that way.

Ash: Do you think that we can do one more round?

Brock: I’m feeling very tired, Ash. How about we pick this up in the morning!?!

Ash: Alright.

Brock: Do you have enough strength in you to climb yourself up to me?

Ash: I think so.

Ash would slowly move himself forward as he was feeling extremely tired, but he would manage to get himself all the way up to Brock as they met face to face and smile. After they both smile, Ash would rest his head on Brock’s shoulder while Brock lays his head on a nice soft pillow as both boys slowly drifted off to sleep. They both would sleep peacefully together. Once morning came, Brock would be the first one to wake up as he let out a big yawn as he was surprise to see that Ash was still sleeping on him. Brock would shake Ash very soft as the young trainer lets out some grunting noises as he tries to remain asleep.

Brock: Hey Ash. It’s time to get up. It’s morning.

Ash would finally wake up as he let out a big yawn as he slowly lift his head up off of Brock’s shoulder as both boys stare at each other.

Brock: Hey there cutie. Let’s both take a shower then we can continue heading towards your next gym battle.

Ash: Alright.

Still feeling groggy, Ash would slowly remove himself off of Brock’s body as he plant his feet on the floor as he makes his way towards the bathroom. Brock would stretch his arms as he slowly remove himself off of the bed as he plants his feet on the floor as he too makes his way towards the bathroom. Once inside, Brock quickly shuts the door behind them & locks it as he and Ash soon step into the shower together as Brock would get the shower water comfortable as it was the perfect setting for them. Ash & Brock would take turns standing underneath the showerhead as the warm steamy water help wash away any tiredness as both boys begin to wake up. Once they were fully awoken, Ash had an idea.

Ash: Hey Brock.

Brock: Yes Ash.

Ash: How about we finish what we started last night.

Brock: You mean finish having sex in the shower?

Ash: Yeah.

Brock: Okay. Should we give each other blowjobs again?

Ash: No. Let’s pound each other.

Brock: Okay. Should I get into position?

Ash: Yeah. Sit on the floor with your legs spread out.

Brock: Got it.

Brock obey Ash as he slowly sat down on the shower floor as his thing would be pointing straight up as it too was awake. Ash smiled as he was happy that Brock was horny as he slowly position himself into a squatting position as he place his anus right above the tip of Brock’s penis. Both boys gasped as they both felt Brock’s penis rubbing against Ash’s anus. Ash would stare at Brock as he felt his heart beating very rapidly. Ash would take slow deep breaths as he places his hands onto Brock’s shoulders & begins lowering himself down. Ash would whimper as he felt the head of Brock’s penis pushing against his anus until he finally sat down on it. Ash would look directly at Brock as he took a deep breath & begins bouncing himself on the young breeder’s penis. Brock gasped as he felt Ash’s warm hot insides sliding up & down on his penis as it surprises himself. Ash quickly lunged himself forward as he plants his lips against Brock’s while continuing to bounce on his friend. Brock gasped into Ash’s mouth as he was surprise to see how demanding Ash wants to be as he let himself go. Ash would slowly wrap his arms around Brock’s neck while swirling his tongue deeply inside the young breeder’s mouth while continuing to ride him. Brock would let out some whimpers as he was surprise how controlling Ash was as he soon felt himself oozing his pre-cum inside the young trainer. Ash gasp into Brock’s mouth as he felt Brock’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start squeezing Brock’s penis very tightly. Brock let out a grunting gasp as he feels his penis being squeezed very tightly while also feeling Ash’s warm hot insides sliding on it. Ash would play with Brock’s tongue as the young breeder couldn’t handle anymore hot sexual torture as he moans on the top of his lungs inside Ash’s mouth as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside the young trainer. Ash would stop bouncing as he felt Brock’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would be too hot for him to handle as he screams on the top of his lungs inside Brock’s mouth as he rapidly fires his white hot gooey cum all over Brock’s chest & stomach. Once they both got done emptying their loads, Ash slowly pulls his tongue back inside his mouth then gingerly remove his lips off of Brock’s while unwrapping his arms the young breeder’s neck. Brock took a big gasp as he tries to catch his breath while staring at Ash’s cute adorable face.

Brock: Wow Ash. I didn’t know that you could be that demanding.

Ash: Sorry about that.

Brock: Don’t apologize. It felt great that you took control.

Ash: Really?!? You don’t mind if I take control while we’re doing it?

Brock: Of course not. It felt amazing that a hot young trainer like you could control me. I don’t mind doing it from time to time, but not all the time.

Ash: Okay. Are you ready to have that tight hole of yours pounded?

Brock: You know it. Give it everything that you got, Ash.

Ash: Oh I will.

Ash would push himself up off of Brock’s penis as it would make a loud pop noise. Ash gasped as he heard it then soon felt the rapid flow of Brock’s boy milk oozing its way out of his anus as it leaks out of his hole & drips onto the shower floor. Brock would lay himself flat on his back on the shower floor as Ash soon lies on top of him. Brock gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft skin rubbing against his. Ash would let out a moan as he was happy to feel Brock’s soft silky skin as he quickly positions his penis right at Brock’s anus. Brock whimpers as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus. Ash would smile down upon Brock as he breathes through his nose & begin thrusting himself forward. Brock quietly let out some whimpers as he felt his anus being shoved on by the tip of Ash’s penis. Ash continues on pushing against Brock’s tight entrance until he finally broke through as it enters Brock’s body. Brock felt a jolt of shocking hot pleasure running through his body as it shivers while his insides would feel the warm gooeyness of Ash’s penis. Ash slowly leans in & soft place his lips over Brock’s as they both begin kissing while Ash starts thrusting himself forward as his penis goes deep inside the young breeder. Ash & Brock would swirl their tongues deeply inside one another’s warm hot mouths as Ash continues pounding his best friend. Both boys stare deeply into each other’s eyes as they both slowly felt saliva dripping from their mouths as Ash begins oozing pre-cum inside of Brock. Brock whimper into Ash’s mouth as he felt the young trainer’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly latch onto Ash’s penis & start squeezing on it. Ash moaned very deeply into Brock’s mouth as he felt Brock’s hot insides squeezing his penis tightly as he kept on pounding his pal. Ash continue staring at his penis as the hot sexual heat of pounding his best friend finally became too much as he screams on the top of his lungs into Brock’s mouths as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside the young breeder. Brock would soon feel Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he couldn’t contain himself as he quickly wrap his arms & legs around Ash’s warm hot body as he felt more & more of Ash’s load entering his body, but it would be too much for him as he moans on the top of his lungs inside Ash’s mouths & begins spraying his white hot gooey cum in between their bodies. Ash & Brock never took their eyes off of each other as they both continue firing their piping hot boy milk. Once they were done, Brock slowly let himself go as Ash collapse on top of Brock’s body. Both boys would be completely drained as they rest. While they are resting, Ash’s penis would shrink as it easily slid right out of Brock’s anus then the rest of Ash’s piping hot load slowly oozes its way out of the young breeder’s body as it leaks all over the shower floor, but would be easily washed away thanks to the already running shower water. Both boys would wake up as Ash removes himself off of Brock & got back up onto his feet as he soon help his pal back up as well. Ash & Brock would wash themselves again as they make sure that they’re extra squeaky clean. Once they were done, Brock would turn the shower water off as Ash would exit the shower & grab some towels as both boys begin drying their bodies off. After feeling refresh & dry, Ash & Brock soon exit the bathroom as Brock quickly puts his clothes back while Ash slips his yukata back as his clothes were back with Misty & Pikachu. Once they exit the spare room, Ash quickly makes a mad dash towards his & Misty’s room. He would pop his head inside to make sure that neither Misty nor Pikachu were inside. Once the coast was clear, he quickly slips in & gets himself dress. Ash would pop his head back out into the hallway as slips right out of the room & quickly makes his way towards the lobby. He would reunite with Brock as Misty & Pikachu would soon join them as they all continue their exciting journey.

To Be Continued…


End file.
